Poor unfortunate souls
by Lamia22
Summary: Fiction directement inspirée de l'épisode "Condemned". Personnages: Shawn the wraith; OC
1. Rencontres

**Bonjour à tous, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire !**

 **Pour commencer sachez qu'à l'origine je ne comptais pas l'écrire, c'était juste une petite chose qui me trottait dans la tête puis à force d'y penser, de faire mûrir un peu tout ça c'est finalement devenu un projet. C'est ce qui m'a plu, le côté inattendu de cette fiction. Comme quoi je suis capable de me surprendre moi-même ^^**

 **Il y a toutefois des points qu'il vous faut savoir avant de lire cette fiction. Premièrement l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartient pas, mais ça bien entendu vous le savez. Deuxièmement le Commandant Wraith de cette histoire n'est autre que Shawn, dans la saison 2 épisode 5 « Condemned ». Toute l'intrigue est directement inspirée de cet épisode que j'adore, je l'ai juste réécris à ma façon.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu cet épisode je vous conseille vivement de le faire avant de lire la fiction, vous comprendrez mieux l'histoire je pense. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme toujours on se retrouve en bas de la page ! -)**

 _XXX_

Si ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, Akila, elle, l'avait déjà entendu…sa voix…une voix si étrange jouant de plusieurs tonalités, alternant à la perfection la douceur et la force, susurrant des mots soigneusement choisis. Une voix grave, caverneuse, méprisante et suave, voilà ce qu'était le partenaire commercial le plus mystérieux de son père : une voix.

Elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois quand elle avait douze ans, par pur hasard. Elle s'était rendue à la porte du bureau de son père, la raison ? Elle ne le savait plus. Tout ce dont Akila se souvenait c'était qu'une voix l'avait arrêté au moment où elle allait frapper à la porte…ce n'était pas celle de son père, elle était bien trop…inhumaine. Jamais elle n'avait fait cela avant et elle savait que c'était mal mais déjà à demi-fascinée elle avait collé son oreille contre la porte pour l'entendre encore. Le bois trop épais de la porte l'empêcha de comprendre ce que disait cette voix aux accents si singuliers et quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher elle s'était enfuit à toutes jambes.

Longtemps cette voix lui trotta dans la tête, elle était indéniablement masculine. Akila n'avait pu se retenir d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle le voyait grand et fort mais les traits de son visage demeuraient fuyant, un mystère.

Quand son père recevait quelqu'un il s'arrangeait toujours pour l'en informer afin qu'elle ne le dérange pas et avec le temps elle avait appris à deviner en regardant ses expressions de visage quand « la voix » était là. Dans ces moment-là son père devenait pâle et terriblement sérieux, Akila fini même par sentir qu'en réalité il avait peur ce cet hôte qu'il recevait toujours seul au moins une fois ou deux fois par an.

Etant le chef d'un peuple prospère son père était très demandé par ses partenaires commerciaux et il l'emmenait quelques fois avec lui pour qu'elle apprenne le métier et reprenne peut-être le flambeau quand lui serait trop vieux. Un jour elle s'était risquée à lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle rencontrerait cet homme qu'il voyait toujours seul dans son bureau, son père s'était à moitié étouffé avec son verre de vin et lui avait ordonné la voix tremblante de ne plus jamais en parler ! Depuis Akila garda ses questions pour elle, les rejetant au fin fond de son esprit.

Elle préféra se concentrer sur des êtres qu'elle voyait en chair et en os. Jamais elle n'avait douté de son destin : elle allait succéder à son père dans la direction de leur peuple: Olésia. A aucun moment elle n'avait songé à faire autre chose. Pour elle c'était à la fois un honneur et une responsabilité, car dans son esprit et son cœur Olésia était le plus bel endroit du monde ! Un paradis où le crime était quasiment non-existant, où tout était en abondance. Même si aux portes de ce paradis, situé sur une île au loin de la côte, se trouvait l'enfer. En effet si leur peuple était si prospère c'était en partie grâce à cette île pénitencière où seuls les hommes et les femmes les plus violents étés expédiés et servaient de nourriture aux wraiths lors des sélections. Un châtiment terrible, inhumain diront certain et cependant nécessaire, vital même. Akila avait retenu comme enseignement de son père que le mal et le bien était indissociables l'un de l'autre, qu'il n'y avait aucun vice qui ne puisse apporter quelques bienfaits si on savait l'utiliser à son avantage.

Mais cette voix…ce principe s'appliquait-il à elle aussi ? Cette créature qui effrayait son père était-il quelqu'un de peu fréquentable ? Peut-être…

Cependant aussi douteux qu'il puisse être Akila guettait chaque occasion de l'entendre à nouveau. Ce timbre de voix si singulier la captivait. En grandissant elle devint une jeune femme plus téméraire et souvent elle avait rêvé faire semblant de pas avoir connaissance d'une réunion pour entrer en trompe dans le bureau alors que la voix y était. Juste pour enfin lui donner un visage, savoir non pas à quoi mais à qui elle devait penser en l'entendant parler. Mais elle n'avait finalement jamais osé ouvrir la porte, peut-être par peur d'être déçue ? Peut-être que cela aurait porté préjudice à son père ? Ou peut-être par manque de courage ?

Finalement ce ne fut qu'à la veille de ses vingt-six ans qu'elle eut enfin des réponses à ses questions. Malgré leur formidable avance technologique, son père était de plus en plus faible. Les médicaments prescris par les guérisseurs ne pouvait que le soulager et retarder quelque peu l'inévitable. C'est pourquoi il la fit un jour venir à lui dans sa chambre pour lui parler en privée.

Akila n'était pas idiote, bien au contraire, elle savait que son père gardait ses dernières forces pour mettre ses affaires en ordre avant de rejoindre les Ancêtres. Elle vint donc le voir au plus vite, il devait garder le lit bien plus souvent que d'ordinaire. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit à côté de lui, son père l'observa un instant.

Contrairement à lui Akila avait la peau cuivré de sa mère ainsi que son épaisse chevelure de boucles longue et lourdes d'un brun si foncé qu'elles en étaient presque noires. Une silhouette élancée et une petite moue encore entre l'enfant et la femme, seul ses yeux de fauves, noirs et farouches, trahissait son âge. Devant son air très concentré Akila lui demanda ce qu'il faisait et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Mon enfant, qu'en est-il de ta décision de me succéder ?

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Mes positions n'ont pas changées père. Je suis sûre de ce que je veux. Dit-elle avec véhémence. Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

Il lui tapota gentiment la main, lui dédiant un petit sourire désabusé.

– N'ais crainte ce n'est pas toi ou tes aptitudes que je remets en cause. Expliqua-t-il patiemment avant de devenir à nouveau grave. Akila…avant que tu me donne une réponse définitive, non ne m'interrompt pas ! Il y a une chose qu'il te faut savoir.

Il lui désigna sa table de chevet et l'invita à ouvrir le tiroir. Même si elle était un peu anxieuse, comme le sont les gens qui s'apprêtent à découvrir quelque d'incroyable, elle obéit et sortit du tiroir un curieux appareil. L'objet était plat, de forme ronde et tenait dans la paume de sa main mais le plus curieux était le mélange organique et ferreux dont il était composé. Elle l'examina sur toutes les coutures, essayant de comprendre le sens d'un tel objet.

– Sais-tu ce que c'est ? Lui demanda son père.

– Non. Admit-elle au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

– Ceci est mon fardeau, à moi est à mes prédécesseurs depuis maintenant cent générations. Devant l'air perplexe de sa fille il se fit plus précis. Akila, je vais te révéler un secret, mais jamais il ne devra sortir de cette chambre, tu me comprends ? **Jamais** !

Bien qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu peur elle hocha vivement la tête, trop désireuse d'en savoir davantage.

– Il y a maintenant une centaine d'années le chef de notre peuple à fait un pacte avec une créature, un démon! Ceci…Dit-il en prenant l'objet rond qu'il examina longuement. Ceci est un moyen de communiquer avec lui. La nature de ce pacte ? Une poigné de vies contre la tranquillité d'une centaine d'autres ! Rien de moins.

– Je…je ne comprends pas père. Murmura Akila avec appréhension.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais puis toussa bruyamment, elle lui donna un verre d'eau et réajusta ses coussins pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

– Allons ma fille…pourquoi crois-tu que les wraiths ne sont jamais venu au-delà de l'île ? Il la vit écarquiller les yeux. Ah, tu as compris…oui, ce démon n'est autre que le Commandant wraith des vaisseaux qui viennent moissonner l'île une fois tous les dix ans ! Ce mystérieux partenaire commercial que tu voulais rencontrer c'est lui ! Il vient deux fois par an pour surveiller l'évolution de la population des résidents de l'île et éventuellement nous rappeler à moi et aux anciens dirigeants les termes du contrat.

Akila restait muette mais la stupeur et l'épouvante sur son visage était bien visible. Sentant son désarroi son père prit fermement sa main dans la sienne, l'implorant de ne pas le juger trop sévèrement.

– Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je te demande de bien réfléchir à ton engagement…car quand je serai mort mon fardeau deviendra le tien et c'est à toi que reviendra la tâche de dialoguer avec ce Commandant ! Il me peine de t'imaginer dans cette position peu enviable, j'admets que j'avais espéré pour toi un meilleur avenir mais quelqu'un doit poursuivre la voie de nos aïeux et perpétuer le pacte sinon tous ces sacrifices auront été vain.

La jeune femme ne sut que répondre sur le moment et préféra se retirer un instant pour prendre sa décision. Elle n'accablait pas son père, elle ne jugeait personne, elle comprenait qu'il appliquait un simple proverbe « Un mal pour un bien »…la vrai raison de ses inquiétudes c'était plutôt : Serait-elle capable d'assumer cette responsabilité ? Et si elle ne parvenait pas à satisfaire les exigences de ce Commandant wraith ? Qu'arriverait-il ?

Elle était également en proie à un dilemme, elle était partagée entre la déception et la curiosité vis-à-vis de celui qu'elle avait tant essayé d'imaginer…lui, un wraith ! Ces créatures malfaisantes se nourrissant d'êtres humains, ravageant les mondes de Pégase sans pitié, cette voix qu'elle avait trouvée si captivante était celle d'un monstre ! Akila était si dépitée et d'un autre côté elle reconnut avec un peu de honte, se sentant idiote, n'avoir jamais vu un wraith en vrai. On ne lui avait fait que des descriptions approximatives et des croquis grotesques sans doute assez éloigné de la réalité…comme elle.

Elle dû s'asseoir pour ne pas perdre pieds. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle, aussi crédule ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais réfléchi au fait que les wraiths n'allaient jamais au-delà de l'île alors que la population sur le continent était plus abondante ? La jeune femme avait l'impression de sortir d'une bulle bienveillante dans laquelle elle s'était volontairement plongée. Et dire qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré faire autre chose que de succéder à son père ! Que savait-elle faire d'autre à part la négociation et la diplomatie ? On l'avait élevé pour cette voie et elle aimait ça…Alors quoi ?! Elle allait devoir tout laisser tomber et céder la place à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait supporter cette tâche, ce poste ingrat qui est de sacrifier volontairement des vies pour en préserver un plus grand nombre, cette position si inconfortable qui était de négocier avec un monstre ! Oui…se serait la solution de facilité pour elle, ne pas prendre une telle responsabilité. Mais qui d'autre à part elle pourrait le faire ?!

Et pourquoi n'en serait-elle pas capable après tout ? Depuis plus de cent ans que ce pacte avait été conclu tout c'était bien déroulé non ? Alors pourquoi tant douter d'elle-même ?! Akila oscillait entre le devoir et la facilité…pesant le pour et le contre. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout revenir dans la chambre de son père et lui annoncer qu'elle abandonnait, car il avait eu beau la mettre en garde il devait certainement espérer qu'elle reste sur ses premières positions. Comment pourrait-elle le décevoir maintenant alors qu'il arrivait vraisemblablement au crépuscule de sa vie…Non c'était impensable !

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée qu'elle revint le voir, essayant d'adopter une attitude calme et sûre pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Son père ne semblait plus aussi nerveux que tout à l'heure, s'il redoutait sa décision il ne le montra absolument pas ! Il connaissait bien sa fille et savait qu'elle avait dû longuement peser et soupeser toute cette histoire avant de revenir à lui, donc quel que soit sa décision elle serait mûrement réfléchie.

Akila s'assit à ses côtés, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

– Je te succéderai père.

Ce fut ces seuls mots, ni plus ni moins. Elle le vit pousser un soupir entre le soulagement et l'impuissance tandis qu'il serait plus fermement ses mains. Il l'invita à s'allonger à côté de lui et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui murmurant sa gratitude et des paroles encourageantes…ainsi que des excuses pour l'avenir qu'elle venait de choisir.

Par la suite il lui détailla avec minutie comment elle devait préparer chaque arrivée de ce Commandant wraith. Il lui apprit que son bureau avait une porte dissimulée dans un mur, derrière se trouvait un passage secret qui menait à l'extérieure du bâtiment jusque dans la forêt environnante. Ainsi le Dart pouvait atterrir en toute discrétion dans la forêt puis le Commandant empruntait une trappe qui menait au passage secret et arrivait dans le bureau sans être vu.

Son père prit le temps de lui expliquer comment se déroulait leurs entrevues, il lui décrivit ce wraith comment étant un être calme et maniéré…curieusement le wraith appréciait la nourriture humaine et très vite les anciens dirigeants avaient convenu de lui servir un dîner digne d'un grand hôte de marque auquel le Commandant les invitaient à prendre part avec lui…mais son père lui précisa que le dîner, au début toujours convivial, virait vite à la menace et à l'intimidation. Il invita sa fille à la plus grande prudence, insistant sur le danger que représentait cette sombre créature.

– Ne lui fais jamais confiance ! Il essaiera sûrement de t'effrayer, tu dois rester ferme mais toujours respectueuse. Lui dit-il, sa voix laissant paraître sa crainte. Ne le contrarie pas et tout se passera bien.

Akila ne faisait qu'hocher la tête, raconté ainsi cette tâche avait l'air simple mais elle se doutait que rien n'était plus faux ! Même si proche du trépas son père semblait encore apeuré par ce Commandant…était-il donc si terrible ? Ses explications détaillées ne l'avait qu'à moitié rassuré sur la démarche à suivre. Mais au moins la jeune femme se disait que son père pouvait maintenant partir tranquille cependant elle quitta son chevet sans se douter des remords qu'éprouvait ce dernier de laisser son unique enfant entre les griffes de la plus dangereuse menace qu'il n'ait jamais connue…

Le père d'Akila mourut moins d'un mois après ça. Ses funérailles furent convenablement célébrées par tout le peuple d'Olésia puis une fois sa période de deuil terminée personne n'émit d'objection à ce que la jeune femme prenne la relève. A sa propre surprise tout s'enchaîna naturellement comme une juste suite des choses. Quant se fut officiel, Akila eu conscience qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer désormais et le moment qu'elle avait tant désiré autrefois, et même encore un peu aujourd'hui, approchait…elle allait bientôt devoir rencontrer ce Commandant pour le prévenir que le pouvoir avait changé de main. Assise à l'ancien bureau de son père la jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec le transmetteur qu'il lui avait légué, elle n'avait qu'à le presser dans sa main pour qu'il s'active…une fois que ce serait chose fait son père lui avait dit que l'appareil se mettrait à biper quand le wraith serai là.

Pourtant elle hésitait un peu…en vain évidemment, car ce moment était inéluctable ! Elle essaya de se persuader que c'était comme retirer un pansement et puis malgré les avertissements de son père elle devait admettre qu'elle était dévorée par la curiosité ! Ses sentiments si contradictoires lui prenaient inutilement de l'énergie depuis quelques jours, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par fermer les yeux et activer rapidement l'appareil. Quand elle les rouvrit elle vit une petite lumière clignoter au centre du transmetteur. C'était fait… _ **Il**_ allait venir !

 _XXX_

Il s'écoula plusieurs semaines depuis que la jeune dirigeante d'Olésia avait activé l'appareil. Depuis elle vivait constamment sur ses gardes, l'oreille en alerte au cas où elle entendrait le fameux bipe. Elle veillait bien sûr à être disponible pour les échanges commerciaux ainsi que pour les devoirs de sa charge, craignant d'être contrainte à tout moment de tout lâcher pour accueillir le wraith.

Finalement se fut en fin de journée, au moment où elle c'était permit une petite pause après un long après-midi que le transmetteur lui fit savoir que son hôte allait bientôt arriver. Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement! Akila sauta hors de son fauteuil et couru changer de tenue, c'était une robe d'un violet très sombre, simple mais élégante, qu'elle avait préparé depuis des semaines justement pour cette occasion. Elle attacha également ses lourdes boucles brunes en un chignon convenable, puis se regarda en coup de vent dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. La robe la mettait en valeur sans trop en dévoiler, le but de la jeune femme n'était pas d'être belle mais simplement de faire bonne impression. Cependant elle pouvait déjà sentir des sueurs froides dans son dos tant elle était anxieuse ! Enfin le moment tant attendu et redouté, enfin elle allait savoir à quoi il ressemblait !

Elle courut presque pour rejoindre le bureau où il devait probablement déjà l'attendre. La jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, jamais son orgueil ne le supporterait si elle devait paraître faible ou effrayé devant lui, elle serait forte ! Sinon autant mourir tout de suite.

Toute diplomate qu'elle était Akila était avant tout une femme fière et franche, ce qu'elle pensait elle le disait et le faisait avec ou sans les formes. Pourtant elle était si nerveuse…planté là ! Devant la porte du bureau ! Elle se traita elle-même d'idiote quand elle failli toquer à la porte, c'était son bureau pardi ! Ses mains tremblaient, des frissons incontrôlables la parcouraient de toute part comme de l'électricité. Tout ce stress, cette anticipation était insoutenable.

« _Ressaisis-toi imbécile !_ » Se sermonna-t-elle en essayant de se détendre en soufflant de façon régulière.

C'était inévitable maintenant. Elle devait entrer. Ça devait arriver, elle le savait. Son esprit repassa en mémoire tous les conseils que son père lui avait prodigués puis dans un sursaut de courage et de détermination elle attrapa la poignée et pénétra dans le bureau.

La première chose qu'elle vit ne fut pas un visage mais une grande silhouette noire qui lui tournait le dos, semblant regarder le coucher de soleil par l'immense baie vitrée de la pièce. Curieusement Akila fut légèrement rassuré de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec la créature dès son entrée. Bien entendu il avait cette forme humaine et masculine, il en avait largement la carrure du moins, son long et noir manteau de cuir le rendait même encore plus imposant comparé à elle. D'un mouvement gracieux le wraith se retourna puis se figea presque immédiatement en la voyant, son regard jaune laissa voir un court instant sa surprise avant de se fermer et de la détailler froidement de haut en bas.

Akila se fit violence pour paraître sereine mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le lorgner avec une curiosité polie…sa peau verte avec quelques veines apparentes la troubla, ses longs cheveux blancs et lisses étaient parfaitement coiffés comme ses deux petits moustachos à son menton et la jeune femme se surprit elle-même à trouver les traits de son visage fins et harmonieux pour le monstre qu'il était censé être. C'était donc ça un wraith ? D'après les descriptions qu'on lui en avait fait la jeune femme c'était imagé bien des choses mais sûrement pas qu'il pouvait à ce point avoir l'air si…humain, malgré son uniforme de cuir et son apparence plutôt excentrique à son goût.

Après cet instant où ils s'étaient évalués en chien de faïence les yeux si dérangeant du wraith se firent ouvertement interrogateurs et il releva légèrement le menton comme s'il la sommait de se présenter.

N'oubliant pas sa résolution de paraître assurée bien qu'elle ne l'était qu'à demi, Akila s'approcha prudemment de lui en le saluant du signe de tête.

– Bonsoir, je me nomme Akila. C'est moi qui vous ai contacté.

Le Commandant haussa une de ses arcades sourcilières dépourvu de poil cependant il inclina doucement la tête sur le côté en continuant de la scruter patiemment.

– Où est votre dirigeant ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui parlant pour la première fois.

« _Sa voix_ » Elle la reconnu aussitôt ! C'était bien lui alors, cette voix qui l'avait tant fascinée depuis des années était bien la sienne. Ce timbre grave et multi tons, à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure et aussi doux qu'une caresse. La jeune femme ne ressentit aucune animosité dans sa question cependant il avait employé un ton sûr de tel sorte qu'il était inconcevable de ne pas lui répondre dans la minute.

– Je suis sa fille. Expliqua-t-elle posément. Mon père nous a malheureusement quitté il y a peu, c'est moi qui vais le remplacer désormais.

Cette fois le wraith ne cacha pas sa stupeur puis il dévoila ses dents pointues et impressionnantes en un fugace sourire.

– Cela promet d'être intéressant…Susurra-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

Akila ne sut pas vraiment si cette réponse était de bonne augure toutefois elle détesta son air supérieur. Il ne l'en croyait pas capable peut-être ?! Il semblait si fier, si sûr de lui, se tenant bien droit presque avec majesté…elle l'admettait avec un peu de réticence mais c'est vrai qu'il était assez impressionnant.

– Vous ouvrez de bien grands yeux. Constata-t-il en soutenant imperturbablement son regard.

Akila rougit légèrement, trop sans doute pour que sa peau mate ne le laisse voir, réalisant qu'elle l'examinait à la limite de l'indiscrétion.

– Pardonnez-moi si je vous dévisage, c'est juste que…en fait c'est la première fois que je vois un wraith et de si près surtout, c'est assez étrange. Dit-elle en cachant son appréhension grandissante sous une franchise un peu cabotine.

Visiblement cela eu un effet plutôt positif car le sourire terrifiant du wraith s'élargit un peu plus. Faisant abstraction de son léger malaise, elle l'invita à s'assoir dans les fauteuils prévus à cet effet.

– Dans ce cas il n'y a pas d'offense…Lui assura-t-il en prenant dignement place en face d'elle. Votre géniteur m'avait effectivement paru assez faible la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés cependant il semblerait qu'il n'a pas jugé bon de m'informer de son état et encore moins qu'il avait une descendante prête à le remplacer.

Le malaise de la jeune femme s'accentua tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à le regarder droit dans les yeux et les siens étaient si inhumain, si emplis d'intensité qu'elle avait peine à ne pas s'en détourner. Lui ne cillait quasiment pas, son regard était fixe, implacable comme s'il guettait quelque chose.

– Disons qu'il n'était pas certain que j'accepte. Dit-elle simplement.

– Et pourtant vous l'avez fait, pourquoi ?

Décidément Akila se disait que cette créature n'y allait pas par quatre chemins ! Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire en sorte que cette entrevue se termine au plus vite tant elle craignait de dire quelque chose de malheureux, car après tout elle ne le connaissait pas et donc ne savait pas comment le wraith était susceptible de réagir…même si jusqu'ici il s'était montré plutôt « agréable ».

– Sans que je le sache à l'époque, j'ai été élevé dans ce but…Il était donc impensable que je fasse autre chose. Et j'ajouterai également que je ne regrette pas ce choix. Termina-t-elle sur un air assuré, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une enfant commis d'office pour parlementer. Elle ne laissa pas non plus s'installer un silence entre eux et enchaîna sur un autre sujet bien plus important. A présent j'apprécierai que vous m'éclairiez sur certains points, s'il vous plait.

Bien qu'il ne dise rien le Commandant avait un mince rictus en coin qui irrita un peu Akila, il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux tandis qu'il l'écoutait lui poser des questions divers est variés sur le pacte établi entre lui et son peuple. Il répondit calmement à chacune, lui donnant les chiffres exacts d'humains qu'ils sélectionnaient habituellement, vers quels périodes de l'année, etc… La jeune femme encaissait froidement toutes ces sinistres informations, elle avait l'impression de vendre du bétail alors qu'il s'agissait de vies humaines cependant elle resta admirablement neutre, promettant qu'elle respecterait scrupuleusement sa part du pacte. Puis à sa demande elle se leva pour lui servir un verre de vin, bien entendu son père l'avait prévenue des petites habitudes du wraith toutefois cela la rendait un peu confuse, ça semblait bien trop humain.

– On peut dire que vous êtes bien plus loquace que votre père. Lança-t-il soudainement alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour attraper la carafe de vin et le servir.

– Ça je crois que c'est parce qu'il avait peur de vous. Lui répondit-elle spontanément.

Elle se retourna mais laissa échapper malgré elle un sursaut de surprise en voyant qu'il était juste derrière elle, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever de son siège. Il était un peu trop près d'elle à son goût cependant la jeune femme n'exigea pas qu'il prenne plus de distance, ne voulant pas le contrarier.

Visiblement satisfait de son effet le Commandant la regardait de toute sa hauteur, la dépassant d'une tête.

– Et pas vous ? Demanda-t-il sur un air de défi.

Akila sentit son pauvre cœur d'humaine s'emballer comme un cheval au galop. Cette proximité avec ce terrible prédateur ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser et elle fut partagée entre l'idée de s'éloigner elle-même ou de tenir bon et rester là.

– Je…je ne vous trouve pas particulièrement rassurant je l'admets. Murmura-t-elle en lui donnant son verre. Mais je n'ai pas peur…pourquoi, je devrais ?

Le wraith émit un son guttural qui ressemblait vaguement à un petit ricanement amusé et même un peu narquois. Les traits aristocratiques de son visage affichaient une mine assez condescendante tandis qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres.

– Vous êtes un curieux spécimen _Akiilllaaa_ …Dit-il en s'attardent délibérément et langoureusement sur son prénom, il but une gorgée de vin tandis qu'elle observait ses longs doigts griffus tenir élégamment le verre à pied. En effet vous n'avez rien à craindre…du moment que les miens ont de quoi manger à leur faim.

La jeune femme compris évidemment la mise en garde et se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête.

– Vous ne vous êtes pas servi. Constata-t-il en voyant qu'elle n'avait sorti qu'un seul verre.

– Non…je ne bois pas. Dit-elle en étant maintenant vraiment gênée par cette proximité assez inconvenante.

– Dommage, c'est excellant. Lui assura-t-il, laissant entendre qu'il était un fin connaisseur. Il s'éloigna enfin, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme et retourna devant la baie vitrée, il commençait déjà à faire nuit. Votre peuple recèle de choses raffinées en tout genre, c'est bien pour ça qu'il est mon préféré.

Cette dernière phrase interpella grandement Akila, elle osa le rejoindre mais à une distance plus respectable cette fois.

– Vous voulez dire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à bénéficier de cet « arrangement » ?

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil cependant toute trace d'amusement avait disparu. Ne le voyant pas lui répondre tout de suite Akila eu peur d'avoir été trop indiscrète.

– Vous supposez bien. Fut sa seule réponse, visiblement c'était un sujet qu'il n'était disposé à aborder avec elle.

Il termina rapidement son verre puis l'informa qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé. Sur le moment la jeune femme le remercia simplement d'être venu et de lui avoir accordé de son temps puis lui souhaita le bonsoir cependant le salut du Commandant fut bien plus distingué.

– C'est un plaisir qu'il me tarde de renouveler. Lui dit-il en prenant doucement mais fermement sa main, la tenant juste au niveau de sa poitrine couverte de cuir, Akila rougit un peu tout en sentant son souffle chaud sur ses doigts. Soyez assuré que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Sa peau était vraiment très froide et ce contact physique soudain la troubla grandement. Il partit ensuite en direction d'un mur de la pièce, à droite du grand bureau, et ouvrit d'une main experte la porte dissimulée toutefois il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle avant de sortir.

– Au fait la prochaine fois je resterai pour dîner, vous veillerez naturellement à ce que tout soit prêt ?

– Bien entendu. Lui affirma la jeune femme.

C'est en voyant un dernier sourire retord sur les lèvres du wraith qu'Akila comprit le sens ambiguë de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte pour pousser un petit rire nerveux puis de profonds soupirs et se précipita sur la carafe de vin pour en boire une bonne gorgée à son tour. Part les Ancêtres, qu'il était impressionnant ! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père était toujours angoissé à l'idée de le recevoir. Et encore elle soupçonnait le wraith d'avoir été bien plus aimable que d'ordinaire, peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise, parce qu'il voulait d'abord l'évaluer, elle ne savait pas. Maintenant qu'il était enfin partit elle autorisait son corps à frissonner et à trembler comme il lui plaisait, le nœud dans son estomac disparaissait peu à peu ainsi que la pression dans sa poitrine.

Dans l'ensemble elle reconnaissait que cette première prise de contact c'était assez bien passée, mais c'était lui, sa présence, sa voix, cette façon qui l'avait eu de la dévoré des yeux comme si il n'y avait eu qu'elle dans son champ de vision, tout ça l'avait considérablement ébranlée…de plus il avait l'air si sûr de lui, si confiant que s'en était presque intimidant. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'amusait d'elle, pourtant elle était restée ferme, franche et sérieuse tout au long de leur échange, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser ainsi ?

Se sentant soudainement las la jeune femme préféra aller se coucher, demain elle devait vaguer à d'autres occupations tout aussi importantes et présentement elle était vidée mentalement. Elle espérait juste que ce Commandant, dont elle ne savait même pas le nom d'ailleurs, n'allait pas revenir aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre…même si une petite voix au plus profond de son esprit déjà somnolant était assez désireuse de réitérer l'expérience.

En chemin pour retourner sur son croiseur le wraith, lui, brûlait déjà d'impatience à l'idée de revoir la nouvelle dirigeante de ce peuple.

Lui qui était venu en ce lieu d'humeur morose, pensant avoir été contacté pour apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, quelle charmante surprise il avait eu ! Quand il s'était retourné et qu'il l'avait vu il s'était d'abord demandé si il n'y avait pas un malentendu, l'idée qu'elle puisse être une sorte de cadeau de la part de l'ancien chef lui avait aussi traversé l'esprit…après tout lors des premières années où le pacte avait été conclu le dirigent de l'époque lui offrait un humain ou une humaine pour le sustenter, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui-même de se passer de ce genre d'offrande pour se tourner vers des plaisirs plus subtiles.

Il allait traiter avec une femelle donc ? Et bien soit ! Ce serait la première fois et même si elle semblait assez jeune elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était fraîche et amusante, téméraire dans son genre et d'une franchise déconcertante selon lui même si il avait à plusieurs reprises sentit sa nervosité par ses fentes sensorielles. C'était une jolie petite chose aussi, avec sa peau dorée et ses grand yeux aux iris entièrement noirs.

« _Je ne vous trouve pas particulièrement rassurant…_ » Avait-elle dit, ah si elle savait ! Il pouvait être bien plus terrifiant s'il le voulait. Mais inutile d'effrayer cette enfant de si bonne heure, sans compter qu'elle était bien plus divertissante présentement.

Il allait devoir s'organiser à l'avenir pour pouvoir revenir sur ce monde plus fréquemment que par le passé, car il n'allait certainement pas attendre un an avant de revenir même si pour un wraith une année n'était qu'un bref battement de cils.

 _XXX_

 _A suivre…_

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est un peu court c'est vrai mais c'est voulu rassurez-vous. Je voulais d'abord poser le cadre avant de vraiment lancer l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que je vous ai donné envie de lire la suite, car elle va bientôt venir.**

 **Oui j'ai gardé beaucoup de chose de l'épisode « Condemned » cependant là aussi c'est voulu. Je voulais vraiment sauvegarder cette ambiance bien particulière qu'il y a dans cet épisode avec ce Wraith qui semble être un mélange entre Hannibal Lecter et Méphistophélès.**

 **J'aimais bien aussi mon nouveau personnage, Akila, une femme déterminée, forte quoique encore un peu hésitante mais quand ont vois la tâche qu'on lui confie franchement ça terrifierait n'importe qui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Second rendez-vous

**Salut tout le monde ! Pour commencer un grand merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont encore plus boosté pour la suite. Voici donc ce deuxième chapitre que vous m'avez réclamez. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment et à tout de suite.**

 _XXX_

Deux mois plus tard le transmetteur bipa de nouveau. Akila avait réagi au quart de tour, ordonnant à son chef cuisinier de faire dresser une table dans la pièce adjacente à son bureau et de préparer un repas pour deux, prétextant qu'elle recevait un partenaire commercial à l'improviste.

La jeune femme se sentait encore angoissée de revoir ce wraith cependant elle était plus confiante que la dernière fois. Elle songea néanmoins que ce système de communication entre eux laissait franchement à désirer. Elle était prévenu le jour même de son arrivée et elle ne serait pas toujours disponible, elle s'arma donc de courage pour aborder ce point avec lui.

Comme pour leur dernière rencontre elle avait déjà préparé une tenue, cette fois-ci une robe beige clair et cintrée, sans manches et lui arrivant juste au niveau des genoux à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur Olésia en cette période de l'année. Bien sûr elle attacha encore ses cheveux en un chignon correct puis elle fit aussi vite qu'elle le pu pour arriver avant lui dans le bureau.

Akila veilla à ce que tout soit en ordre et à son plus grand soulagement c'était bien le cas. La table était mise avec un beau service d'assiettes et de couverts ainsi que des mets fumants au centre de la table, dégageant une odeur alléchante.

Elle prit soin de fermer la porte du bureau à clé, inutile de prendre des risques, puis elle alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil, attendant son invité qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à apparaître. La jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, tentant d'anticiper ce nouvel entretien tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu décider le wraith à revenir si vite. Au moins tout été prêt.

Le son caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre résonna à ses oreilles et la jeune femme fit un effort pour étirer ses lèvres en un petit sourire avenant alors qu'elle tournait la tête dans la direction du Commandant qui venait d'entrer par la porte dérobée. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient impeccablement coiffés et il avait exactement le même uniforme que lors de leur première rencontre, Akila se demanda vaguement avec un peu d'ironie s'il avait d'autres vêtements que ce manteau de cuir noir bien qu'il mettait parfaitement son corps grand et élancé en valeur.

Ses yeux de fauve la trouvèrent tout de suite. Se mouvant élégamment pour la rejoindre Akila le trouvait toujours aussi impressionnant. Elle se releva et le salua.

– _Akila_ …Murmura-t-il de son habituel ton grave et suave.

Elle le vit incliner la tête en guise de salut puis il prit une profonde inspiration, sentant sûrement les odeurs délicieuses de la pièce à côté.

– J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt. Dit-elle plus pour éviter un silence embarrassant.

– Humm…ma venue est-elle importune ? Demanda le Commandant wraith en arquant une arcade sourcilière.

– Loin de là ! Se reprit immédiatement la jeune femme, craignant l'avoir offensé bêtement. Je pense seulement qu'être prévenu le jour même n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour moi de me rendre disponible pour vous.

Décidément le wraith s'amusait du sérieux de la jeune humaine, elle semblait prendre ça très à cœur. Il s'étonna aussi qu'elle soit la première à lui dire que leur moyen de communiquer ne lui convenait pas, seulement elle ne savait pas que le wraith avait décidé il y a bien longtemps de ce système justement en sachant que les dirigeants de ce peuple seraient pris de court, il adorait les voir venir à lui essoufflés et anxieux, effrayés même ! S'excusant humblement de leur retard puis se traînant plus bas que terre pour satisfaire ses moindres exigences. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un divertissement supplémentaire cependant l'humaine ne semblait pas en avoir conscience…il se demandait même si elle réalisait bien l'ampleur de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il lui en prenait l'envie ou le caprice ?...sûrement pas.

– Bien j'y songerai. Lui concéda-t-il, puis il étira son long bras et posa la main droite dans le dos de la jeune femme qu'il sentit frémir à son contact. A présent je vous prie de me m'accompagner à côté, le dîner risque de refroidir.

Akila fut si sidérée par son geste qu'elle le laissa l'entraîner. Il la guida à travers le bureau comme si c'était le sien, comme si c'était elle l'invitée et non le contraire. Il y avait deux assiettes, chacune en bout de table, il lui tira galamment la chaise pour qu'elle prenne place après quoi il alla tranquillement s'asseoir en laissant lentement traîner ses doigts griffus sur le bois vernis de la table. Son estomac étant contracté par son état de vigilance Akila n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. Elle préférait donc le regarder se servir un verre d'un millésime bien choisi pour l'occasion ainsi qu'une petite quantité de chaque plat sans pour autant trop remplir son assiette. Il but une gorgée de son breuvage juste après l'avoir humé d'un air appréciateur.

– De ceux que j'ai goûté c'est mon favori. Déclara-t-il en reposant son verre.

– J'espère que vous trouverez la nourriture acceptable, étant donné que je ne connaissais pas vos préférences dans ce domaine…mon chef cuisinier a beaucoup de talent. Dit alors Akila en sortant de son mutisme.

Il releva ses yeux de prédateur sur elle, un sourire railleur en coin.

– Oui j'ose aussi l'espérer…je me souviens de l'ancien chef, le pauvre homme c'était montré lui-même beaucoup plus appétissant que les repas qu'il vous préparait. Dit-il sur une note légère, comme si c'était tout à fait anodin.

Akila ne sut pas tout de suite s'il s'agissait d'humour douteux ou si c'était un fait avéré…puis en faisant appel à sa mémoire il lui semblait se souvenir qu'il y a quelques années l'ancien chef cuisinier avait quitté son poste soi-disant pour raison de santé…Un frisson désagréable la parcouru.

A demi fascinée elle voyait le wraith manger paisiblement. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il avait tout de même quelques difficultés à avaler les aliments solides, comme si son œsophage n'avait pas servi depuis des siècles. En fait elle ne savait pas vraiment comment un wraith était censé se nourrir d'un humain en temps normal, elle savait juste qu'il y avait un rapport avec leur main droite et que cela était une vrai torture, un enfer pour la victime qui le subissait.

– Je trouve ça curieux et intriguant de vous voir ainsi ingérer de la vraie nourriture…Avoua-t-elle, essayant de chasser des pensées peu agréables qui s'imposaient dans son esprit.

– Notre lignée a beau être vorace, beaucoup d'entre nous ont su garder une certaine…forme d' _appréciation_ pour les choses raffinées. Lui répondit-il volontiers, il planta sa fourchette dans un bout de viande et l'examina comme le ferai un scientifique. Ceci a beau m'apporter de grands moments de plaisir, je ne sens pas sustenté pour autant.

Tout en disant cela il reposa son couvert contre le bord de l'assiette et la regarda bizarrement.

– Vous ne mangez pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui désignant son assiette vide.

– Je n'ai pas faim. Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

– Serait-ce moi qui vous en coupe l'envie ? Supposa-t-il, riant intérieurement de l'éclat de panique qu'il venait de voir briller dans ses grands yeux noirs.

– Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça. Mentit-elle un peu, en réalité il était indirectement responsable de sa perte d'appétit en effet mais uniquement parce qu'il la rendait anxieuse et non parce qu'elle était dégoûtée comme il avait voulu l'insinuer. Le cuisinier à du juger normal de mettre deux assiettes mais je ne mange, ni ne boit pendant le travail.

Le wraith demeura silencieux suite à cette révélation puis se releva sans que la jeune femme ne comprenne pourquoi. Normalement elle se serait mise debout elle aussi mais l'intensité dans ses yeux de félin l'empêcha de se lever, le wraith avait les mains croisées dans le dos tandis qu'il contournait très lentement la table pour la rejoindre.

– Vous considérez donc cette entrevue comme du travail ?

– Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Il eut encore ce mince sourire énigmatique qui agaçait de plus en plus Akila et qui n'hésitait plus vraiment à le cacher, son joli visage faisant une petite moue crispée. Le voir se jouer d'elle la piquait quelque peu dans sa fierté.

– C'est une froide façon d'envisager la chose. Dit-il en un murmure, adorant le petit froncement de sourcils agacé qu'elle avait eu. Pour ma part je vois plus cela comme…Il chercha ses mots…une visite courtoise.

Il retourna brièvement à sa place mais uniquement pour s'emparer de la bouteille de millésime et vint remplir le verre de la jeune femme avant de le lui tendre.

– J'apprécierai que vous le voyiez également de cette façon.

Akila parut un instant décontenancé par ses propos, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle ne se voyait pas du tout l'accueillir comme elle le ferait pour un ami. Un peu hésitante elle accepta le verre, devant lever la tête pour croiser son regard défiant.

– Je vais essayer. Lui accorda-t-elle en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Le wraith dévoila alors toutes ses dents terrifiantes, visiblement satisfait puis retourna finir son repas. Ils continuèrent vaguement de parler, finalement le breuvage qu'il lui avait servi aida énormément Akila à se détendre bien qu'elle demeurait toujours prudente. Soudainement elle se souvenu qu'elle ignorait encore le nom du wraith et le lui demanda très naturellement…elle n'eut pour début de réponse qu'un ricanement narquois. Le Commandant lui apprit donc que ceux de sa race avait effectivement des noms mais qu'il s'agissait là d'une information particulièrement précieuse et intime pour un wraith et que les humains n'était pas jugé digne les connaître.

Bien qu'elle trouva ça étrange Akila n'insista pas, toutefois les humains ayant besoin de nommer les choses elle commençait déjà à avoir quelques idées de noms pour ce surprenant spécimen qu'était ce Commandant wraith.

Quand il eut fini de dîner la jeune femme se leva cette fois-ci en même temps que lui, déjà prête à retourner dans le bureau pourtant quand il fut assez proche d'elle elle crut voir ce qui ressemblait à une cicatrice dans sa main droite.

Remarquant qu'elle était immobile le wraith s'arrêta également, sentant une grande curiosité dans l'esprit de la jeune humaine.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant sa main.

Machinalement le Commandant mit sa main devant lui, l'ouvrant bien grand, exposant ainsi sa fente nourricière.

– Ne me dîtes pas que vous l'ignorez ? Lui demanda-t-il assez surprit mais sachant déjà la réponse rien qu'en voyant le visage perplexe de la jeune femme. Ceci est ma fente nourricière, c'est par elle que l'énergie d'un corps humain circule jusque dans mon organisme. Joignant ses gestes à la parole, non sans éprouver un certain plaisir malsain, il tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la peau douce de la jeune femme juste en dessous de son cou. La fente se place ici, juste au niveau du sternum et là…

Brusquement Akila eu un mouvement de recul non seulement par son instinct qui lui criait que c'était salutaire mais aussi parce qu'elle aurait juré avoir senti quelque chose s'accrocher à sa peau !

Sans que le wraith, qui soit dit en passant avait l'air à la fois mi-amusé mi-frustré, ne proteste Akila lui prit la main entre les siennes et examina minutieusement cette fameuse fente. Au début on aurait vraiment dit une profonde cicatrice allant du haut au bas de sa paume …cependant si on regardait de plus près on pouvait voir cinq petits croquets très discrets et pointus tout autour de la fente. Sans qu'elle se l'explique la jeune femme fut comme prise d'une envie irrépressible de la toucher et très délicatement elle la frôla du bout du doigt.

Elle entendit alors ce qui ressemblait un langoureux ronronnement puis une main de fer enserra brusquement son poignet pour éloigner sa main de la fente nourricière. Quand Akila releva la tête pour voir le visage du Commandant elle fut choquée par ses yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes et cet air… _affamé_ clairement visible sur ses traits.

– Prenez garde…Lui conseilla-t-il sur un ton intimiste. En faisant cela il se pourrait que vous soyez vraiment mon prochain repas.

Prenant soudainement parfaitement conscience du danger, Akila hocha vivement la tête et se dégagea de sa poigne, marchant vite pour rejoindre un fauteuil au fond du bureau. Le Commandant inspira profondément avant de la suivre, calmant ses instincts de prédateur qui l'avaient violemment saisi. L'irrésistible curiosité de l'humaine aurait pu lui coûter la vie si il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il pouvait encore sentir sa fente nourricière s'agiter dans sa paume, s'il avait été un wraith plus jeune il n'aurait sans doute pas résisté à cet appel de la faim. Était-ce de l'ignorance, de l'inconscience ou du courage qui était la cause de cette absence de peur chez cette humaine ? Il n'arrivait pas encore à le déterminer cependant elle semblait avoir compris que pour son propre bien elle ne devait surtout pas recommencer…même si avant la faim c'était une délicieuse sensation qui l'avait submergé alors qu'elle ne faisait que l'effleuré ce qui était déjà un geste très téméraire en soi.

Il la rejoignit vite, l'air plus serein. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de cet incident. Akila méditait sur son attitude vis-à-vis du wraith, ne comprenant pas sa fascination pour lui, elle l'était tellement qu'elle parvenait à se mettre en danger toute seule, c'était affligeant et en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en quelque sorte privilégiée. Après tout lorsqu'un humain voyait un wraith c'était sans doute la première et surtout la dernière fois alors que elle elle avait tout le loisir de regarder ce sombre et élégant prédateur, de l'examiner, de lui poser des questions.

Cette fois par contre il était resté debout devant elle, à une distance correcte. Peut-être était-il encore en proie à ses pulsions meurtrières pourtant la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à avoir réellement peur après tout si il comptait se nourrir d'elle il ne l'aurait pas éloigné de lui tout à l'heure. Après avoir échangé d'autres banalité Akila ne put retenir des excuses sortir de sa bouche.

Bien qu'il trouva ridicule de s'excuser pour une chose si insignifiante le Commandant joua rêveusement avec les deux moustachos blancs à son menton comme s'il prenait ses excuses en considération.

– Je pourrais éventuellement vous pardonner ce geste, ainsi que vous accorder un meilleur moyen de nous contacter comme vous me l'avez demandez, si…

Même si elle était soudainement remplie d'appréhension Akila était toute ouïe et l'encouragea à poursuivre sa phrase. Avec un discret rictus au coin des lèvres le Commandant prit plaisir à prendre son temps, à la faire languir puis il exposa sa demande.

– Détachez vos cheveux.

Akila tomba dénue, complètement stupéfaite.

– Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle, non pas qu'elle était choquée mais elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'une telle demande. C'est une plaisanterie ?

Imperturbable, le wraith n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Sa haute silhouette se rapprocha d'un pas, projetant son ombre sur elle.

– Puis-je vous demander votre âge ?

– Vingt…vingt-six ans, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

– Humm…alors détachez vos cheveux je vous prie. Ce chignon trop protocolaire vous fait paraître plus âgée que vous ne l'êtes. Déclara-t-il sans équivoque.

Un moment interdite, réalisant à peine ce qui se passait ses mains étaient déjà sur sa coiffure, retirant les épingles qu'elle y avait glissé pour maintenir son chignon. Akila ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui obéissait, elle exécutait machinalement sa demande et ses longues boucles brunes tombèrent sur ses épaules et dans son dos. C'était une chevelure belle mais difficile à discipliner lui conférant un aspect sauvage quand elle la laissait détachée.

Le wraith la considéra longuement en silence, rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser ne se voyait sur son visage.

La chevelure était un critère de beauté important chez les wraiths, en particulier chez les femelles. En ce qui le concernait le Commandant les préférait longues, volumineuses, idéalement foncées et celles qui étaient ondulés ou bouclés étaient tout à fait exotique pour lui.

– Ravissant…Fini-t-il par susurrer pour lui-même.

Les joues d'Akila prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle recevait des compliments sur son physique, elle savait qu'elle était plutôt agréable au regard mais curieusement le fait que cela vienne de lui la troublait davantage.

Il vint s'asseoir à sa gauche, même assit il demeurait plus grand qu'elle. Incapable de bouger la jeune femme le laissa jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

– Vous devriez les coiffer ainsi plus souvent...Dit-il en faisant glisser subtilement son index sur son cou alors qu'il rejetait ses épaisses mèches posées sur son épaule dans son dos.

Akila pu sentir le bout de son ongle griffu sur sa peau et eu soudain un moment d'hésitation sur l'attitude à adopter.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Souffla-t-elle en un murmure à peine audible.

Elle vit ses lèvres fines remuer pour lui répondre quand ils entendirent des coups à la porte du bureau les surprenant tous les deux.

* _Madame la Juge ? Vous êtes encore là ?_ * Appela une voix à l'extérieur.

Par pur réflexe et bien qu'elle sache la porte verrouillée la jeune femme voulu répondre pour savoir qui osait la déranger maintenant mais une main se posa fermement contre sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son.

– Silence...lui chuchota faiblement le Commandant à l'oreille. Il va partir.

Il y eu d'autres coups, Akila ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette absence de volonté, en temps normale elle se serait déjà relevé et éloigner toutefois le wraith possédait une autorité naturelle à laquelle elle semblait obéir inconsciemment. Pendant un moment qui lui sembla durer des heures elle put sentir son souffle contre sa joue, elle crut même l'entendre humer ses cheveux mais elle n'en était pas sûre. En tout cas son poil se hérissait à cette pensée.

Quand il fut certain que ce gêneur fut partit le wraith libéra l'humaine de son emprise. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, lui observateur, elle pétrifiée.

-Je voulais juste vous éviter une situation compromettante. Expliqua le Commandant, sentant qu'elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

Sans qu'il s'y attende ce fut visiblement au tour d'Akila de sourire et de pousser un petit rire un peu gênée.

-Je crains que le simple fait de se rencontrer soit déjà amplement compromettant.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, bien que ce ne fût qu'un son faible et timide. Finalement cette interruption n'avait peut-être pas que des inconvénients. Il commençait à trouver ce jeu de chat et de souris entre eux particulièrement excitant.

-C'est pourquoi il nous faudra recommencer. Dit-il en dévoilant ses dents impressionnantes.

-Sans aucun doute. Approuva Akila, sachant que même si elle le voulait elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de revenir. Puis-je m'enquérir de votre prochaine visite ?

Il y eut un air mystérieux dans ses yeux jaunes, il releva dignement le menton en la considérant.

-Je ne peux le dire avec exactitude pour l'heure…cependant je veillerai à ce que vous soyez prévenu au moins deux jours avant mon arrivée. Il frôla sa joue avec le dos de son doigt. Êtes-vous satisfaite ?

Sa voix la faisait frissonner par sa lenteur sensuelle, elle soutenu son regard et acquiesça en le remerciant de sa considération.

-Bien. Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. Déclara-t-il en se redressant gracieusement, l'invitant à faire de même en l'attirant à lui par la main. J'ai déjà grande hâte de vous revoir.

Akila le regarda partir sans ajouter un mot, cependant son corps et sa tête étaient en ébullition. Elle alla regarder à la baie vitrée et attendit de voir son petit vaisseau s'envoler au loin. Là la jeune femme fut prise d'une curieuse sensation qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier.

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre ses appartements privées elle repensa à cette entrevue de long en large et en travers, essayant de comprendre et d'analyser ses propres réactions…surtout physique. Elle avait encore la chair de poule dû au toucher du wraith ainsi qu'un frisson semblable à de l'électricité qui ne voulait plus quitter son dos. Comment faisait-il ça ?

En entrant dans sa chambre elle prit place devant sa coiffeuse, réfléchissant toujours d'un air très concentré. La jeune femme vit ensuite en regardant du coin de l'œil son reflet dans le miroir. Avec sa chevelure de fauve elle avait l'impression de ne ressembler à rien.

« _Ravissant…_ »

C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Vraiment ? Ça lui plaisait ? Elle se secoua brusquement, non mais à quoi pensait-elle ?! La survie de son peuple était en jeu et dépendait du bon vouloir de cette créature et elle elle ne faisait que se poser des questions stupides !

-Imbécile ! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Pourtant elle releva la tête vers son reflet. Ses joues étaient encore un peu roses du mélange de gêne et d'excitation qu'elle avait éprouvé tout le long de sa visite. Akila porta ses doigts sur sa joue gauche puis sur son cou comme l'avait fait le wraith auparavant…c'est là qu'un nom lui vint.

-Shawn…

Il était sorti naturellement de sa bouche. Oui, Shawn…c'était un nom qui lui avait toujours plût. C'était doux à entendre et à prononcer, ce nom était comme un murmure et semblait dégager quelque chose de sensuel et d'élégant…comme lui, comme sa voix.

Sa voix ronronnante, chaude et inquiétante à la fois, cette voix avec cette multitude de timbres qu'elle aurait pu écouter pendant des heures. Soudain la jeune femme cru presque mourir de honte en songeant à ça et se gifla mentalement en se moquant de sa propre immaturité.

 _XXX_

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le croiseur était en hyper-espace pour rejoindre la ruche en orbite autour d'une réserve de nourriture, le Commandant, qui ne se doutait pas qu'on l'avait rebaptisé, s'étirait paresseusement en sortant du lit. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement en se remémorant sa soirée, à commencer par l'humain qu'il avait consommé en arrivant sur le croiseur ainsi qu'à son adoratrice personnel qui sommeillait encore dans son lit, épuisée par ses appétits sexuel qu'il avait eu besoin de calmer d'urgence.

Sa faim qu'elle soit purement nutritionnelle ou charnelle avaient toutes deux la même origine…une humaine particulièrement curieuse aux grands yeux noirs. Naturellement il était un wraith plutôt âgée sachant se contrôler, heureusement car sinon il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de cette petite créature.

Le Commandant était quelqu'un de patient et pouvait se vanter d'être plutôt ouvert d'esprit, autrement comment aurait-il pu prendre plaisir à se jouer de ses propres pulsions et à faire preuve d'autant de minières avec les humains qu'il fréquentait hors de son croiseur. Cependant il sentait qu'avec cette humaine là les choses étaient sensiblement différentes, la simple idée d'être à nouveau seul avec elle l'exaltait.

Le wraith avait totalement foi en ses atouts qu'ils soient intellectuel ou physique. Il était adroit, élégant, gracieux et suave bien qu'il n'eut en lui aucune âme et aucune pitié. Il se savait même plutôt beau, ayant un corps attrayant, sculpté et fort, tout cela le rendait très sûr de lui et de la séduction qu'il pouvait exercer. Il avait également eut l'honneur ultime d'être choisi comme partenaire de reproduction pour sa reine il y a quelques siècles jusqu'à ce qu'elle le récompense en lui donnant le commandement de son propre croiseur.

Il entendit son adoratrice, Ghenia, remuer cependant elle n'était pas encore réveillée. Se retournant vers elle il l'examina minutieusement, ses cheveux châtains longs et légèrement frisés étaient encore entremêlés de la soirée agitée qu'elle avait passé, son corps nu et blanc était langoureusement étendu sur le lit parmi les fourrures qui le recouvrait partiellement et son beau visage aux traits délicats semblait rayonner…rien d'étonnant à cela ça puisque sa petite adoratrice n'avait d'yeux que pour lui ! Il est vrai que c'était en partie cette adoration inconditionnelle pour sa personne qui avait poussé le wraith à la prendre comme servante et il s'en délectait chaque jour mais depuis deux mois il est vrai que ces envies allaient ailleurs. Son goût pour la nouveauté et l'exotisme prenait peu à peu le dessus et le faisait comparer cette femelle à l'autre à la peau dorée, au regard franc et déterminé et à la chevelure sombre aux boucles sensuelles.

Akila avait du potentiel, il en était sûr. Mais le wraith appréciait surtout le jeu, le défi, s'il lui prenait le caprice de s'amuser avec elle, comme ça semblait déjà être le cas, il n'allait pas se jeter dessus même si cette idée était assez tentante. Il avait déjà senti qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente même si la jeune femme ne paraissait pas en avoir vraiment conscience, il suffirait qu'il joue habilement de sa séduction et alors c'est elle qui lui tomberait dans les bras…oui cette idée lui plaisait bien plus. Quel challenge cela serait !

D'ordinaire quand un wraith voulait une femelle humaine l'avis de cette dernière ne comptait pas et il apaisait souvent sa faim d'elle avec brutalité avant de la dévorer. Le Commandant lui avait dépassé ce stade primitif de l'accouplement même s'il gardait ce côté avide et vorace propre à son espèce puis en ayant côtoyé quelques humaines plus au moins chevronnées dans ce domaine il avait appris à apprécier le désir de ses partenaires. Il ne lui viendrait plus à l'idée aujourd'hui de prendre une novice pour concubine, ces petites femelles étaient bien trop fragiles et effrayées pour satisfaire ses exigences et elles étaient pour lui d'un ennui mortel.

Il se demanda alors comment pouvait bien agir une jeune femme comme Akila pendant le plaisir, à voir la façon à la fois sensuelle mais hésitante qu'elle avait eu de détacher ces cheveux tout en le regardant dans les yeux il était presque certain qu'elle n'était plus innocente mais qu'elle avait dû connaître peu d'homme. Mais tout pouvait s'apprendre…le wraith émit un faible grognement en songeant à sa chevelure sauvage dans laquelle il aurait aimé passer ses doigts puis la saisir fermement pour l'attirer à lui et là…

-Maître ?

La douce voix de Ghenia l'arracha à son fantasme. Il se retourna donc vers le lit et vit qu'elle était maintenant bien réveillée, assise sur son séant et le fixant d'un œil inquiet, comme si elle avait senti son trouble. Pourtant son inquiétude disparu très vite pour laisser place à de la concupiscence en voyant le corps nu et parfait du wraith parsemé de plusieurs tatouages ici et là, symbole de ses mérites.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, même si la peur des êtres humains pouvait être très excitante ce genre de regards, de convoitise sans pudeur était un délice pour le Commandant qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre son adoratrice pour une nouvelle danse passionnée.

Même si Ghenia faisait parfaitement l'affaire pour le moment le wraith ne changea pas pour autant ses résolutions vis-à-vis de la jeune dirigeante d'Olésia. Il allait cependant la faire languir un peu, c'était déjà un luxe d'être revenu en seulement deux mois et lui rendre visite fréquemment finirait par éveiller des soupçons et des questions plutôt embarrassantes, puis aussi jolie soit-elle il n'allait pas faire passer le bien-être de son équipage après une humaine.

Et puis…ce faire attendre c'était aussi se faire désirer. Il serait sans doute fixé à ce moment-là sur cette soi-disant attirance qu'il avait cru percevoir chez elle. Il n'était pas pressé, mais si son intuition était bonne alors il ne lui donnait pas plus d'un an avant qu'elle ne soit sienne.

 _A suivre…_

 _XXX_

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pour ma part je suis assez satisfaite de cette seconde entrevue entre le maléfique mais tellement élégant Shawn et Akila.**

 **En plus j'arrive à me mettre la pression toute seule quand j'écris les scènes de repas, cette tension palpable entre eux. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant vécu une de mes histoires.**

 **Ne vous en faîte pas la suite ne sera pas trop longue à venir. A bientôt !**


	3. Dangereuse séduction

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3, oui je sais j'ai du retard mais maintenant le voilà bien fini et posté. Encore merci pour vos commentaires, surtout toi Dante ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je précise tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre classé « M »…je vous laisse deviner pourquoi.**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 _XXX_

Sur Olésia le temps passa depuis la dernière visite de Shawn, du temps pour Akila pour s'adonner à ses tâches de dirigeante et de juge mais également du temps pour elle de se remettre des deux dernières visites du wraith. Elle s'était tellement mise sous pression qu'une forte fatigue mentale l'avais saisit pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais maintenant elle était dans une forme éclatante. Il n'y avait que lorsque qu'elle était dans son bureau que ses pensées divaguaient à nouveau vers ce wraith étrange. Autrement ses occupations habituelles l'empêchaient d'y penser à tel point que si elle n'avait pas vécu si intensément ces rencontres la jeune femme aurait pu croire que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Déjà presque six mois de passés et toujours aucune nouvelle de Shawn, après elle savait que c'était normal cependant elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette absence. A la fois elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à être nerveuse et sous tension en le sachant arriver et d'un autre côté elle se demandait quand il allait revenir, ou encore qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire sur son vaisseau ?

Akila n'aimait pas cette espèce d'emprise, son ombre qui semblait planer au-dessus d'elle…comme si du plus loin de l'univers le wraith pouvait savoir ce qu'elle faisait et pensait. Naturellement elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas complètement libre de ses mouvements…c'est sans doute pour échapper à cette situation déplaisante que la jeune femme se noyait dans le travail.

Un autre détail qui l'avait surprise elle-même c'était cette nouvelle habitude qu'elle avait prise de prendre un peu plus soin de sa personne, non pas qu'elle n'y accordait pas d'importance autrefois mais disons qu'elle avait malgré elle adopté un nouveau style. La jeune femme prenait maintenant un soin tout particulier à brosser convenablement ses cheveux rebelles, à les laver avec des baumes qui les rendaient plus doux, brillants et soyeux et surtout elle ne les attachait plus ou très peu. Akila se mit également à porter des tenues plus colorées qui semblait la rajeunir et lui donnait l'air moins neutre, moins stricte. Cette métamorphose fut lente et discrète pour l'entourage de la jeune femme mais pour certains partenaires commerciaux qui le l'avaient pas vu depuis des mois le contraste fut saisissant.

 **Flash-back :**

 _Akila n'était pas la seule à négocier sur sa planète, elle elle ne recevait que les partenaires commerciaux les plus importants et également les nouveaux venus. Elle ne se déplaçait que très rarement sur les autres mondes. Cependant cette fois elle dû faire un effort pour se rendre sur une planète du nom de Santhal._

 _La jeune femme s'y était rendue avec son escorte pour assurer le transport de sacs de céréales qu'elle avait négocié avec leur chef, Yran, en échange de trois machines agricoles et de médicaments. Ce n'était pas un très grand peuple cependant ils étaient dur à la tâche et avaient énormément d'hectares de plantation pour nourrir leur population et également pour en fournir à d'autres peuples, contre rémunérations bien sûr._

 _Yran pouvait paraître rude au premier abord, avec son imposante carrure de fermier, sa tête chauve, son épaisse barbe déjà grisonnante malgré ses 45 ans et sa grosse voix grave qui effrayait quelque fois les enfants. Cependant malgré les apparences c'était un homme aimable, honnête, calme et travailleur…même si Akila se doutait qu'il pouvait se montrer redoutable s'il était en colère._

 _Ce jour-là il était en retard, il avait été retenu aux champs un peu plus longtemps. La jeune femme ne s'en offusqua pas, elle avait tout son temps. On l'invita à l'attendre dans sa chaumière, elle ordonna à son escorte de rester dehors, histoire que Yran ne se sente pas comme envahi ou pris au piège chez lui, puis il n'y avait rien à craindre._

 _Elle l'attendit donc, assise sur une chaise devant une petite table basse où la fille d'Yran lui avait déposé une tasse dans laquelle un liquide chaud fumait en dégageant une odeur un peu amère sans pour autant être désagréable. Les gens de ce village avaient l'habitude de boire cette espèce de tisane et ne voulant pas paraître impolie Akila avait accepté qu'on lui en serve une. Puis soudainement Yran fit irruption dans la chaumière sauf qu'il se passa une chose qu'Akila ne comprit pas tout de suite…Yran s'était complètement figé en la voyant._

 _En effet il y avait de la stupéfaction sur son visage, son regard passa de haut en bas sur la jeune femme, passant sur ses beaux cheveux brun complètement libre, le petit coup de crayon noir autour de ses yeux qui lui donnait un regard félin, ses vêtements : en l'occurrence une robe, qui d'ordinaire étaient noir ou de couleur neutres était cette fois d'un mauve pâle tout à fait charment. Bien sûr Yran la reconnaissait mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de changer chez sa plus jeune partenaire commercial. Il ne put empêcher un petit air idiot s'afficher sur son visage puis il bougea enfin pour venir lui serrer la main._

– _Eh bien Akila ! Vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui ! Dit-il en échangeant avec elle une poigné de main vigoureuse._

– _Pas plus que les autres jours, mais c'est très gentil. Lui répondit la chef Olésian en rougissant un peu._

– _Ah si si, il y a quelque chose de changé. Insista-t-il en prenant place en face d'elle. Je ne sais pas…vous semblez…plus rayonnante._

 _La jeune femme fut très surprise de constater à quel point juste un coup de brosse et de la couleur dans sa garde-robe avait fait la différence. Yran fut encore plus aimable que de coutume et lui céda même quelques sacs de céréales supplémentaires sans qu'elle n'ait eues besoin de le lui demander._

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Ce jour-là Akila comprit qu'elle venait de passer un stade dans sa féminité, de jolie elle devenait belle dans les yeux des autres. Pourtant pour elle ce changement n'avait pas de conséquences, il fallait croire qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment attentive à son corps.

Hormis ces histoires d'ordre personnel, la jeune femme se plaisait à déambuler dans les rues d'Olésia pendant son temps libre. Elle saluait les gens, admirait sans se lasser la cité, elle ne voulait pas rester cloîtrer comme l'avait son père en son temps.

Le continent, qui abritait le peuple Olésian, comportait une grande ville dont le niveau architectural était particulièrement élevé pour un peuple humain de Pégase. Olésia possédait une cité qui était le siège du Chef des Olésians et de son gouvernement. Une partie de cette cité était également dédiée aux recherches scientifiques dont un projet de recherche très prometteur sur un minerai fissible non radioactif qui pourrait fournir assez d'énergie pour alimenter toute la ville.

Oui Akila savait à quel point son peuple était actif et vivant. C'était une grande fierté. Il s'avère que la jeune dirigeante était également appréciée de ses concitoyens qui voyaient en elle quelqu'un de juste et volontaire…bien qu'il subsistait aussi une certaine crainte face au pouvoir redoutable qu'elle détenait, c'est-à-dire juger et envoyer quelqu'un sur l'île ! Il valait donc mieux rester en bon terme avec cette femme.

A ce moment-là Akila marchait au milieu d'une foule bondée qui parlait fort et négociait devant des stands. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas venue dans l'intention d'acheter quoique ce soit la jeune femme observait des étalages de nourriture, d'outils, de bijoux et pleins d'autres choses encore, cette abondance prouvait à elle seule la prospérité d'Olésia.

Et puis pendant qu'elle s'était attardée devant un stand de papier à lettre Akila sentit soudainement quelque chose contre sa jambe. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et vit une adorable boule de poils qui la regardait de ses grands yeux bruns. C'était un petit chiot, la jeune femme admira les nuances de son pelage long et soyeux, au premier abord il semblait entièrement noir mais en regardant de plus près il avait des tâches marron et gris sur le ventre et les pattes ainsi qu'une singulière tâche blanche sur le menton. D'abord hésitante Akila finit par se pencher et prit cette petite chose entre ses deux mains, l'amenant au niveau de son visage pour bien le regarder dans les yeux. L'animal semblait ravi, sa petite queue touffue remuait frénétiquement de joie.

– A te voilà petit voyou ! S'exclama gentiment la vendeuse du stand. C'est qu'il se sauve en permanence. Expliqua-t-elle à Akila qui lui tendait le chiot pour le lui rendre.

La femme le récupéra mais visiblement la petite bête n'était pas contente et s'agitait pour qu'elle le repose.

– Ah, ma chienne vient d'avoir une portée, dix chiots ! Vous imaginez ? J'ai bien du mal à tous les donner. Elle se tût un instant et observa Akila de la tête aux pieds puis lorgna à nouveau le chien. Celui-là semble vous avoir choisi en tout cas…Dit-elle avec un sourire avenant. Moi je n'arrive à rien avec lui, vous ne voulez pas le prendre ?

Akila eut à peine le temps de bafouiller une vaine protestation que la vendeuse lui rendit le chiot qu'elle attrapa un peu gauchement et déjà le chien posait ses petites pattes sur sa poitrine et étirait son cou pour venir lui lécher affectueusement le menton.

– C'est le début d'une belle histoire ! Rit la vendeuse.

La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment hostile à l'idée d'adopter un chien, c'est juste qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé, de plus les choses lui semblait assez précipités présentement. Cependant sa volonté fléchie à toute vitesse à mesure que l'animal lui témoignait son affection. Elle jura contre elle-même puis après une minute qui lui sembla interminable elle hocha la tête et rentra chez elle avec son nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes.

Par la suite le temps s'écoula paisiblement, son travail et l'éducation de son chien occupèrent grandement l'esprit d'Akila. Malgré des haut des bas son chien, qu'elle avait nommé Elran, avait vite grandit et doublé de volume, il lui arrivait maintenant au niveau des genoux et tout laissait à penser qu'il grandirait encore. De plus la jeune femme avait pris soin de le dresser convenablement et Elran s'était révélé être un chien très intelligent, loyal et dévoué.

La jeune femme était si absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, tellement appliquée à bien faire les choses que pendant un temps elle en oublia même de penser au Commandant wraith, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie et honnêtement Akila jugeait qu'elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de guetter inlassablement un éventuel appel.

Il est vrai que présentement sur sa ruche le Commandant avait mieux à penser lui aussi. Dans la journée il avait eu à défendre son titre contre un wraith rival, fort heureusement il l'avait terrassé habilement même s'il ressentait encore un désagréable frisson en resongeant au moment où la lame de son ennemi avait frôlé de peu sa gorge. L'estime des siens et de sa Reine lui était à nouveau pleinement assurée. La faiblesse étant tout bonnement intolérable chez les wraiths tous combats et châtiments devaient être exemplaire.

Ce jour-là une aura glorieuse émanait du Commandant, aucunes têtes ne s'élevaient plus haute que la sienne. Il venait de se débarrasser d'un rival encombrant et sa reine, dont la période de reproduction approchait, lui avait laissé entendre qu'il était en droit d'espéré être une fois de plus son favori. Oui tout lui souriait, le wraith se sentait très sûr de lui et ce fut sans doute encouragé par ce suprême orgueil qu'il songea qu'il était peut-être temps de rendre une petite visite à la jeune leader Olésian.

Il donna les instructions à son Second pour se rendre à une de leur réserve de nourriture où il en profiterait pour traverser la porte des étoiles avec un Dart pour aller sur Olésia. Naturellement il se souvenait de la faveur qu'il avait accordé à la jeune femme, c'est-à-dire de la prévenir de sa venue au moins deux jours à l'avance même s'il aurait souhaité s'y rendre sur le champ. Mais à quoi bon se précipiter…Il devait lui montrer qu'il savait respecter ses engagements car Akila semblait doté d'un grand sens moral. Le Commandant s'amusait de sa propre patience, de ses attentions, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était clairement en position de force contre les humains avec lesquels il négociait, s'il lui prenait l'envie il pourrait parfaitement cesser tout accord et pourtant il continuait de jouer le jeu en leur donnant l'illusion qu'ils maîtrisaient la situation et Akila ne faisait pas exception ! S'il l'avait voulu il aurait très bien pu exiger d'elle qu'elle se donne à lui sous peine de voir son peuple exterminé mais ce serait beaucoup trop simple à son goût et si peu distrayant.

Il aurait cette humaine ça il en était persuadé, le vrai défi pour lui était : Quand et comment ? Pour commencer il allait déjà se rendre sur Olésia et voir dans quel état d'esprit était la jeune femme, si elle était encore un peu nerveuse en sa présence ou si au contraire elle avait pris en confiance. C'est donc avec impatience qu'il activa son propre transmetteur pour prévenir la jeune femme de son arrivée.

Deux jours plus tard il était à bord de son Dart et manœuvrait pour atterrir à l'abri des regards dans la forêt puis rejoignit la trappe dissimulée menant au couloir souterrain. Il arriva ensuite à l'escalier étroit qu'il connaissait bien et le gravit vivement jusqu'à atteindre la porte secret du bureau et entra.

Pourtant contrairement à ce que le wraith avait supposé Akila ne fut pas immédiatement dans son champ de vision. Le Commandant eut juste le temps de faire trois pas dans la pièce qu'une créature à quatre pattes et poilu sortit de la pièce à côté et quand elle le vit la bête baissa la tête vers le sol, son poil se hérissa et elle montra ses crocs blancs en grognant avec hostilité. Stupéfait le wraith s'apprêta à sortir son couteau dissimulé dans sa manche quand Akila sortit à son tour de l'autre pièce.

– Elran ! Coucher ! Ordonna-t-elle avec fermeté.

A contrecœur le chien lui obéis toutefois ses yeux marron-dorés ne quittèrent pas le wraith un seul instant. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers le Commandant qui regardait encore l'animal avec un mécontentement évident. Paniqué de cet accueil désastreux Akila vint à lui en s'excusant.

– Je suis sincèrement navrée, il n'agit pas comme ça d'habitude…Elle entendit son chien grogner d'un air menaçant, sans doute inquiet que sa maîtresse soit si prêt de cet étranger qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, Akila fronça les sourcils et puis claqua les doigts en lui désignant l'autre pièce. Silence, au panier !

Le chien obtempéra encore une fois, non sans exprimer sa méfiance par un autre grognement avant de disparaître dans la pièce voisine. Le Wraith lui était assez surprit du ton sûr et autoritaire de la jeune femme, pour sa part il ne l'avait jamais entendu élever la voix.

– C'est bien la première fois qu'il réagit ainsi…Dit-elle plus pour elle-même. Il a dû sentir que vous êtes…différent. Si j'avais su je l'aurai laissé dans mes appartements.

– Certaines choses semblent avoir changés ici. Constata le Commandant.

Il vit alors ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire presque bienveillant.

– Ça arrive après 7 mois d'absence. Lui répondit-elle sans laisser entendre le moindre reproche.

Sur le moment il ne sut comment interpréter cette réponse, mais il oublia vite sa récente contrariété en détaillant minutieusement la jeune femme qui continuait de lui parler. Il remarqua qu'elle avait tenu compte de son avis lors de leur dernière rencontre en laissant ses beaux et épais cheveux brun foncés complètement détachés, retombant dans le creux de son dos et elle ne portait plus le même genre de robe, certes élégante mais strict, non cette fois elle était vaporeuse, légère et d'un joli bleu clair qui contrastait avec sa peau sombre.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda soudainement Akila qui s'étonnait de le voir si contemplatif.

Le Commandant sortit alors de ses pensées puis reprit son air assuré et serein, se mouvant avec élégance autour d'elle.

– N'ayez crainte, je songeais simplement que parmi les humains que j'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer aucun n'était aussi spontané…et j'ose ajouter : aussi plaisant à voir.

Akila dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir comme une gamine. N'aimant pas le savoir derrière elle elle lui fit à nouveau face, soutenant bravement son regard intense et doré.

– Pourquoi vous amusez-vous ainsi de moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en usant d'un ton plutôt léger malgré le fait que pour elle sa question était très sérieuse.

Pour toute réponse le wraith dévoila ses dents impressionnantes et pointues en un fugace sourire moqueur puis lui saisit délicatement le menton entre ses deux doigts.

– Vous aurai-je offensé _Akila_? Si c'est le cas vous m'en voyez navré, je ne voulais que vous complimenter.

Le cœur d'Akila bondit dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi puis prudemment mais sûrement elle s'éloigna de son emprise. Le wraith la laissa faire, toujours aussi confiant. Malgré son attitude décontractée la jeune femme gardait en elle une certaine nervosité, elle se sentait piqué dans sa fierté de reconnaître qu'il l'impressionnait toujours à chaque entrevue. Pour un peu elle aurait voulu qu'il aille simplement se mettre à table et qu'il change de sujet car celui sur son physique la mettait assez mal à l'aise même si son égo de femme était un peu flatter par ce compliment plutôt inoffensif venant de lui.

– Non, il n'y a aucune offense. Murmura-t-elle, espérant vainement mettre fin à cette conversation.

Mais le Commandant n'en resta pas là. Il s'approcha à nouveau, ses yeux usant d'un magnétisme presque envoûtant, puis il lui prit doucement la main et la fit lentement tourner sur elle-même sans que la jeune femme ne trouve la force, ni la volonté de l'arrêter.

– Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous étiez belle ? Renchéri-t-il en l'évaluant du regard.

– S…si mais je crains que vous ne surestimiez ce que vous voyez. Le brava-t-elle en se sentant glisser sur une pente vertigineuse. Je sais à quoi je ressemble, maintenant pourrions-nous parler d'autre…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la fit tourner à nouveau sauf que cette fois il ne la laissa pas faire un tour entier et l'arrêta alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Le hasard voulu que la jeune femme soit à ce moment-là face à la baie vitrée et la nuit commençant à bien s'installer elle pouvait voir son reflet et celui du Commandant dans la vitre.

– Je crois plutôt que vous n'avez jamais réellement prit le temps de vous regarder…Lui susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus basse et la plus doucereuse, ressentant par ses mains posées sur sa taille des frissons secouer la jeune humaine. Je pense même que vous n'avez pas eu de femelle dans votre entourage pour vous dire comment le faire.

La jeune femme était déchirée entre rester ainsi ou le repousser violemment. Comment pouvait-il lire en elle aussi aisément. Sa mère était effectivement décédée quand elle était très jeune et son père ne s'était jamais remarié. Elle se souvenait aussi que pendant son adolescence, cette période ingrate où son corps changeait, elle avait souffert de ne pas avoir un repère féminin, un modèle à admirer et sur qui prendre exemple. Mais tout de même, maintenant elle était une femme et le fait que ce soit un « homme » et un wraith qui plus est qui lui donne des conseils dans ce domaine-ci était des plus perturbant pour elle. Et ses mains sur sa taille…Akila pouvait sentir ses entrailles se tordre dans son ventre et pourtant elle était certaine que ce n'était pas de la peur, de l'appréhension tout au plus…peut-être même un peu d'excitation aussi, en tout cas la boule d'électricité qu'elle avait ressenti après qu'il l'eut touché la dernière fois était revenu et semblait parcourir et électriser son corps à toute vitesse.

– Regardez-vous. Continua le wraith qui n'avait rien perdu du cheminement de ses pensées chaotiques.

La jeune femme releva les yeux et observa timidement son visage dans la vitre.

– Regardez vos yeux, noirs, profonds…Murmura le wraith en remontant sa main gauche à la hauteur de son visage puis traçant un chemin invisible du bout de ses doigts griffus sur sa joue. Vos pommettes hautes, vos lèvres bien dessinées. Sa main glissa sur son cou puis vint se perdre dans sa chevelure brune. Les ondulations épaisses et délicates de vos cheveux…

Tandis qu'il parlait Akila se sentait comme une brebis entre les griffes d'un fauve. Cette fois elle en était sûre, le wraith s'amusait…à la séduire. Cependant ce qui l'effrayait ce n'était qu'elle puisse l'intéresser mais plutôt le fait qu'elle n'y était pas insensible. Ses lèvres, sa voix à son oreille, lui murmurant avec une lenteur délibérément sensuelle les différentes parties de sa personne qu'il semblait trouver attirant lui provoquait des frissons qu'elle avait peine à dissimuler. La jeune femme sentait également une chaleur à la fois bienfaisante et étouffante se répandre dans tous ses membres. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était perdue.

– Vous êtes déroutant. Finit-elle par soupirer malgré elle.

Elle le vit sourire mystérieusement dans le reflet de la vitre, que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ? L'appréhension était insoutenable. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas la force de le repousser ? Elle avait bien plus de caractère habituellement. Son drame était qu'elle ne savait pas si cette proximité la dérangeait réellement.

– Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Murmura le Commandant à son oreille, parfaitement conscient de la confusion qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Contre toute attente c'est à cet instant qu'il s'éloigna de lui-même, la laissant pantoise. Le pauvre cœur de la jeune femme avait battu si fort pendant ces quelques minutes qu'il lui fut difficile de ralentir le rythme. Elle se maudit elle-même de se laisser abuser par cette créature. Elle le rejoignit en silence pour le dîner dans la pièce adjacente, son chien tranquillement allongé dans son panier avait vivement redressé la tête en voyant le Commandant entrer mais elle lui ordonna une fois de plus l'immobilité.

Cette fois elle se força à manger même si son esprit était resté focalisé sur ce qui c'était passé dans le salon. Sans savoir pourquoi elle observa le wraith avec plus d'attention que d'ordinaire, détaillant les moindres contours de son visage qui lui semblait gracieux quoique terriblement fier à la limite de l'orgueil. Oui il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui ce soir… une aura de toute puissance qui émanait de lui, cette audace assez excitante elle devait l'avouer avec laquelle il l'avait touché tout à l'heure, même ses yeux dorés qui habituellement demeuraient secrets brillaient ce soir d'une lueur presque insolente. Très vite Akila se sentit à nouveau nerveuse, prise d'un curieux pressentiment.

« _Et si il tentait quelque chose d'autre ?_ » Songeait-elle en sentant une sorte de boule grandissante dans son estomac. Le Commandant semblait trop sûr de lui, trop à son aise. Bien entendu le wraith avait conscience du regard particulièrement insistant que la jeune femme posait sur lui bien qu'il ne la regardait qu'à peine. Il avait été suffisamment entreprenant tout à l'heure pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle lui plaisait et maintenant il s'amusait de son trouble. Il percevait son esprit chaotique, ses questionnements qui fusaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête ainsi que les pulsations erratiques de son cœur si humain qui s'emballait quand il la touchait ou ne faisait que l'effleurer. Il fut néanmoins agréablement surpris que malgré son trouble la jeune femme soutenait ses quelques regards appuyés au lieu de baisser la tête en rougissant. Tant mieux se disait-il, car il n'aimait pas la pruderie. Le Commandant était également satisfait de constaté qu'à défaut de répondre à ses avances Akila y était réceptive. Il prenait un malin plaisir à décortiquer et analyser les moindres expressions et mouvements de la jeune femme et à jouer avec, tenter des petites choses et voir sa réaction il avait déjà remarqué que lorsqu'il la graciait d'un sourire elle le lui rendait plus ou moins spontanément, que lorsqu'il se tenait derrière elle sa peau frissonnait et elle se retournait presque immédiatement n'aimant pas sentir sa présence prédatrice dans son dos. Elle était attentive à tout ce qu'il faisait et lui disait. Pourtant il ne voulait pas être le seul à jouer à ce jeu de séduction bien qu'il fut absolument sûr de gagner quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Ils finirent de manger puis retournèrent dans le salon. Akila était encore plus nerveuse à présent bien qu'elle s'efforçait de le cacher. Elle restait debout près de la baie vitrée, écoutant le Commandant lui expliquer que la prochaine sélection que lui et les siens effectueraient sur l'île pénitencière n'aurait lieu que dans quatre ans environs. Elle lui assura que tout serait en ordre d'ici là puis posa un regard rêveur sur le ciel noir au-dehors.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous si silencieuse ce soir ? Lui demanda soudainement le Commandant.

Elle voulue se retourner vers le fauteuil où il s'était assis mais sursauta violemment en réalisant qu'il était juste à côté d'elle.

– Je vous en prie cessez de vous glisser furtivement autour de moi, c'est très déstabilisant. Dit-elle presque agacée de cette manie chez lui.

– Vous êtes si nerveuse…Constata le wraith en ignorant superbement sa phrase, jouant avec ses deux moustachots d'un blanc immaculé. Détendez-vous Akila.

Sa voix ronronnante et grave était quasiment envoûtante mais elle y résista malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus confuse dans ses propres sentiments. Il allait recommencer, elle le savait. Il aurait été facile de le repousser poliment, de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée mais dans ce cas pourquoi son cœur semblait vouloir jaillir hors de sa poitrine en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle ?

– C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire hélas. Dit-elle en osant rire un peu pour essayer d'évacuer la pression. Ce n'est pas évident, surtout si vous me surprenez comme maintenant.

Le Commandant resta muet un instant, l'observant de toute sa hauteur, puis ses arcades sourcilières se froncèrent, feignant de ne pas avoir compris le sens de sa phrase.

– Je vois…murmura-t-il en la contournant pour lui faire face. Ma présence est donc une source d'angoisse pour vous ?

Bien qu'elle se sache maintenant acculé contre la vitre, le grand corps couvert de cuir du wraith lui barrant le passage, cette fois la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe et perçu le côté railleur du Commandant. Elle redressa donc fièrement la tête en soutenant son regard défiant.

– Pourquoi cherchez-vous à m'effrayer ?

– Pardon ?

– C'est bien ce que vous essayez de faire non ? Oui par moment vous me rendez nerveuse car je ne sais pas toujours comment me comporter avec vous mais visiblement vous aimez ça, pourquoi ?

Une sorte de gloussement rauque vit vibrer la large poitrine du wraith et son air auparavant stupéfait disparut pour laisser transparaître maintenant une expression espiègle et même un peu charmeuse. Il s'empara doucement d'une main de la jeune femme qui regarda ses longs doigts griffus et élégants avec fascination avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

– Allons Akila, ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions. Susurra-t-il de son habituel ton suave qui provoqua un long frisson dans le dos de la jeune femme.

– En vérité je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix si basse et faible qu'elle en était à peine audible.

Déjà à demi hypnotisé par ses yeux si étranges Akila se sentit faiblir dangereusement. Le visage du Commandant était maintenant très sérieux, toutes traces d'amusement avait disparu. La distance entre eux avait diminué au point que s'en était définitivement inconvenant étant donné le contexte dans lequel ils étaient censés se rencontrer.

– N'est-ce pas évident, _Akila_ … ? Soupira-t-il tout bas, posant sur elle un regard si intense que la jeune femme crut un moment qu'il allait se jeter sur elle. La vraie question serait plutôt qu'est-ce que **vous** vous voulez ?

L'instant sembla suspendu dans le temps, il n'y eu plus un seul mot. Tout passait désormais dans le regard, celui du wraith exprimait sans la moindre retenue son désir d'elle et une certitude à la limite de la suffisance sans qu'Akila ne parvienne à en être offensée, sachant déjà au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle était perdue, attirée comme le papillon vers la flamme. Quand elle eut le malheur de baisser ses grands yeux noirs sur les lèvres pâles et pleines du wraith ce dernier su qu'elle venait de céder. Il glissa alors une main derrière sa tête, entremêlant ses doigts dans sa chevelure de boucles brunes et l'attira vers lui sans qu'elle ne lui oppose la moindre résistance et en fraction de seconde ses lèvres dévorèrent les siennes. Akila fut surprise par leurs fraîcheurs et cette avidité féroce avec laquelle elles s'imposaient contre sa bouche, l'autre main du wraith descendit sur sa taille et la pressa davantage contre lui. Leur baiser devenu rapidement sauvage et passionné.

La jeune femme n'en était pas à sa première fois bien qu'elle n'eut que peu d'hommes dans sa vie, elle s'était toujours consacré corps et âme à son travail et n'avait donc jamais pris le temps d'entretenir et de bâtir une relation sérieuse. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir négligé ce domaine car elle découvrait maintenant une autre facette du Commandant, il pouvait être très calme et puis soudainement s'enflammer d'une passion sauvage qui l'effraya presque. Ses mains puissantes la maintenait contre lui avec force tandis qu'il passait une langue inquisitrice entre ses lèvres, explorant sa bouche d'une façon à la fois impérieuse et ludique, rencontrant sa propre langue ce qui la fit gémir malgré elle. A partir de là Akila cessa de réfléchir et s'abandonna comme une marionnette entre les mains expertes de ce wraith. Ce dernier jubilait de sa victoire triomphante sur cette humaine si singulière. Rompant le baiser ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine haletante à cause de ses mains qui s'égaraient sur son corps en de lentes et fiévreuses caresses, s'élevant et s'abaissant très vite, puis il revint à son visage pour voir ses joues rougies et ses lèvres entre ouvertes, aspirant l'air si précieux dont il l'avait privé un minimum.

Akila sentit un frisson la parcourir en voyant ses yeux jaunes briller d'une lueur qui ne lui était pas étrangère mais qui était inquiétante et presque dangereuse venant de lui quand soudainement il s'approcha si vite qu'elle le vit à peine venir et captura brutalement ses lèvres, lui imposant un autre baiser exigent et implacable ! Trop surprise d'être ainsi assailli la jeune femme n'esquissa pas d'autre mouvement que celui de s'accrocher à ses épaules alors que ses mains à lui ouvraient sauvagement son corsage puis empoignèrent et malaxèrent ses seins sans aucune pitié. Le Commandant se sentait sombrer dans une frénésie terrible à mesure qu'il explorait son corps, qu'il savourait le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau sombre, ses gémissements étouffés, l'odeur de ses cheveux…Il grogna également d'impatience quand il sentit les mains audacieuse de la jeune femme entreprendre de défaire les attaches de son manteau de cuir noir et fut agréablement surpris qu'elle y parvienne du premier coup.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour l'aider à ôter son lourd manteau et dans la foulée il retira son haut noir, dévoilant son torse musclé et élancé parsemé de tatouages étranges et sinueux. Akila l'observa longuement, ne parvenant pas cacher le désir que ce corps parfait provoquait en elle, déjà elle tremblait à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. L'avidité que le wraith pouvait discerner dans ses grands yeux noirs si expressifs lui fit relever fièrement la tête, avec un tel regard elle était tout simplement irrésistible.

Attirant à nouveau son visage au sien il mordilla sensuellement ses lèvres déjà gonflé par son désir grandissant puis les mains curieuses de la jeune femme descendirent vers le bas de son corps jusqu'à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon et glisser impudiquement dedans pour venir caresser son sexe déjà dur. Ce geste le fit bander encore plus, à tel point que s'en était douloureux et il se pressa davantage contre elle, réalisant l'urgence de la posséder une bonne fois pour toute ! Curieusement elle parut penser la même chose car elle retira bientôt les mains de son pantalon pour venir attraper les siennes pour qu'il l'aide à remonter le bas de sa robe jusqu'au-dessus de ses cuisses, là elle s'accrocha à son cou, respirant profondément le parfum entêtant dans ses longs cheveux blancs alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva sans le moindre effort.

Il la conduisit naturellement vers le grand bureau qui trônait plus loin et l'y déposa doucement. Il marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, examinant d'un œil minutieux et concupiscent son corps à moitié nu, par un simple toucher il lui fit comprendre qu'il désirait qu'elle s'allonge, ce qu'elle fit, le laissant jouer habilement de son corps comme d'un instrument. Ses yeux détaillèrent les courbes gracieuses de ses hanches, sa taille mince et athlétique, ses seins ronds qu'il avait hâte de caresser, son visage rougi par un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, sachant tout deux que le moment ultime de leur corps à corps arrivait. Le wraith se pencha à nouveau sur la jeune humaine, projetant son ombre inquiétante sur elle puis avec un terrifiant sourire qui laissait voir ses grandes dents aiguisées il lui retira son unique sous-vêtement, souleva ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules puis abaissa son visage niveau de ses jambes qu'il commença à embrasser, lécher et mordiller en remontant lentement, ses genoux, ses cuisses fermes pour atteindre bientôt une partie bien plus intime de son corps.

La respiration d'Akila était haletante, teinté de plaisir et aussi de gêne. Les caresses du Commandant étaient si appliquées et expérimentées, elle le trouvait aussi surprenant d'attention alors qu'il surveillait ses réactions, étant attentif à son plaisir. Puis un long gémissement langoureux s'échappa de bouche quand la langue habile du Wraith caressa son intimité avec vigueur. De lui-même son corps se cambra violemment alors qu'il agrippait fermement ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place lui imposant ce délicieux supplice. Akila se mit à se tordre, ses bras repoussaient tout ce était à sa portée sur le bureau tant elle était hagard.

Le Commandant se régalait de ses cris, il continua de la torturer encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, les gémissements de sa partenaire ainsi que son corps se tordant de plaisir grâce à lui l'excitait à la limite du supportable et il glissa vers elle, caressant et embrassant ses seins ronds, mordillant délicieusement les tétons marrons et fermes puis il laissa retomber ses jambes qu'elle serra presque immédiatement autour de sa taille, plus que désireuse de mettre fin aux préliminaires, se sentant déjà prête à l'accueillir. Abaissant enfin son pantalon dans lequel il était bien trop à l'étroit depuis un moment le wraith lui saisit fermement les hanches et il la pénétra en une seule et rapide poussée qui la fit brièvement crier, cri dont il se délecta en même temps que sa possession impérieuse. C'était si délicieusement brûlant, si désespérément bon qu'il se félicita d'avoir finalement cédé à son fantasme mais le plus excitant était sans nul doute les gémissements langoureux de l'ardente femelle qui faisait pression sur lui avec ses jambes pour qu'il continue son ouvrage. Ses va et vient se firent lents et profonds, le plaisir était si intense qu'il ne pouvait réprimer ses propres gémissements, plongeant la tête dans sa poitrine nue alors qu'elle se cambrait contre lui.

Akila ne se reconnaissait pas elle-même, elle réalisait à peine que ces gémissements plein de volupté était les siens, que cette voix qui murmurait enrouée de désir : « Plus vite... » était la sienne. Sans réfléchir Le Commandant lui obéit, accélérant la pénétration dans un rythme de plus en plus erratique. Il ressentit alors le sexe de la jeune femme se resserrer autour du sien, le faisant gémir et grogner plus fort tant il était maintenant à l'étroit. L'humaine savourait chaque sensations, chaque baisers, chaque poussées en elle et ne pouvait plus rien dire de compréhensible à part soupirer des « Hummm... » ou des « Aaahhhh... ! » S'abandonnant sans retenue au wraith qui observait, les yeux mi-clos, l'expression d'extase sur son visage avec fascination, il l'a vit fermer les yeux et rejeter la tête en arrière en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, ses boucles brunes étalées sur le bois sombres du bureau, elle était magnifique ! Transporté par l'extase de cette union charnelle et bestiale il planta ses dents pointues et tranchantes entre le cou et l'épaule droite de la jeune femme.

Soudain elle rouvrit les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un long cri mêlé de douleur et de plaisir sortit du fond de sa gorge. Avant qu'il ne comprenne la raison d'un tel cri le sexe de la jeune femme se contracta violemment autour de son membre, le Commandant ne put se retenir davantage, sa main gauche s'abattit violement au-dessus de la tête d'Akila, enfonçant ses griffes dans le bois et cria sa propre jouissance alors que sa semence de se déversait en elle longuement. Ils étaient tous deux haletant, frémissant encore des intenses émotions qu'ils avaient éprouvés, Akila tenait toujours son nouvel amant contre elle reprenant son souffle dans son cou.

Le wraith, bien qu'apaisé, tentait maintenant de maîtrisé une autre forme d'appétit qui menaçait de le submerger. Heureusement pour sa nouvelle conquête l'expérience avait été bien trop satisfaisante pour qu'il ne veuille recommencer !

– J'étais sûr que vous étiez pleine d'ardeurs. Soupira-t-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle contre sa peau en sueur.

Elle lui répondit par un gémissement presque amusé, puis il la sentit bouger dans l'intention évidente de se redresser.

– Parce que vous aviez déjà pensé à moi de cette façon ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le rebord du bureau.

Un sourire carnassier et coupable étira les jolies lèvres du wraith. Rêveusement il promena ses doigts sur la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée sur l'épaule, descendant ensuite sur son sein, sa taille et sa hanche.

– Mon imagination a eu beau être fertile, j'étais néanmoins bien loin de la réalité. Dit-il en cachant subtilement un compliment dans son aveu.

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Maintenant que le tumulte de leur passion commune était retombé la femme raisonnable qu'elle était s'imposait à nouveau dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas très comment elle en était venue à le laisser la posséder sur son bureau, même si présentement son corps était pris d'une fatigue délicieuse et d'un bien-être qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu après un rapport sexuel. Etait-ce lui qui avait provoqué ça ? Avait-il fait quelque chose pour qu'elle s'abandonne aussi intensément et entièrement à lui? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement une partie d'elle-même qui lui était encore à ce jour totalement inconnu ?

Ses propres mains se posèrent doucement sur le torse dépourvu de poil du Commandant qui la laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle traça du bout des doigts ses impressionnants tatouages, le contour de ses pectoraux jusqu'à réveiller une partie de son corps situé un peu plus bas. Un grognement félin et prometteur résonna à ses oreilles et déjà le Commandant l'attirait encore à lui pour une nouvelle danse, embrassant ses lèvres avec envie.

Mais tout à coup un bipe sonore retentit dans la pièce. Contrairement à la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas d'où ce son pouvait venir le Commandant tourna immédiatement la tête vers son manteau étendu sur le sol. Il s'éloigna à regret du corps chaud d'Akila et rejoignit son vêtement qu'il attrapa pour en fouiller les poches, son amante ne perdant rien de la vue de son dos nu qui était tout aussi tatoué que le devant et elle se jura de lui demander un jour la signification de chacun d'entre eux. Ce qui produisait ce son était un appareil similaire à celui que possédait Akila et pour le wraith ce son était le signe qu'il était en retard pour retourner sur la ruche.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en le voyant froncer ses arcades sourcilières.

– Rien de grave. La rassura-t-il en revêtant son haut puis son manteau. Mon Second m'informe que ma présence est requise sur ma ruche.

Il se rhabilla convenablement et Akila fit de même malgré le corsage déchiré de sa robe. Quand il fut prêt il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille d'une façon possessive, rapprochant son corps du sien, la fixant comme si il n'y avait qu'elle dans la pièce.

– Pardonnez-moi ce départ précipité, cependant vous vous doutez bien que je reviendrai…Dit-il en usant encore de ce ton si irrésistible qu'il savait efficace sur elle. Nous pourrons alors poursuivre ce que nous allions recommencer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment attendu de réponse de la part de la jeune femme toutefois il la vit lentement porter une main à son visage et soudainement elle se pressa contre lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Charmé de son initiative il approfondit ce baiser plein de promesses, empoignant vivement sa crinière brune d'une main et caressant la chute de ses reins de l'autre. Il lui fut difficile de la repousser, certes doucement, tant elle lui faisait envie à nouveau, se rendait-elle seulement compte du pouvoir qu'il voulait bien lui céder sur sa personne ? Sûrement pas…pas encore du moins.

– Revenez vite alors. Murmura-t-elle à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, ses yeux noirs et profonds le couvant d'un regard avide.

Ah qu'elle était tentante ! Se disait-il en voulant déjà être à leur prochaine entrevue. Naturellement il reviendrait au plus vite, ayant bien l'intention de profiter de sa délicieuse compagnie encore longtemps et même de lui apprendre certaine chose. Il quitta donc sa jeune conquête, espérant la retrouver bientôt et tout aussi consentante que cette nuit-là.

Quand il disparut Akila resta un moment debout, sans même penser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle et qu'elle aille s'assoir dans un des fauteuils. Un calme étrange régnait dans son être alors qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait sûrement dû être effrayée par ce qui s'était passé. A la place un sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose en se levant le matin. A peine était-il partit que le souvenir des mains du wraith sur son corps, de ses lèvres sur sa peau, de son étreinte puissante, l'assaillir provoquant chez elle un délicieux frisson.

En fermant les yeux elle revoyait sa grande silhouette au-dessus d'elle, elle sentait encore son odeur imprégner sa peau, son entre-jambe brûlait toujours de cette union charnelle et intense qu'ils avaient partagés…elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait assumé cette étreinte avec une telle assurance qu'Akila devinait que cette créature avait dû connaître de nombreuse femelle au cours de sa longue vie pour avoir acquéri ce savoir-faire. Soudainement une petite piqure de jalousie assombrit son ravissement mais elle essaya de chasser ce genre de pensées de son esprit.

Pour l'heure elle sentait en elle une autre femme…une femme qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir. En observant à nouveau la vitre Akila vit le reflet d'une femme à la chevelure épaisse et luxuriante dont les mèches ondulées retombaient sensuellement sur sa poitrine quasiment dénudée, un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres qui faisait pétiller ses yeux noirs…était-ce vraiment son reflet ? Etait-elle vraiment cette femme à l'allure féline ? A l'évidence oui. Sans qu'elle se l'explique Akila se sentait changer à vue d'œil et elle savait qui était l'auteur de cette métamorphose ! Quand le Commandant reviendrait-il ? Elle l'ignorait et cependant espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à attendre 7 mois de plus avant de revoir celui qui avait déclenché un véritable brasier dans ses veines.

 _A suivre…_

 _XXX_

 **Alors, j'ai galéré à me décider si Shawn et Akila franchiraient le pas dans ce chapitre mais comme l'alchimie entre eux semblait bien prendre je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment. J'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous avez toujours envie de connaître la suite.**

 **Pour ma part je suis vraiment contente d'avoir enfin fini ce chapitre, il m'a vraiment donné du mal, c'est surtout Shawn qui me complique la vie à chaque fois, j'essaie de maintenir son caractère sans qu'il en devienne ennuyeux.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. La fin d'un monde

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Enfin j'ai fini cette saleté de chapitre 4 ! Honnêtement j'ai déjà eu des chapitres bien plus long et plus complexe que celui-ci mais disons-le lui il m'a vraiment pris la tête ! Mais le voilà ! Et résulta j'en suis très contente. (C'est le principal non ?)**

 **Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a motivé et franchement j'en avais besoin. Donc voilà la suite, je vous laisse lire.**

 _XXX_

« _La haine est certainement le plus durable des plaisirs: On se presse d'aimer, on se déteste à loisir!_ »

Depuis qu'elle avait cédé au Commandant wraith, Akila vivait comme entre-deux mondes, une double vie. Durant les jours ordinaires elle était la digne dirigeante d'un peuple, plus le temps passait et plus la jeune femme prenait en assurance et en maîtrise de la négociation mais les jours où le Commandant venait elle se métamorphosait à nouveau, devenant une amante passionnée et quand il repartait elle ne savait où elle se languissait qu'il revienne.

Akila devenait une femme épanouie et sûre d'elle, de sa réussite et consciente de ses atouts qu'elle n'avait plus aucun scrupule à utiliser, subtilement bien entendu. Autrefois elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en terme d'échanges commerciaux cependant depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience du charme qu'elle pouvait exercer et qu'elle en usait habilement ça devenait vraiment trop facile. Naturellement ses partenaires commerciaux masculins n'avaient jamais touchés ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de sa peau et jamais elle ne leur avait fait des allusions ou flirté ouvertement avec eux, non elle était simplement élégante, belle et intelligente, utilisant ses grands yeux noirs profonds pour les troubler, adoptant un ton doucereux et léger. Ils cédaient toujours, il faut dire que depuis bientôt presque deux ans elle avait eu un excellant professeur dans ce domaine, le seul à qui elle cédait son corps avec plaisir à chaque rencontre !

Quand elle savait qu'il allait venir tout son être exaltait, elle frémissait d'une insoutenable impatience, voulant entendre sa voix chaude et sensuelle à son oreille lui murmurant des mots enfiévrés, elle voulait le voir la regarder comme si elle était divine, ne se lassant jamais de ce genre de regards venant de cette créature si impressionnante et mystérieuse.

Shawn était lui-même agréablement stupéfait du changement si rapide qui c'était opéré chez sa récente conquête. La comparaison entre la première fois qu'il l'avait vue et maintenant était saisissante ! L'humaine était devenue très audacieuse, impudique et même séductrice, ne ressentant plus la moindre anxiété en sa présence, jouant dorénavant pleinement avec lui ce jeu délicat et irrésistible qu'était celui de la séduction. Elle était maintenant si à l'aise et certaine de son charme qu'elle n'hésitait pas à susciter sa jalousie en laissant planer un soupçon ici et là sur des humains qui lui aurait fait des avances. Bien que le wraith ne lui en ai jamais rien dit, préférant lui laisser l'illusion qu'elle était libre de ses actes, il n'aurait pas toléré de la partager. Si elle en avait eu l'intention un jour il aurait su aisément l'en dissuadé…et il se serait arrangé pour que l'homme en question soit au premier rang lors de la prochaine sélection !

Pour plus de confort la jeune femme avait fait de la place dans le bureau pour y mettre la table à manger et à la place dans la pièce adjacente elle avait fait mettre en doute discrétion un lit. Initiative grandement apprécié par le Commandant qui lors de sa nouvelle visite s'était empressé de soulever la jeune humaine et de se glisser sous les draps avec elle.

Voilà comment était rythmée la vie d'Akila. Elle se surprenait elle-même à ne pas se poser de question, ne songeant pas vraiment à l'avenir, préférant se consacrer à son devoir et aux rencontres si attendues avec le Commandant. Que pouvait-il bien arriver de toute façon ?

 _XXX_

 **Quelques temps plus tard :**

Après s'être reposé de leur énième accouplement passionné Shawn s'éveilla paresseusement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, enfilant son sous-vêtement noir puis son pantalon de cuir cependant il ne put revêtir autre chose car deux bras fins vinrent encercler sa taille, de délicieux frissons le parcoururent quand il sentit également une poitrine nue se presser contre son dos.

– Déjà ? Murmura la voix encore endormi et pourtant veloutée d'Akila.

Le wraith fut bien tenté de se retourner et de la saisir dans ses bras avec force, déjà plus de deux années qu'il partageait sa couche et elle arrivait encore à le surprendre et à lui donner envie d'elle toutefois il se domina car transporté par la fougue leur dernier ébat il n'avait pu aborder avec elle un sujet des plus sérieux. Malgré les baisers plus qu'engageant qu'elle déposait sur son cou et son épaule il se retourna à demi et lui baisa la main comme pour s'excuser de décliner ses avances.

– Bien que j'apprécie toujours de sentir de si belles mains sur ma peau je dois néanmoins vous entretenir d'un sujet important.

Si la jeune femme était déçue elle n'en montra absolument rien, elle s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit, ses grands yeux noirs posés sur le wraith lui prouvait qu'il avait toute son attention. Il se releva avec grâce et se mit à faire les cent pas devant elle.

– Récemment nos capteurs ont scannés l'île pénitencière et il s'est avéré que le niveau de population a baissé de façon significative depuis deux ans. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer une quelconque réaction chez Akila mais elle ne faisait que le fixer avec un calme remarquable. Cet « arrangement » que les miens et moi-même avons pris avec vous et vos prédécesseurs nous a toujours bien satisfait par le passé. Quand d'autres de mon espèces étaient contraints de dormir entre les sélections j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir bénéficié et de savourer un flot d'humain pour ma consommation personnel…leur résistance et leur révolte a un léger goût sucré ! Nous vous avons en échange permis de vivre en paix.

– Et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Lui assura Akila qui tentait de cacher son léger mal-aise à l'évocation du goût que pouvait avoir un humain, il fallait avouer que parfois le Commandant avait lui-même des manières si…humaines, qu'elle en oubliait sa vraie nature de prédateur.

– Mais…depuis peu l'alliance de ma Reine c'est accru occasionnant de nouvelles bouches à nourrir, des wraiths animés d'un désir ardant de pouvoir manger à leur faim. Déclara-t-il, une lueur vorace brillant dans ses yeux jaunes à la simple idée de manger.

La jeune femme comprenait très bien le message cependant elle n'appréciait pas son ton bas et sinistre, essayait-il de l'effrayer ? Sans doute ce ne serait pas la première fois. Pourtant elle n'était pas certaine que cela l'amusait présentement car les wraiths n'avaient pas pour habitude de plaisanter quand il était question de nourriture.

– Je vous assure que toutes les mesures ont étés mise en place pour augmenter la population sur l'île. Tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser.

– Alors pourquoi les détecteurs indiquent si peu de résidents sur cette île ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du lit, non sans poser un regard avide sur le corps nue de l'humaine. Sans moi mes congénères seraient déjà venus anéantir cette planète. Sa voix avait clairement laissé entendre la menace qui planait sur elle et son peuple si elle ne parvenait pas à respecter les termes du contrat pourtant il se radoucit presque aussitôt, dévoilant ses grandes dents pointues en un sourire condescendant. Mais je suis…bien plus _civilisé_ que cela.

Akila avait arqué un sourcil et le toisait avec défit, n'ayant pas peur de lui montrer qu'elle n'appréciait pas son petit manège même si elle restait calme et respectueuse. Pourtant une partie sombre en elle trouvait présentement le wraith terriblement attirant, avec sa voix doucereuse, son regard de fauve et cette aura puissante et ténébreuse qui émanait de lui.

– Merci de votre générosité. Dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude.

Le sourire de Shawn s'élargit face à son attitude digne et nonchalante, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle l'ai pris au sérieux et maintenant il avait hâte de clore cette conversation professionnelle pour pouvoir jouir à nouveau de ce corps si désirable qu'elle exposait sans pudeur devant lui.

– Cependant les intérêts de nos peuples respectifs doivent être bien servis, les miens ont faim et je leur ai promis de leur apporter ce qu'il faut. Votre souci aujourd'hui est de trouver de quoi nous nourrir, suffisamment pour assouvir notre faim.

Apercevant peu à peu une bosse significative au niveau de l'entre-jambe du wraith Akila comprit, non sans un certain soulagement, que cette déplaisante conversation touchait à sa fin, son regard se fit alors langoureux tandis que le wraith revenait sur le lit.

– Je pourvoirai à vos besoins…Murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle laissant ainsi place à de nombreux sous-entendus qui excita davantage le wraith… Vous avez ma parole.

– Excellant ! Comme je serai triste qu'il vous arrive malheur…Renchérit Shawn en se couchant sur elle, ses mains se baladant déjà sur sa peau dorée. Ces délicieuses rencontres entre nous m'apportent tant de joie.

Par les Ancêtres, qu'il était irrésistible ! Se disait-elle en l'accueillant une fois de plus entre ses bras. Elle ne se lassait jamais de sentir sa peau fraîche contre la sienne. Naturellement ses mains glissèrent le long du dos du Commandant, jouant habilement de ses doigts en appuyant entre les vertèbres saillants de sa colonne vertébrale, elle avait vite découvert que c'était une partie très sensible chez les wraiths elle en eut encore la preuve car Shawn releva la tête, les yeux mi-clos, et émit ce qui ressemblait à un doux ronronnement. Après avoir échangé un baiser fougueux Akila le fit basculer en un mouvement de hanche maintenant expert puis l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, sentant déjà une chaleur à la limite du supportable se répandre dans son bas ventre à la vue du corps parfait et nu du wraith qui la laissait faire avec un sourire en coin, parfaitement conscient et fier de susciter une telle convoitise chez elle.

Sans le perdre des yeux, ayant elle-même un petit sourire pas du tout innocent sur les lèvres, Akila se pencha lentement sur le torse du Commandant, frôlant légèrement ses seins contre lui d'une façon taquine puis sa langue suivit délicatement les tatouages sinueux sur son torse et descendit de plus en plus bas, faisant siffler le wraith d'anticipation, comprenant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui faire. Quand elle arriva au niveau de son sexe déjà en érection elle prit soin de l'éviter dans un premier temps, jouant avec ses nerfs, embrassant et mordillant sa chair pâle jusqu'à enfin glisser sa langue le long de son gland. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, la respiration du wraith se fit plus forte, plus saccadée à mesure que les lèvres et la langue de la jeune femme s'aventuraient sur son membre le faisant grogner de plaisir. Ses mains se perdirent dans sa sauvage chevelure de boucles brunes qu'il adorait tant, y entremêlant ses doigts et exerçant une faible pression à l'arrière de son crâne pour l'inciter à le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche. Cette femelle lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle mit encore plus de ferveur dans sa caresse en entendant le doux ronronnement rauque du wraith jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse et glisse aussi gracieusement et nonchalamment qu'une panthère sur lui, ses yeux noir animés d'un désir brûlant qu'elle ne cherchait pas le moins du monde à cacher. Naturellement Shawn s'apprêtait déjà à se redresser sur ses coudes mais la jeune femme plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse puissant et lui imposa de rester allongé.

Le wraith ne fut pas surprit de cette initiative, lui adressant un sourire provoquant qui promettait qu'il prendrait sa revanche plus tard. Depuis quelques temps leurs ébats avaient pris un peu plus de piquant grâce au tempérament aventureux d'Akila, maintenant elle cherchait à le défier en le dominant, sachant pourtant que c'était contraire à sa nature de wraith de se laisser soumettre ainsi, surtout par une humaine, cependant elle avait su tourner la chose sous une forme de duel ou tous les coups était permis ce qui permettait au wraith de garder sa dignité…car Akila était peut être sous le charme ténébreux du Commandant elle n'était pas pour autant aveugle et remarqua rapidement à quel point il pouvait être fier et même particulièrement orgueilleux.

Lui rendant son sourire, son œil noir en feu, la jeune femme décida de le chevaucher sans délicatesse, comme pour le punir de ses paroles menaçantes. Le wraith appréciait la force et la sensualité des frottements de son corps contre le sien. Leurs gémissements devinrent plus forts à mesure où Akila accélérait le rythme, Shawn pouvait sentir le corps de l'humaine se contracter autour de son sexe et serra davantage ses mains sur ses hanches, y enfonçant ses griffes, comme si elle risquait de disparaître subitement. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer se donner à lui, son corps à la peau sombre et aux courbes gracieuses ondulant délicieusement sur lui.

Puis avant même que son amante eu le temps de deviner ses intentions il les fit basculer, inversant ainsi leur position. Sans plus attendre le wraith fondit sur elle et l'embrassa profondément. Passé le moment de surprise Akila oublia tout ce qui n'était pas ce corps chaud sur elle. Les deux partenaires laissèrent leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion et marmonnant des propos incohérents.

La jeune femme croisa automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon, gémissante sous ses caresses incessantes. Quand elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure le Commandant n'y résista pas et il lui imposa une nouvelle marque sur son cou délicat, se délectant du cri que sa morsure occasionna chez elle. Ses coups de boutoirs étaient de plus en plus erratiques et son esprit de plus en plus perdu en sensations, il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Ses propres gémissements rejoignirent bientôt ceux d'Akila, leurs corps unis frémissaient et rougissaient de plaisir. Puis quand il la sentit venir, sans que le wraith n'arrête d'aller et venir en elle il la contempla crier et remuer vivement et érotiquement contre lui, comme si elle était animé d'un besoin avide de le sentir le plus longtemps possible, comme si elle dépendait de lui ! Cet abandon si délicieux qu'elle n'accordait qu'à lui eu bientôt raison du Commandant et il vint à son tour en poussant un rugissement de triomphe.

Il s'écoula un long moment avant que le wraith ne la libère de son emprise et quand il le fit il s'allongea à côté d'elle tout en passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille et l'amena contre lui. Il avait fermé brièvement les yeux, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant à un rythme plus calme et plus régulier. Akila profita de ce moment de tranquillité chez son amant et scruta chaque courbes anguleuses de son visage, son large front, ses longs cils blancs sur ses paupières paisiblement fermées, son nez long et droit, ses joues creuses mais surtout ses lèvres...douces, pleines, légèrement rosées...agréable au touché, avec les deux longues mèches de son bouc. Elle le trouvait tellement beau.

Pour lui elle ne savait pas mais pour elle la jeune femme commençait à se demander si ce qu'elle ressentait n'allait pas au-delà de la passion physique et si elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse ? Si c'était le cas elle n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non, quoi qu'il en soit jamais elle ne lui en parlerait, il avait déjà suffisamment d'emprise sur elle et elle songeait aussi avec un peu d'ironie que cela ne ferait qu'alimenter l'orgueil déjà conséquent de son amant.

Est-ce qu'un wraith pouvait seulement aimer de toute façon ? Elle se souvenait également que la seule chose plus ou moins affectueuse…et parfois même un peu inquiétante que le Commandant lui disait était : « Vous êtes mienne » ou encore « Vous m'appartenez » et autres variantes de ce genre. Honnêtement Akila ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça et quand elle songeait à l'avenir elle devait bien admettre, non sans une certaine amertume, que le wraith et elle n'en avait aucun…pas ensemble en tout cas. Mais la jeune femme ne préférait pas y penser maintenant. Pour le moment il était dans son lit et elle dans ses bras et s'était tout ce qui comptait !

 _XXX_

L'année passa tranquillement, tout comme une partie de la suivante...une partie seulement car ce fut lors d'un jour terriblement ordinaire que le malheur arriva.

Ce jour-là Akila visitait les laboratoires de recherches et écoutait d'une oreille attentive les déclarations des chercheurs. Leurs travaux étaient satisfaisants et elle s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand le sol se mit à trembler !

La jeune femme mit du temps à rejoindre la sortie du bâtiment car la peur et la panique avaient rendu les gens complètement fou ! Tous s'agglutinait vers les sorties en hurlant, tel des bêtes à l'agonie. Gardant son sang-froid malgré sa propre panique Akila essayait de se frayer un passage et de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien créer ces secousses et cette terreur ambiante. Ses gardes du corps parvinrent à écarter un minimum de gens pour qu'elle puisse passer et quand elle arriva à l'extérieur, tout en étant bousculé par la foule, elle vit que la même panique régnait dehors.

Elle tourna au coin d'une rue étroite, bondée de monde, et tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Les gens se bousculaient, s'écrasaient les uns contre les autres et quand elle leva les yeux au ciel ils s'agrandirent d'horreur : un vaisseau ruche planait au-dessus de la ville !

Très vite des petits vaisseaux sortir de la ruche et commencèrent à emporter des gens ou à pulvériser les bâtiments. Olésia subissait une sélection !

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça arrivait elle ignora les questions qui assaillirent son esprit et elle retrouva vite l'usage de ses jambes, sans attendre ses gardes du corps elle courut au seul endroit qui lui venait en tête : son bureau ! Il fallait qu'elle joigne le Commandant à tout prix ! Le transmetteur était dans un fond secret d'un tiroir de son bureau.

Peut-être que c'était une ruche ennemie qui était en train d'attaquer Olésia ? Elle ne voyait que cette explication car pourquoi Shawn aurait décidé de sélectionner son peuple ? Elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour le contrarier et ce n'était pas son genre d'agir sans une bonne raison ! En tout cas si c'était bel et bien une ruche ennemie alors il n'y avait que le Commandant qui pouvait les défendre contre ce fléau.

Elle arriva péniblement chez elle, les cris désespérés de la foule lui résonnaient dans les oreilles et lui martelait le crâne. Une partie du bâtiment c'était effondré sous les tirs ennemis cependant l'aile gauche où se trouvait son bureau tenait encore debout comme par miracle. Akila du enjamber les premiers décombre, par chance elle était en pantalon ce jour-là, essayant de ne pas regarder d'éventuels corps inanimés des victimes de l'effondrement.

C'est en nage et à bout de souffle qu'elle parvint à son bureau, s'étonnant qu'il soit encore intact. Elle eut même une once de soulagement quand son chien Elran sortit de sous la table pour lui sauter dessus en poussant des gémissements plaintif. La jeune femme accouru ensuite jusqu'à son bureau, jetant précipitamment tout le contenu du tiroir pour ouvrir le double fond et en sortir le transmetteur et l'activer. Hélas maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

De la baie vitrée du bureau elle avait une vue parfaite sur le carnage qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Osant s'approcher de la vitre elle assista complètement impuissante à l'annihilation de son monde. Les maisons étaient en feu ou en ruine, les darts fusaient dans le ciel comme une nuée d'abeilles, leurs rayons de téléportation s'activaient allègrement car les gens apeurés ne savaient pas où se cacher, aucun n'avaient jamais songés à l'éventualité d'une sélection. Akila sentit des larmes de honte lui monter aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi inconsciente au point de ne pas prévoir un plan de secours ?! Très vite la ville fut à feu et à sang et elle, elle était là, à regarder bêtement ce massacre qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

L'espace d'un instant elle souhaita que le reste du bâtiment lui tombe dessus, la punissant d'avoir failli à sa tâche, sa mission de protéger ses concitoyens était un fiasco et le déshonneur lui étreignit douloureusement comme dans un étau. Elle se gifla pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar mais non, l'enfer se déchaînait sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Malgré la ferveur qu'elle mit dans son souhait de mourir sous les décombres, le bâtiment tient bon…dans les méandres de son esprit bouleversé elle trouva cela étrange. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure après que les darts eurent disparu que la porte dissimulée du bureau s'ouvrit lentement sans qu'Akila s'en aperçoive tant la vision de désolation à sa fenêtre l'avait anéantie. Mais son chien, lui, ne s'y trompa pas et en voyant le Commandant wraith se rapprocher derrière sa maîtresse il grogna d'avertissement, ses muscles se tendant violemment, prêt à bondir. C'est à ce moment qu'Akila sortit de son état second et se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Shawn.

D'ordinaire la jeune femme se serait approchée de lui sans crainte mais le wraith la regardait d'une façon si inhabituelle et son visage totalement impassible l'empêcha de faire un pas vers lui. Le Commandant semblait calme quoique d'humeur plutôt sombre, ses yeux jaunes de prédateur observait la jeune humaine avec attention mais ne trahissaient pas ses pensées. Ils s'observèrent ainsi un long moment, Akila était incapable de bouger ou de dire le moindre mot tant ce moment lui semblait irréel et la peur de comprendre lui nouait les entrailles.

Soudain, jugeant qu'il était temps de parler, et agacé par les grognements du chien, le wraith fit un pas vers elle et ouvrit la bouche.

– Je suis bien aise que vous ayez eu le réflexe de me contacter, sans cela j'aurai eu du mal à vous trouver. Dit-il presque avec légèreté.

Son ton réveilla et en même temps choqua Akila. On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une rencontre tout à fait naturelle, comme si la ville en flamme derrière elle n'existait pas. Les membres de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler.

– C'est…c'est vous ?

Sa voix était brisée, à peine audible et le Commandant inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, visiblement il ne comprenait pas et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire.

– Ce que je veux dire ?...Répéta-t-elle hébétée. Je parle du massacre de mon peuple ! Voilà de quoi je parle ! S'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant de la baie vitrée pour lui permettre de voir. Que s'est-il passé ?!

Elle dû contenir sa rage de voir le wraith imperturbable devant cette scène au-dehors et pire encore elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en apercevant un faible rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

– Ne le prenez pas personnellement Akila, votre peuple est sans nul doute celui avec lequel j'ai traité le plus longtemps. Mais toute chose à une fin. Déclara-t-il sans état d'âme avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur elle. J'ai le _regret_ de vous informer que notre alliance est rompue…je l'avoue moi-même je ne m'y attendais pas mais il se trouve qu'après avoir scanné l'île pénitencière pour notre sélection à venir nous n'avons détecté aucun signes de vie. Nous avons envoyé un dart pour plus d'explication à ce phénomène et une cinquantaine de corps ont été retrouvé sur la rive, le reste à dû être engloutit dans l'océan, notre hypothèse est que les détenus ont eu recours à un suicide collectif plutôt que de se laisser sélectionner…alors naturellement nous sommes venu…

– Ici. Termina Akila en s'asseyant rapidement sur une chaise avant que ses jambes ne lâchent.

Il s'écoula encore un silence où elle manqua de s'évanouir tant ses émotions étaient chaotiques et insupportables, elle avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ?!

– Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en usant de ses dernières forces pour le regarder dans les yeux, ne le reconnaissant qu'à peine tant il semblait maintenant complètement inhumain.

– Et qu'auriez-vous pu faire ? Rétorqua nonchalamment Shawn comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas de sens. Votre peuple a prospéré pendant des siècles grâce à ma protection, il a atteint une qualité de vie bien supérieure à tous autres peuples dans Pégase, vous comprendrez donc que maintenant que notre accord ne tient plus je ne pouvais pas vous laissez ainsi avec un tel niveau technologique, vous avez eu votre temps.

– Et c'est censé être une consolation ?! S'exclama Akila scandalisée.

Elle vit sur son visage que sa remarque et sa soudaine rébellion l'avait étonné. Mais il cacha tous cela sous un masque amusé et suffisant qui lui donna la chair de poule. Qui était donc ce wraith ? Ce disait-elle aux abois. Ce n'était pas de celui-ci qu'elle avait eu la bêtise de s'éprendre ! Celui qui l'avait séduite était un être maniéré, élégant et raffiné alors que celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux semblait tirer un immense plaisir à la tourmenter à lui jeter à la figure à chaque parole que son peuple n'était qu'un peuple d'humains insignifiants. C'est là que les mots de son défunt père lui revinrent : « _Ne lui fais jamais confiance ! »_ Est-ce vrai ? S'était-elle laissé berner à ce point ?!

– Et moi ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

L'envie de fuir à toute jambe la submergea quand elle le vit dévoiler toutes ses dents pointues en un sourire terrifiant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Non, décidément ce wraith là était un étranger pour elle…pourtant c'était bien Shawn qui se mouvait avec élégance vers elle, même s'il s'arrêta à une distance convenable à cause du chien dont le poil était toujours hérissés et pour une fois Akila en fut ravie ! Avait-il donc joué la comédie tout ce temps ? Tout cela n'était donc qu'un jeu pour lui ? Si c'était ça la vérité la jeune femme était certaine qu'elle n'oserait plus jamais se regarder en face !

– C'est là une excellente question. Concéda le Commandant sans perdre son sourire à la limite du sadisme. En fait j'y ai souvent réfléchie depuis quelques temps, je ne pensais pas devoir y venir si vite cependant. Il semblait exprimer ses pensées à voix haute comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, dans la même pièce que lui, puis après l'avoir évalué de la tête au pieds il sembla prendre sa décision finale. Vous vivrez Akila.

La jeune femme aurait pu se sentir soulagée et pourtant elle avait le sentiment terrible que le pire était à venir. Le wraith n'attendit pas qu'elle le prie de continuer.

– Malgré les récents évènements je ne puis me résoudre à me séparer de vous. Expliqua-t-il avec une froideur déconcertante. J'ai donc décidé de vous emmener avec moi. Il ignora superbement son regard horrifié et poursuivi. Nous autres wraiths possédons ce que nous appelons des adorateurs…Vous allez devenir mon adoratrice personnelle et…

– Votre esclave vous voulez dire ! S'indigna brusquement Akila en sentent la rage s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau.

Le wraith eu comme un sifflement bas, contrarié d'être interrompu et encore plus de sa réaction agressive même s'il s'était douté qu'une femme aussi fière qu'Akila n'allait pas accepter de se soumettre complètement et de bon gré.

– Il ne faut pas l'envisager de cette façon.

– Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous suivre ?! Le défia-t-elle en se relevant soudainement de sa chaise, prête à se jeter sur lui pour lui retirer son expression narquoise du visage.

Malheureusement sa défiance ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Shawn qui se fit plus cruel, laissant enfin tomber son masque de « civilité ». Il s'approcha donc plus près, ignorant le chien de plus en plus agité et tendit le bras pour attraper doucement mais fermement le menton de la jeune femme.

– Allons ma chère…vous avez été à moi à l'instant même où vous avez acceptez de prendre la relève de votre géniteur…et encore plus après avoir partagé ma couche !

Cette assurance insolente qu'autrefois Akila admirait chez lui lui donna soudainement envie de vomir. Ses traits auparavant hagard étaient maintenant déformés par un profond sentiment d'aversion et même de haine qui déstabilisa un bref instant le wraith sans qu'il n'en montre rien. Violemment elle posa ses mains contre son torse couvert de cuir et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

– Vous m'avez manipulé ! Et dire que non seulement je vous ai cru et qu'en plus…Elle ne put finir sa phrase tant elle avait honte d'avoir été trompée aussi facilement mais le fait qu'elle était également trompée dans ses sentiments pour lui était plus insupportable encore. Être votre adoratrice vous dîtes ?! Et je devrai vous êtes reconnaissante en plus ! Vous servir, réchauffer votre lit jusqu'au jour où vous me trouverai une remplaçante ?!

Le Commandant sembla visiblement très mécontent de sa réaction et du ton qu'elle employait avec lui, quand il fit un pas elle recula aussitôt de plusieurs pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

– Je vous défends de me toucher encore une fois ! S'écria-t-elle folle de colère et de haine. Je ne suis ni à vous ni à personne, ma vie n'appartient qu'à moi. Je ne pourrai hélas jamais réparer mon erreur et peut-même que de toute façon je n'aurai rien pu faire pour empêcher cette catastrophe mais je n'en suis pas moins responsable ! Je vous ai laissé abuser de moi et soyez certain que ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je suis Akila d'Olésia et **jamais** je ne serai à toi _wraith_!

Sans attendre elle attrapa le dossier de la chaise et la jeta avec une force inouïe sur le Commandant, qui encore estomaqué par ses paroles, la reçu de plein fouet et il tomba à terre en poussant un terrible rugissement de bête furieuse. Il allait bientôt se relever, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler son insolence et la traîner sur son vaisseau par les cheveux quand il l'entendit crier à nouveau.

– Elran attaque !

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis longtemps le chien s'élança sauvagement sur le wraith et planta avec une colère féroce ses crocs blancs dans le bras que le wraith avait automatiquement levé devant son visage pour se protéger.

Il se débattit comme un beau diable sur le sol pour repousser l'animal tandis qu'Akila fit la seule chose que lui dictait son bon sens : elle prit la fuite par la petite porte dissimulée. Mais avant de la refermer elle eut le temps de voir le Commandant repousser son fidèle compagnon avec une telle violence qu'il percuta le mur dans un sinistre craquement pour retomber inerte sur le sol. Ravalant sa douleur et voyant le wraith se relever elle se hâte de fuir et prit soin de fermer la porte à clé même si elle savait que le Commandant en viendrait à bout rapidement.

Complètement perdue, elle s'élança à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber, elle courut comme si la mort était à ses trousses, elle courut pour le fuir lui, fuir la honte et la douleur qui semblait ne plus vouloir se détacher de sa peau, celui qui avait fait naître en elle une autre femme venait impitoyablement de la tuer !

Akila ne se rendit même pas compte de la forêt qui l'entourait une fois qu'elle fut sortie du passage secret tant elle était perturbée. Elle fonça tête baissée parmi les arbres en espérant ne plus jamais en sortir, elle aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il s'était moqué d'elle et elle avait laissé faire. Tout ça parce qu'il avait su trouver les mots pour flatter son ego, pour la séduire et en faire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle se sentait tellement idiote et abusée, salie de lui avoir donner si aisément ce qu'il voulait sans voir un seul instant clair dans son jeu.

La chute était vertigineuse et sans fond tandis qu'elle continuait de courir aveuglément. Que pouvait-elle espéré maintenant ? Elle n'avait qu'à peine 30 ans et déjà elle errait parmi les décombres de sa vie. Son peuple était mort, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu venait de disparaître en fumée en seulement une journée, elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller et comment pouvait-elle oser vouloir vivre alors que tous ses compatriotes étaient morts ou sélectionner ?

C'est alors que subitement elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille et plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Akila cru un instant mourir de peur en croyant que le Commandant l'avait retrouvée cependant elle se calma un peu en entendant une voix qui n'était pas celle du wraith.

– Chut ! Ne criez pas ! Il y en a d'autres pas loin. Lui murmura une voix indéniablement masculine. Calmez-vous et je vous relâche.

Elle ne put que l'écouter et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle avait beau ne pas savoir qui la tenait si étroitement contre lui, le simple fait qu'il était humain la rassura et elle se permit de souffler un peu. Elle songea que logiquement « les autres » dont il parlait étaient d'autres wraiths et il venait de l'empêcher d'aller droit vers eux.

Quand il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se détendre il tenu parole et la relâcha. Akila se retourna lentement et vit alors cet homme. Il était bien plus âgé qu'elle, peut-être dix ou vingt ans de plus, mais ce qui était vraiment surprenant chez lui c'était sa forte carrure et son teint basané qui lui donnait une peau très sombre un peu comme la sienne sauf que là où chez elle c'était naturelle sa peau à lui était certainement devenue aussi mate à cause du soleil et sa musculature lui prouvait que c'était un homme manuel et fait pour l'extérieur.

Il avait une forte mâchoire carré avec une barbe noir qui en faisait le tour et ses cheveux mi-longs tout aussi noir était rassembler en une tresses assez complexe. De ses yeux verts foncés l'inconnu ne se gênait pas pour l'évaluer puis il sembla la reconnaître.

– Madame la Juge ? Demanda-t-il pas très sûre de lui.

Akila lui dédia un regard désespéré.

– Plus maintenant. Je ne suis plus qu'Akila Souffla-t-elle accablée. Vous êtes ?

– Je m'appelle Vassili. Se présenta l'homme d'une voix un peu rocailleuse. Vous avez de la chance que je vous ai trouvé avant eux. Il y en avait partout il y a encore une heure mais ça s'est calmé, si ça se trouve l'anneau des ancêtres doit être à nouveau opérationnel. On pourra peut-être passer.

Akila resta un instant interdite. Était-ce un signe ? Partir vraiment ? Mais pour où ? Elle fut troublée que cet homme qui ne la connaissait que de nom la regarde ainsi, avec une curieuse solidarité dans ses prunelles vertes, comme s'il était heureux de voir un autre être humain. Si seulement il savait ce qui lui était arrivée peut-être serait-il moins enclin à vouloir s'encombrer d'elle pour fuir, songea sombrement la jeune femme encore sous le choc des derniers évènements.

– Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres survivants ? Ne put-t-elle s'empêcher d'espérer.

Le dénommé Vassili eu un air navré.

-Si c'est le cas j'espère qu'ils vont s'en tirer, vous êtes la seule personne que j'ai rencontrée depuis que les darts sont partis.

Cette fois les nerfs d'Akila craquèrent et elle fondit en larmes devant ce grand homme qui la dépassait d'au moins une tête. Elle marmonna des mots tels que _« Quel désastre_ », « _Ma faute_ », « Échoué _»_ Et autres paroles du même genre puis elle sentit deux mains robustes se poser sur chacune de ses épaules.

– C'est pas le moment de flancher ma fille ! Dit-il tout à coup de façon très familière, se rendant sans doute compte qu'il était le plus âgé et le plus expérimenté des deux. Personne ne pouvait rien faire, le pire est passé et maintenant il faut qu'on sauve notre peau !

Il la secoua vigoureusement pour qu'elle se ressaisisse, ce qu'elle fit heureusement. Mais Akila ne se sentait plus la force de prendre des initiatives et préféra le suivre sans se poser de question. D'une certaine façon son esprit s'était mis tout seul en mode « survie » et lui imposait de suivre cet homme qui visiblement était le seul à savoir quoi faire.

Elle ne le perdit pas une fois de vue tandis qu'il les guidait à travers la forêt. Il lui expliqua sur le chemin qu'il faisait partit d'un groupe qui avait réussi à se cacher dans les grottes de minerait, celui même sur lequel les scientifiques Olésian travaillaient pour produire de l'énergie. Seulement quand les darts étaient parti et qu'ils s'étaient cru suffisamment hors de danger pour sortir son groupe et lui-même étaient tombés dans une embuscade par des drones qui débusquaient directement les humains au sol. Il était le seul à avoir réussi à en réchapper.

– Et toi alors ? Comment tu as fait ?

Akila ne s'offusqua pas de ce tutoiement, après tout ils vivaient tous les deux le même enfer alors autant faire fit de la bienséance. Pourtant sa question provoqua une violente décharge dans son corps. Devait-elle lui avouer pour le Commandant ? Le pacte et tout ce que ça impliquait ? S'il l'apprenait il l'abandonnerai peut-être ici ? Pourquoi cette perspective la dérangeait soudainement, ne voulait-elle pas mourir quelques minutes plus tôt ? La vérité était que cet homme était maintenant comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle elle avait décidée de s'accrocher désespérément ! Quel autre choix avait-elle de toute façon ? En y pensant bien seulement trois : Le suivre, même jusqu'au bout de l'univers. Mourir ou ce qui lui semblait pire que tout : attendre que le Commandant la retrouve et l'emporte avec lui sans retour arrière possible. Elle frissonna rien qu'à cette idée ! Ce serait l'humiliation suprême pour elle, il ne manquerait plus que ça après qu'il ait trahi sa confiance. Car autrefois il lui avait donné l'illusion qu'elle avait le choix alors qu'en réalité elle n'avait jamais été libre de ses actes et il avait fallu la destruction pure et simple de son monde pour qu'elle en prenne conscience.

Pourtant c'était justement cette entente cordiale entre eux et le semblant de respect qu'il lui avait témoigné qui ont fait qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir mais si elle devenait son « adoratrice » comme il disait alors il n'y aurait plus rien, ni respect, ni le pâle sentiment de libre-arbitre…elle serait déshumanisé, elle serait sa chose. Elle eut soudain envie de rire de dérision, le simple mot « adoratrice » lui paraissait être un horrible euphémisme, le terme d'esclave sexuelle était bien plus criant de vérité. C'était ça l'avenir que Shawn lui proposait.

En entendant son compagnon d'infortune répéter sa question elle réalisa qu'elle avait complètement oublié de lui répondre. Elle fit donc un choix : Elle allait le suivre envers et contre tout.

– J'étais dans mon bureau à ce moment-là, j'ignore par quel miracle seul la partie droite c'est effondrée. J'ai attendu que les darts partent puis je suis sortie avant que le reste du bâtiment ne me tombe dessus…je crois que j'ai été prise de panique en sortant.

D'accord ce n'était pas l'entière vérité mais elle voulait à tout prix éviter des questions gênantes. Elle ne parla pas du souterrain secret car il avait un rapport direct avec le Commandant et elle justifia sa course éperdue dans la forêt sur le compte de la peur. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Sa réponse fut assez satisfaisante pour Vassili.

– Tu as eu beaucoup de chance ! Lui affirma-t-il en prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort. Difficile de ne pas rater cet édifice.

« _Oui et malheureusement il n'allait certainement pas s'abattre sur la tête trop dédaigneuse du Commandant_ » Songea narquoisement Akila. Brusquement elle réalisa une chose…si Shawn était toujours en vie, alors il pouvait donner l'ordre de bloquer à nouveau l'anneau des ancêtres pour l'empêcher de fuir ! En pensant ça elle sentit toute sa rage et sa douleur se raviver en elle et elle accéléra le pas.

– Je ne mourrai pas ici ! S'exclama-t-elle avec hargne, puisant de la force dans son orgueil blessé.

Vassili lui lança un regard très surpris, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Finalement un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, peut-être avait-il trouvé une autre battante comme lui ? Si c'était le cas ils avaient peut-être une petite chance de s'en sortir.

Bientôt il dû presque courir pour la suivre, on aurait dit que la jeune femme fuyait un fantôme et ne s'accordait donc aucune pause malgré qu'il lui recommandait d'être plus prudente au cas où des wraiths patrouillaient encore au sol. Ils traversèrent les restes fumant de leur monde, leurs ennemies n'avaient rien épargnés mais les deux compagnons n'avaient pas le luxe de se lamenter devant cette scène de désolation. Ils pleureraient leurs compatriotes plus tard, s'ils arrivaient à fuir.

Quand ils parvinrent à l'anneau des ancêtres ils comprirent que la chance était de leur côté, du moins ça en avait tout l'air car il n'y avait aucun wraith aux alentours. Et visiblement l'anneau n'était pas actif. Toutefois cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas sous surveillance, la ruche était remontée plus haut dans le ciel et projetait toujours son ombre funeste sur les ruines de la ville.

Au début Vassili voulu mettre au point un plan pour atteindre l'anneau sans se faire repérer, ils étaient cachés derrière des décombres et n'avaient que quelques mètres à franchir pour atteindre le DHD et composer une adresse. Sur ce dernier point Vassili avait déjà une adresse toute choisi, celle d'un monde où vivait un bon ami à lui disait-il, Akila approuva ce choix, en revanche elle fut intraitable sur le plan à suivre ! Elle seule savait que si l'anneau n'était pas gardé c'était sûrement parce que Shawn n'avait pas encore donné l'ordre de bloquer l'anneau…elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Le temps jouait donc contre eux. Elle insista alors sur une stratégie plus risqué, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se camoufler, donc elle proposa tout simplement de foncer dans le tas ! Le tout était d'agir très rapidement, elle courait plus vite que lui vu qu'elle était plus légère et comme il comprit rapidement qu'elle n'en démordrait pas il lui gribouilla les symboles de l'adresse à composer.

C'était très dangereux cependant Akila était persuadé de n'avoir plus rien à perdre ! Et de toute façon elle préférait cent fois être pulvérisée par la ruche plutôt que son Commandant lui mette la main dessus. Des picotements d'anxiété la rongeait, son estomac pesait dans son ventre et son cœur battait si fort que son compagnon aurait pu entendre les battements s'il était plus près !

Elle commença un compte à rebours puis arrivé à la fin du décompte son corps s'élança de lui-même droit vers le DHD, sautant au-dessus des décombres, évitant la fumée. La jeune femme entendait Vassili courir derrière elle mais elle préférait imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Shawn et tout de suite elle se sentait courir encore plus vite ! Elle se jeta presque sur le DHD et composa l'adresse en frappant sur les touches de la console comme si ça ferait ouvrir l'anneau plus vite. Elle ignorait si ils avaient étés repéré mais quand l'anneau s'activa et que Vassili s'y jeta Akila n'attendit pas une seconde pour le vérifier et le rejoignit de l'autre côté vers la liberté !

 _XXX_

 **Plus tard sur le vaisseau ruche, en orbite autour d'Olésia :**

Sur le chemin menant à ses quartiers Shawn écumait de rage ! Son pas était rapide, son souffle haché par la fureur et l'état pitoyable de son manteau de cuir le rendait terrifiant !

Après qu'il eut repoussé cette sale créature à poils il avait voulu s'élancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme cependant il s'était heurté à une porte fermée ! Puis avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps d'enfoncer la porte le chien, qu'il avait cru mort, s'était relevé et s'était à nouveau jeter sur lui pour le mordre au jarret. Il avait ainsi perdu son temps à se débattre avec cette bête enragée jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui briser le cou une bonne fois pour toute !

Seulement ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il parvint à ouvrir la porte qu'il pu se concentrer suffisamment pour connecter son esprit à celui de son Second que ce dernier lui appris qu'en son absence la porte des étoiles s'était activée et que deux humains avaient pu la franchir avant qu'ils n'aient pu les viser et tirer.

Cette nouvelle l'avait mit hors de lui ! Alors comme ça Akila avait pu s'enfuir ?! Cette ingrate avait osé se soustraire à lui ! Quelle misérable femelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il allait la laisser partir ? Quelle farce ! Elle était à lui de plein droit !

Il s'arrêta soudainement et décida de passer d'abord à la salle des cocons pour aller savourer un de ses camarades Olésian récemment sélectionné pour apaiser quelque peu sa rage. Sa fente nourricière palpitait dans sa main tant il était agité.

Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de le suivre ?! Certes il avait donné l'ordre de détruire son monde mais il n'avait fait que respecter les termes de leur contrat. La vérité était qu'il avait déjà prévu cette éventualité depuis longtemps, il ne laissait jamais un détail au hasard, il prévoyait tout ! Et si il avait fait le choix de lui laisser la vie s'était justement parce qu'il la voulait encore ! Quelle différence si elle devait partager son lit sur sa ruche ou ailleurs ?

Il grogna de frustration, encore indigné qu'elle est eu l'audace de l'éconduire de la sorte. Il était cependant disposé à admettre qu'il avait peut-être été trop « _cavalier_ » dans sa façon de lui annoncer la chose...il avait été trop pressé. Trop convaincu de son emprise sur elle. Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle aurait pu s'adapter à cette vie, si il avait apprit une chose à côtoyer des humains si souvent c'était que leur capacité d'adaptation était presque sans limite !

Rageant contre elle et contre lui-même il accéléra, ressentant le besoin urgent de vider un humain ! Et puis pourquoi perdrait-il une minute de plus pour une femelle qu'il avait déjà eu ?! Il avait été plus que patient avec elle et l'avait largement bien traité comparé au traitement habituel que son espèce réservait aux humains. Il lui avait offert une vie privilégiée à ses côtés et elle lui avait craché au visage ! Et bien tant pis pour elle ! Il avait encore son adoratrice Ghenia, et quand bien même il pouvait en avoir d'autres !

Mais soudainement son esprit chaotique lui fit visualisé la peau sombre et douce de celle qui venait de le trahir. Un rugissement furieux sortie tout droit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il devait se ressaisir, elle lui avait manqué de respect et l'avait rejeter lui ! Un puissant Commandant wraith ! Pour qui se prenait cette créature ? Il avait été trop tolérant à son égard. Et elle croyait pouvoir s'en sortir à si bon compte ?

« _Je suis Akila d'Olésia et **jamais** je ne serai à toi wraith! _ » Il ricana cruellement, ah c'est ce qu'elle pensait? Il l'avait connu plus avisé...elle était sienne! Purement et simplement sienne!

Qu'elle en profite tant qu'elle le pourra ! Leur petit jeu n'allait pas finir aujourd'hui finalement. Si elle croyait qu'il lui suffisait de passer la porte pour se protéger de lui c'était mal le connaître ! Il allait lui rendre l'existence infernale ! Il allait la traquer, la traîner devant lui et la mettre à genoux ! Sa vengeance serait impitoyable et exemplaire ! Elle allait regretter amèrement de ne pas l'avoir suivi de son plein gré. Sur son honneur il en faisait une affaire personnelle !

-Elle finira par comprendre que je gagne toujours!

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Alors, verdict ? Du jour au lendemain tout peut basculer, demandez à Akila.**

 **Shawn m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre pour ce chapitre mais finalement son orgueil vient de prendre un coup bien douloureux ! Je me suis fait plaisir par contre avec ce passage. Le plus dur a été d'écrire le passage de la sélection et le moment où Akila redescend sur terre.**

 **Maintenant leur jeu de chat et de souris à prit une tournure bien plus sombre. A bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **PS: Vraiment navrée pour Elran, j'adore les chiens mais là j'avais besoin de lui dans ce rôle.**


	5. Les derniers Olésian

**Chapitre 5, te voilà !**

 **Pour commencer un grand merci à vous pour vos commentaires, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'en recevais autant pour un seul chapitre. Merci à toi Dante, Myrtille94 et Rosi ainsi qu'aux Guest. Pour répondre à ta question Rosi en fait non je n'ai pas de délai particulier pour poster mes chapitres, j'y vais à l'inspiration comme beaucoup d'autres j'imagine. ^^**

 **Cette fois j'ai été inspiré du coup voici la suite, je vous laisse lire maintenant.**

 _XXX_

Dans les premiers temps de leur fuite Akila suivit aveuglément Vassili. Quand ils avaient réussi à quitter Olésia pour aller trouver refuge chez son ami ils n'y restèrent que peu de temps malgré le fait qu'ils avaient étés très bien accueilli par cet homme, tout comme les gens de son village. Le récit de la destruction totale de leur monde en avait ému plus d'un et les villageois leur avait généreusement proposés de rester vivre avec eux. Mais après en avoir longuement discutés Akila et Vassili avaient jugés plus sage de décliner cette offre car c'était trop dangereux pour eux et pour les villageois qu'ils restent sur le premier monde qu'ils avaient rejoint après avoir quitté Olésia.

Ils avaient également pris la décision de rester ensemble. Etant apparemment les derniers représentants de leur peuple ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à prendre des chemins opposés et à deux ils surmontaient mieux la douleur de ne plus avoir ni foyer, ni monde, ni famille. L'ami de Vassili leur trouva néanmoins une petite chaumière dans un autre monde, un village où vivait son cousin qui c'était porté garant auprès des siens pour que les deux rescapés soient accueilli parmi eux.

Ils furent tout deux profondément touchés par tant de bonté et cette fois-ci ils acceptèrent de s'établir même si l'avenir leur semblait encore très incertain.

Malgré la plaie ouverte dans son cœur Akila y mettait du sien pour se faire à cette nouvelle vie très simple. Naturellement au début elle avait du mal à jouer le rôle de la paysanne, elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que la diplomatie, elle était une femme de lettres sachant manier habilement les mots, de plus elle avait vécue depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans le confort par conséquent Vassili lui fut d'une aide précieuse pour qu'elle apprenne à s'adapter à cette vie plus rustique et malgré le dépaysement total qui la laissait souvent épuisée elle en redemandait, souhaitant ne pas vivre sur le dos des autres et surtout occuper son esprit suffisamment longtemps pour étouffer son chagrin et la honte qui était toujours présente en elle.

Avec les semaines qui passaient depuis leur installation elle et Vassili avait eu plus de temps pour apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux même si l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas vraiment parler du passé. Depuis longtemps Vassili n'avait plus de famille, il s'était toujours débrouillé seul, vivant de son travail au jour le jour. Il était impossible de savoir si les deux Olésian se seraient entendu par le passé et de toute façon ce genre de question était bien inutile, en tout cas à l'heure actuelle le simple fait d'être les derniers Olésian encore en vie suffisait à les unir comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus ! Ils avaient même refusés une deuxième chaumière, préférant vivre tous les deux. On aurait dit qu'ils craignaient que l'un ne disparaisse soudainement et quand ils commencèrent à faire des cauchemars dû au traumatisme de la destruction de leur peuple ils parvenaient à se réconforter mutuellement.

Les journées étaient longues mais ils ne se plaignaient jamais, trop heureux qu'on leur ait accordé un nouveau foyer. Le labeur dont Akila et Vassili faisait preuve, leur acharnement consciencieux au travail leur valu rapidement le respect et la sympathie des gens du village et quand bien même ils resteraient à jamais « les survivants » les deux compagnons pouvaient maintenant se sentir à l'aise et même accepter par les autres.

 _XXX_

Dans un champ durant la belle saison les cultivateurs se hâtaient de récupérer les premières récoltes du mois, les beaux jours n'étant jamais très longs dans cette contrée il fallait achever la besogne avant la tombée de la nuit. Le jour, lui, déclinait à vue d'œil, l'horizon prenant peu à peu une teinte orangée dont les rayons enflammaient les arbres alentours ainsi que les grandes tiges de céréales poussant dans le champ projetant ainsi des ombres gracieuses sur le sol.

De leurs grandes faux les cultivateurs fauchaient vigoureusement le blé qui s'envolaient dans les airs puis retombaient en tourbillonnant comme des feuilles mortes avant d'être ramassé et jeté dans d'épais paniers d'osier grossièrement tressés attachés à la taille des agriculteurs qui sifflotaient en chœur pour se donner plus d'entrain.

De son côté Vassili était parfaitement dans son élément ! Il avait dû retirer sa chemise à cause de la chaleur que lui procurait tous ces efforts physique. Son torse et ses bras témoignaient de sa vie passée dans les champs et les mines, sa peau déjà mate avait encore foncé davantage au soleil. Ses coup de faux était puissants et habiles, le rythme de sa respiration parfaitement maîtrisé, il ressemblait de loin à un grand ours brun fauchant le blé de ses pattes. Il travaillait vite et bien, usant de sa force avec vigueur, tant et si bien que ses camarades préféraient rester à une bonne distance pour éviter de prendre un coup de faux. Plus tard quand il s'arrêta enfin pour s'accorder une petite pause il chercha Akila du regard comme il le faisait d'habitude et la repéra plus loin près des arbres fruitiers à aider pour la cueillette.

La jeune femme, tout comme lui, c'était accoutumé à la mode des villageois et portait une longue jupe bouffante avec un tablier blanc dont le bas était remonté pour permettre d'y glisser les fruits cueillis et attaché autour de sa taille fine déjà enserré dans un corset tout simple. Sa chemise ne couvrait pas ses épaules mais heureusement elle avait épinglé un large chapeau sur son chignon dont quelques mèches folles s'étaient échappées et la protégeait suffisamment des rayons du soleil mais les quelques s'uns qui touchaient sa peau lui donnait des reflets dorés. Avec sa peau aussi brune que la sienne ils apportaient tous deux une touche d'exotisme dans ce village où les gens étaient plutôt clair.

Akila essuya les petites gouttes de sueur sur son front d'un gracieux revers de la main, s'arrêta un instant pour masser un peu ses reins puis elle aperçut Vassili qui la regardait. La jeune femme lui accorda un doux sourire en lui faisant un grand salut de la main auquel il répondit puis elle se remit au travail.

– Elle est bien belle Akila. Lui dit soudainement un de ses camarades à côté de lui qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange des deux Olésian. A ta place je l'épouserai !

– Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Rétorqua Vassili un peu bourru. Elle est trop jeune pour moi, vas-y toi si elle te plaît tant.

– Personnellement je ne demande pas mieux ! Renchéri son jeune camarade qui n'était pas vilain du tout. Mais il n'y a que toi qu'elle laisse l'approcher sans mordre.

Vassili ne put que rire de ses paroles. Il était le premier à reconnaître que la jeune femme n'était pas facile à aborder…Elle n'était pas renfermée et heureusement d'ailleurs, par contre elle semblait avoir développé avec le temps une méfiance maladive envers les inconnus. Il avait eu beau lui répéter qu'ils étaient hors de danger mais pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure Akila ne baissait pas sa garde. Elle n'était pas désagréable avec les autres cependant c'était évident qu'elle préférait les éviter et ne pas nouer de liens trop intime avec eux.

Dans le fond ça ne le dérangeait pas, Akila avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Par contre la remarque de son camarade le laissa songeur. Oui bien sûr qu'elle était une belle femme et ils s'entendaient assez bien, mais quand même ? L'épouser ?! Quelle drôle d'idée. C'était peut-être le fait qu'ils vivaient dans la même chaumière qui perturbait les gens, ils devaient se dire que ça tombait sous le sens qu'ils finissent par être un couple un jour ou l'autre. Il eut soudain plein la tête de ces histoires et se remit à faucher le blé plus violemment comme pour chasser ces idées idiotes de son esprit.

 _XXX_

Les mois passèrent doucement et le souvenir douloureux de la fin de leur monde semblait peu à peu cicatriser chez les deux Olésian bien que Vassili avait plus de facilité à s'en remettre qu'Akila. La jeune femme souriait un peu plus mais restait toujours d'humeur morose et ne se mêlait pas encore aux autres, comme si elle se refusait à lier tout contact, qu'elle se punissait toute seule.

Un après-midi où ils n'avaient pas de travail ils étaient restés tranquillement dans leur chaumière. Malgré le fait que tous deux avaient du mal à rester inactifs, Vassili fut le premier à reconnaître qu'ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos et de plus la pluie battante à l'extérieur ne leur donnait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de rester à l'abri. Vassili avait inconsciemment imité une pratique des villageois, principalement des hommes, qu'était de fumer un mélange d'herbes, assis dans un fauteuil près d'un bon feu de cheminée il faisait des petits ronds de fumée. Akila le regardait faire sans rien trouver à y redire…Tous le monde avait sa façon de décompresser et à en croire son compagnon cet assortiment d'herbes avait des vertus apaisantes. Elle préférait de loin cela à l'alcool, car tous deux étaient encore en proie à des cauchemars très déplaisant.

Mais pour Akila si le fait de boire pour oublier était une solution à exclure c'était pour des raisons plus personnelles. Un jour Vassili lui avait proposé un verre d'un bon vin qu'il avait ramené qu'un voyage de négoce avec ses camarades, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi la jeune femme avait pâlit, semblant se rappeler un mauvais souvenir, et avait refusé plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Akila c'était rappelé en voyant cette bouteille que c'était la boisson préféré de Shawn, quoiqu'elle fasse tout revenait toujours à ce wraith terrible dont elle avait maintenant une sainte crainte. Naturellement Vassili ne pouvait pas le savoir à ce moment-là et il fut encore plus intrigué par le renfermement que la jeune femme manifesta les jours qui suivirent cet épisode.

Plus le temps passait et plus Akila débordait de reconnaissance envers cet homme qui respectait son silence. Vassili savait être à l'écoute comme se faire discret, il sentait quand il ne devait pas insister. De son côté elle le laissait donc faire ce qu'il voulait, comme fumer par exemple, c'était de loin le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour le remercier de toute la considération qu'il lui témoignait.

C'est alors que soudainement quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chaumière. Les deux Olésian se regardèrent intrigués, qui pouvez bien venir les voir par un temps pareil ? Vassili alla ouvrir et il découvrir Gaban, le chef du village qui les avait accueillis quelques mois plus tôt. L'homme avait la mine grave et était trempé jusqu'aux os malgré la lourde cape qu'il portait. Vassili le fit entrer tout de suite en lui demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'amener, Gaban ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, encore éprouvé par le déluge à l'extérieur mais son visage ridé s'aggrava davantage quand il aperçut Akila.

Avant même qu'il eut expliqué la raison de sa venue la jeune femme sentit un puissant sentiment d'appréhension lui tordre l'estomac, pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Les yeux de Gaban exprimaient un curieux mélange d'émotion mais surtout il semblait navré.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Vassili, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve.

-Ah mes bons amis c'est bien malheureux. Soupira très sincèrement l'homme en prenant une chaise, ses interlocuteurs l'imitèrent, puis il sortit un bout de parchemin de sous sa cape. Roran est venu me voir pas plus tard que ce matin pour me donner ceci.

Il déplia le parchemin qui semblait usé et le leur montra, il y avait plusieurs choses d'écrites dessus sauf que cela semblait être en plusieurs dialectes différent que les deux Olésian ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer…cependant Akila ne pouvait se défaire de l'image d'un étau qui se resserre. Gaban ne cessait de la fixer et c'est d'une voix pâle qu'elle lui demanda la signification de ces écritures.

-Il s'agit d'un avis de recherche qui circule à qui veut bien ce le transmettre…Expliqua sombrement Gaban, ses rides sur son front semblaient devenir plus profonde à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Un avis de recherche ? Répéta Vassili incrédule. Mais de qui ?

-Le nom du commanditaire n'est pas indiqué mais en revanche celui de la personne recherché si : Il s'agit de vous Akila. Votre tête a été mise à prix !

Comme si le sol sous ses pieds et la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise venaient de disparaître la jeune femme se sentait tomber dans un puit sans fond. Surmontant sa propre surprise Vassili devina son état de faiblesse et la soutenu pour ne pas qu'elle tombe de sa chaise ou ne s'évanouisse.

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Qui pourrait faire ça ? S'indigna son compagnon qui sentait le corps de sa compatriote trembler de façon inquiétante.

-Je vous l'ai dit on ne sait pas qui a lancé l'avis de recherche. Répondit Gaban d'un air désolé. Ce n'est même pas précisé pourquoi ? Il y a juste le prénom d'Akila et le nom de votre monde ainsi que la promesse d'une belle somme à qui la livrerai à l'adresse indiqué au verso.

Maintenant les larmes montait aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle elle savait parfaitement de qui venait cet avis de recherche ! Vassili caressait son dos d'une main qui se voulait réconfortante quoique maladroite.

-Entendons-nous bien Akila je suis persuadé que vous n'avait rien fait de mal ! Lui assura Gaban avec compassion. Et quand bien même je ne m'abaisserais jamais à la délation, mais si je suis venue sur le champ vous avertir de la chose c'est que tous dans le village n'ont pas des convictions aussi louables…en fait, Roran est venu me parler de ce parchemin dans l'intention de me convaincre de vous vendre ! Je lui ai donné une correction dont il se souviendra faîtes-moi confiance mais il faut être réaliste : vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici.

Akila bredouilla des remerciements étouffés mais très vite elle plongea la tête entre ses mains fébriles en sanglotant de plus bel. Gaban jugea alors que sa présence était de trop et promis de passer plus tard prendre des nouvelles.

De nouveau seuls Vassili essaya de la calmer comme il put. Un flot de question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il se domina pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre contenance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme était la seule à être recherché, et pour quel motif ?

Akila sentait que la foudre c'était abattu sur elle ! Pourtant elle s'était attendu à ce genre de chose, elle y avait tant songé. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus une éventualité mais bien une réalité : Le Commandant la traquait toujours ! Soudain elle se mit à suffoquer, le poids de cette révélation et de ses émotions fut si fort que sa vue se brouilla et elle ne sentit plus son corps. Heureusement Vassili la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Plus tard quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur le lit. Fidèle à lui-même Vassili était assis sur un tabouret à côté d'elle, la surveillant. Il lui fit un faible sourire et lui tendit un bol de soupe chaude une fois qu'elle fut assise à son tour. Au début elle évita son regard interrogateur avant d'admettre que c'était absurde.

-J'ai été inconsciente longtemps ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir bu une gorger de son potage.

-Juste une heure ou deux. L'informa son compagnon avec un calme singulier. Il arrive parfois que le corps prenne le dessus sur l'esprit, genre : « Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, je gère ! »

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune femme puis elle redevint à nouveau lugubre. Vassili observa sa posture avec attention, elle qui se tenait toujours dignement avait maintenant le dos voûté et les traits déconfis, elle paraissait accablée.

-Bon, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Fini-t-il par lui demander, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas la force de faire le premier pas.

Elle eut un regard au aboie, chose très inhabituelle chez elle.

-Si…si je te le dis tu vas me haïr. Dit-elle d'une voix terriblement basse.

-Essai toujours, qu'as-tu à perdre ? Rétorqua-t-il avec douceur, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer. Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai respecté ta vie privée mais je sais bien qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que tu as jugé bon de ne pas me dire.

Elle poussa une sorte de râle de bête blessé et courba la tête, signe qu'elle capitulait. Décidément cet homme était trop perspicace. Elle était clairement au supplice, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant tant elle avait la gorge nouée par la honte.

-Tu te souviens de l'île pénitentiaire ? Commença-t-elle avec difficulté, son compagnon acquiesça et posait sur elle des yeux très attentifs. C'est la clé de tout ça. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que les dirigeants d'Olésia, et dont moi-même, avions pour mission d'honorer un pacte…Elle laissa passer un silence, osant à peine le dire à voix haute. Un pacte établi entre notre peuple et…un Commandant wraith. C'est pour ça que lors des sélections les vaisseaux n'allaient jamais plus loin que l'île. En échange d'une poignée de vie les wraiths nous laissaient tranquille.

Quand elle osa le regarder à nouveau elle fut choqué de voir son regard entendu et non révulsé qu'elle avait imaginé.

-Tu…tu savais ?

-Pas vraiment. Avoua Vassili. Mais il y avait beaucoup d'histoires qui circulaient sur cette île. Cependant les gens sont faibles, ils cherchent d'abord à se protéger eux-mêmes ainsi prétendent-ils n'avoir rien vu.

Akila l'observa sans rien dire en méditant sur ce qu'il venait de dire puis elle se sentit le devoir de poursuivre dans ses explications.

-Il semblerait que lors de la dernière sélection sur l'île les détenus se sont suicidés, tous sans exception. D'où le fait que le pacte a été rompu…et notre monde détruit.

Vassili l'observa silencieusement, mais quelque chose semblait le chiffonner dans ces révélations.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? Pour les détenus ?

Ça y est ! Ils y étaient ! Songea Akila pleine d'humiliation. Mais comment pourrait-elle le regarder encore dans les yeux si elle lui mentait maintenant ? Non après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle il méritait qu'elle soit honnête même si elle était persuadé qu'il la rejetterait une fois qu'il saurait la vérité.

-C'est le Commandant lui-même qui me l'a dit.

-Quoi ? Tu le voyais en personne ?! S'exclama-t-il plus surpris que choqué.

-Je faisais bien plus que le « voir ». Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, se sentant comme une moins que rien, elle leva alors à nouveau les yeux sur lui, ils reflétaient parfaitement la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même. Ce jour-là, pendant que notre monde tombait en ruine, il est venu me chercher…il voulait que je devienne sa nouvelle adoratrice ! J'étais tellement horrifiée, j'avais tellement honte de mettre laissé abusé si facilement que je l'ai repoussé et je me suis enfuis par un passage secret menant de mon bureau jusqu'à la forêt. Puis tu m'as trouvé.

Il y eu encore un silence pourtant elle ne le regardait plus. Elle attendit qu'il se lève et s'en aille ou qu'il la traite de tous les noms avant de l'abandonner cependant il ne fit pas un geste.

-C'est _lui_ qui veut ma tête. Il veut se venger j'en suis certaine…le Commandant n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on peut dire non. Je risque de mettre en danger ce village en restant ici ou bien c'est eux qui me livreront, je ne suis pas des leurs. Je vais devoir partir.

-« **Nous** » allons partir. Rectifia son compagnon en parlant enfin.

Instantanément elle le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide de l'univers. Mais lui était toujours aussi calme, dans ses yeux elle ne vit aucuns reproches, aucuns jugements.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle hagarde. Mais…tu es fou ! Tu n'y es pour rien, tout est de ma faute, tu n'as pas à payer pour mes erreurs…je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité quand nous nous sommes rencontré et maintenant je te mets toi aussi en danger…tu devrais même m'en vouloir !

-Je devrais t'en vouloir pour quoi ? Pour avoir voulu sauver notre peuple d'un odieux marché mis en place il y a des siècles avant ta naissance ? T'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir tout dit parce que tu voulais simplement survivre ? Tu savais que tu n'y arriverai pas seule, alors tu t'es accrochée à la première personne qui t'ai venu en aide, pourquoi je t'en blâmerai ? Moi-même je ne me suis pas posé de questions à ton sujet. Dit-il avec compréhension. Et tu voudrais en plus que je te laisse partir seule alors que tu es poursuivi par le monstre qui a détruit nos vies ?!

Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit est lui prit doucement les mains.

-Nous sommes les derniers de notre peuple Akila. Peu importe de quoi tu t'accable, nous devons rester en ensemble. Je pars avec toi.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes revenir noyer ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bon ? Aussi clément à son égard ? C'était insensé. Mais le plus aberrant était sans conteste le fait qu'il préférait vivre une vie d'errance avec elle plutôt que de vivre seul une existence plus paisible et sereine sur ce monde. A la fois une part d'elle-même, la plus égoïste peut-être, était soulagé à l'idée de ne pas être condamné à fuir seule et d'un autre côté elle se méprisait de tout son cœur de ne pas avoir le courage de partir sans Vassili malgré son choix de la suivre.

Depuis quand était-elle devenu si faible ? Elle avait une profonde affection pour cet homme brave ainsi qu'une grande reconnaissance et pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle ait la force de le laisser derrière elle pour le protéger.

Vassili lui conseilla de se recoucher pour qu'elle se repose un peu puis il alla chercher son épais manteau de laine pour aller voir Gaban au plus vite. Vassili avait plus d'une fois roulé sa bosse comme on dit, les aveux d'Akila l'avait certes stupéfait cependant il en fallait bien plus pour l'impressionner. Il se sentait touché et concerné par le malheur qui la frappait et comment pourrait-il vivre ici en sachant qu'elle fuyait pour sa vie, errant de monde en monde, se faisant peut-être capturer ou même tuer ?! Jamais il n'arriverait à poursuivre sa vie comme ça, de plus il aimait beaucoup cette jeune femme courageuse, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu endurer une telle responsabilité si jeune. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas conscience mais lui en était certain : on l'avait jeté en pâture à un monstre ! Le pire pour lui était qu'elle se croyait responsable en plus ! Il comprenait maintenant son comportement étrange et secret, elle avait honte et se punissait elle-même…c'était révoltant.

Ils allaient partir, c'était décidé. Ils allaient vivre en nomades, lui savait comment survivre en pleine nature. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas le genre de vie idéal, mais si Akila avait su passer d'une vie de citadine à paysanne alors elle pourrait encore apprendre à se contenter progressivement de moins. Tous ne pouvaient pas assumer une vie sauvage, seul les plus débrouillards et les plus forts pouvaient s'adapter à de telles conditions, mais il lui apprendrait. Et puis rien ne les empêchait de s'arrêter dans différents mondes de temps à autres.

Pour l'heure il allait déjà prévenir Gaban de leur départ et le remercier chaleureusement pour tout. Heureusement qu'il y avait encore des gens digne et brave dans la jungle de Pégase !

 _XXX_

Depuis leur départ Akila et Vassili erraient ici et là sans jamais trop s'attarder nulle part. Afin de ne pas courir de risque ils jugèrent plus sage de changer de noms quand il arrivait sur un monde habité, au cas où il s'y trouvait des oreilles indiscrètes.

Malgré sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de son compagnon Akila était de plus en plus soulagé qu'il est décidé de rester avec elle. Car au fil des mois elle dû admettre qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps sans lui ! Parfois la nourriture venait à manquer, la faim était une chose qu'Akila n'avait encore jamais expérimenté et sincèrement elle ne le souhaitait à personne. Vassili lui avait appris à chasser, traquer le gibier, l'abattre et le dépecer, ainsi que quelques petites techniques d'auto-défenses, dans leur cas ils n'étaient jamais trop prudents.

Parfois quand ils en avaient l'occasion ils offraient leurs services pour divers travaux en échange du gite et du couvert pour une nuit ou deux, parfois contre un peu d'argent. La plus longue période où ils restèrent sur un monde pour travailler ne dura pas plus d'une semaine. Ils ne s'éternisaient jamais. Par moment ils avaient de la chance et tombaient sur des gens honnêtes et d'autres plus suspicieux ou essayant d'abuser d'eux…c'était souvent avec ce genre d'individus que les talents de négociatrice et de diplomate d'Akila refaisaient surface et leur étaient très utile, elle savait repérer les profiteurs ou les escrocs et retournait leur petit jeu contre eux avec une aisance déconcertante.

Malgré tout leur vie restait précaire. Dans le fond il fallait admettre qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe, ils auraient pu continuer comme ça indéfiniment mais est-ce qu'à un moment donné ils n'auraient pas envie de se poser quelque part malgré le danger ? C'était une question qu'ils se posaient tous les deux sans pour autant oser le dire à voix haute.

Un soir après plusieurs semaines à dormir à la belle étoile ils décidèrent que leurs économies leur permettaient largement de se prendre une chambre digne de son nom dans une auberge. Akila laissait toujours Vassili choisir les mondes où ils allaient car elle préférait ne pas mettre les pieds sur un monde connu où on pourrait la reconnaître.

Vassili connaissait justement un monde où il avait aperçu une auberge sans pour autant y être entré, donc il n'y avait pas d'inconvénients à s'y rendre. Ils s'y rendirent, il faisait déjà nuit sur cette planète quand ils arrivèrent. Le village n'était pas très loin de l'Anneau des Ancêtres. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'auberge l'atmosphère y était plutôt chaleureuse ce qui détendis un peu Akila. Ils se présentèrent à l'aubergiste sous leurs faux noms et surtout comme mari et femme. Akila ne se souvenait que trop bien d'une fois où arrivé dans une taverne un énergumène était venu l'ennuyer, Vassili s'était alors interposé entre eux et l'avait attrapé violement par le col, le décollant presque du sol, menaçant de déclencher une bagarre. Depuis ils trouvaient plus simple de se présenter ainsi pour éviter tout ennuis.

Ce soir-là dans leur chambre d'auberge, Akila regardait pensivement les flammes du feu danser dans la cheminée. Elle remit des bûches même si cela n'était absolument pas nécessaire étant donné que le feu avait déjà bien pris, les flammes dévoraient avidement le bois et réchauffait la petite chambre à un point que la jeune femme se sentait déjà transpirer sous la chaleur. Mais elle n'en avait cure.

Elle entendit son compagnon remuer dans le lit derrière elle. Peu de temps après qu'ils eurent installés leurs maigres bagages Vassili avait vivement retiré sa chemise et ses bottes, ne gardant que son pantalon, et s'était glissé sous les draps du lit pour s'endormir presque aussitôt. Akila lui enviait parfois cette facilité à trouver le sommeil si vite, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et il était déjà partit.

La jeune femme, elle, devait toujours se retourner plusieurs fois et faire taire ses pensées incessantes qui encombraient son esprit avant de pouvoir espérer dormir. Lentement elle se détourna du feu et s'approcha à pas de loup de son compagnon endormi. La pièce était sombre malgré le feu de cheminée cependant la forme massive et calme du corps de Vassili était bien visible sous la couverture. Quand elle fut juste à côté de lui la jeune femme retenu presque son souffle pour ne pas le réveiller. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle contempla son visage serein avec une certaine tendresse. Quand il dormait ses traits étaient bien plus détendus et par conséquent ses rides semblaient moins profondes. En y songeant bien Vassili n'était sans doute pas le plus beau des hommes et pourtant il y avait quelque chose chez lui…une sorte de charisme, ce « on ne sait quoi » en plus qui le rendait au moins plaisant au regard.

Avec le plus grand aplomb et sans le moindre sentiment de gêne Akila glissa ses doigts sous la couverture et la tira un peu vers le pied du lit, juste assez pour dévoiler le corps de Vassili jusqu'à la taille. Son regard apprécia une fois encore ses muscles bien dessinés, admirant sa carrure. Elle remarqua également quelques petites cicatrices ici et là, elles se distinguaient car elles laissaient des traces plus claires que le reste de sa peau basanée. Cela faisait un moment déjà que la jeune femme l'observait avec plus d'intérêt, songeant souvent à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant quand l'heure était venue de dire la vérité.

« _Tu savais que tu n'y arriverai pas seule, alors tu t'es accrochée à la première personne qui t'ai venu en aide, pourquoi je t'en blâmerai ? Moi-même je ne me suis pas posé de questions à ton sujet._ »

En se rappelant ces mots elle se détourna de lui, retournant près du feu en délaçant mollement son corset tant la chaleur l'incommodait maintenant. Son pantalon suivi le même chemin et elle resta en chemise devant la cheminée, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Elle ne méritait pas la protection de cet homme ! Songeait-elle avec amertume. Même quand elle lui avait dit la vérité il avait fait le choix de rester avec elle au lieu de fuir pour préserver sa propre vie, elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu pourtant, au contraire ! Il n'y avait que sa tête qui était mise à prix, pas la sienne, lui était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait et de refaire sa vie…mais non, il restait avec elle. Elle qui n'était qu'un fardeau. Cet homme ne cessait de donner de sa personne pour l'aider, mais elle ? Que lui donnait-elle en retour ?

– Akila ?

Vassili avait fini par émerger de son sommeil à cause de la sensation désagréable d'avoir chaud et d'être en nage. Il avait également été surprit de ne pas sentir la présence d'Akila à côté de lui dans le lit et il s'était alors redresser sur ses coudes pour voir si elle était encore debout malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Debout ? Elle l'était en effet. Il n'avait pu cacher son regard ébahi de la voir si peu vêtue, juste en face de lui. Les flammes dans la cheminée derrière elle permettaient d'entrevoir les courbes de son corps à travers le tissu trop fin de sa chemise lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Son nom lui été alors sortit des lèvres sans qu'il n'eut vraiment l'intention de l'appeler mais elle l'avait entendu et elle s'était retourné pour le regarder intensément de ses grands yeux noir, sa silhouette devant la cheminée faisait un peu l'effet d'un contre-jour faisant comme un halo lumineux et chaud autour d'elle et sa sauvage chevelure aux boucles brunes n'avait pour résultat que d'accentuer son air de félin.

Il déglutit difficilement, peu sûr d'arriver à dormir à ses côtés cette nuit après cette vision sublime qu'elle lui offrait. Il allait sûrement lui proposer de lui laisser le lit, il irait dormir ailleurs. Pourtant il fut soudainement incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses hanches quand elle fit quelques pas vers lui et qu'il put enfin voir clairement son visage. Ses yeux si profondément noirs lui semblaient ce soir étrangement suave…et presque lascif. Rêvait-il ? Était-il en proie à un fantasme pendant son sommeil ? La jeune femme s'arrêta au bout du lit, ils s'observèrent longuement, lui retenait son souffle d'anticipation et elle le regardait avec un calme déconcertant en gardant toujours cette lueur presque indécente dans les yeux.

Doucement, sans qu'il ne trouve la force ne l'en empêcher, elle attrapa la couverture et la tira vers elle pour le découvrir jusqu'aux genoux. Ignorant son regard interrogateur et enfiévré Akila se glissa avec grâce sur le lit et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, posant ses mains chaudes sur son torse, faisant frissonner sa peau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Trouva-t-il la volonté de lui demander, sa voix étant cependant rauque et à peine audible.

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si elle le prenait en considération puis elle se pencha sur lui en caressant sa barbe noir puis ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Ce contact physique provoqua une violente décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébral mais quand elle fut sur le point de remplacer ses doigts par ses lèvres Vassili la saisit gentiment par les bras.

– Tu ne me dois rien. Murmura-t-il en soutenant son regard.

– Je te dois beaucoup au contraire. Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton susurrant. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une dette envers toi pour te désirer.

Bien qu'il la savait sincère et que ces mots répandait une délicieuse chaleur en lui son compagnon semblait encore réticent. Devant son silence Akila fut momentanément perplexe.

– Je ne te plais pas ?

L'étonnement était clairement perceptible dans sa voix, ce qui provoqua un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Vassili. Évidemment qu'elle lui plaisait ! Même un aveugle saurait rien qu'en la touchant qu'elle était superbe. De plus la solide érection qu'elle avait provoquée chez lui était la preuve irréfutable qu'il avait envie d'elle.

– Tu es sans doute la plus belle femme avec qui j'ai partagé un lit mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abuser de toi de cette façon.

Sans qu'il n'en ait conscience ces paroles émurent énormément la jeune femme et ne firent que renforcer sa détermination. Elle agrippa donc les bords de sa chemise et la retira en la faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête avec toute la sensualité dont elle était capable avant de la jeter négligemment plus loin. Instinctivement les mains de Vassili se posèrent fermement sur les hanches d'Akila, essayant de calmer les pulsions qui l'assaillir. C'était de loin l'instant le plus érotique qu'il avait vécu avec une femme et déjà il se sentait fléchir. La chaleur étouffante de la chambre, cette femme ravissante, nue sur lui sans la moindre pudeur et désirant si généreusement se donner à lui, l'atmosphère chargé d'une tension sexuelle palpable, tout ça le rendait faible et prêt à s'abandonner.

– C'est moi qui te le demande Vassili…Dit-elle en un soupir langoureux, se couchant à nouveau sur lui. Je veux partager ça avec toi, j'en ai besoin.

– Akila...Tenta-t-il une ultime fois, voulant être sûr que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

– Je t'en prie…

La plainte dans sa voix et ce besoin si avide dans ses yeux presque suppliants eurent raison de son compagnon. Il lui fut bien inutile de tenter de résister et quand ses mains quittèrent ses hanches pour venir caresser affectueusement son dos la jeune femme le pris comme son accord et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Il la serra contre lui avec force, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son corps tandis qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser, jouant avec sa langue, le découvrant. Vassili se sentait frémir de sentir les seins de sa compagne contre son torse et il grogna quand elle se redressa pour déboutonner son pantalon et le lui retirer vivement.

La voyant si pressé quand elle revint sur lui il lui prit son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

– Du calme...ressens les choses. Dit-il en embrassant tendrement ses paupières et son front.

Sa douceur bouleversa Akila bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Dans le temps Shawn avait su lui donner du plaisir lors de leurs ébats passionnés mais c'était toujours bestial, avide et impétueux. L'acte sexuel avec le wraith était comme le besoin urgent de se nourrir, de consommer sans attendre. Alors de voir un homme tel que Vassili, au premier abord fort et même rude, faire preuve de tant d'attention à son propre désir à elle la touchait.

– Fais-moi du bien. Murmura-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer à nouveau.

La prenant aux mots il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'amena sous lui, l'allongeant délicatement sur le matelas. Prenant d'abord un temps pour la regarder, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien à lui au moins pour cette nuit, il s'abaissa pour venir embrasser tendrement son cou puis descendit plus bas sur sa poitrine, caressant un sein d'une main et embrassant l'autre. Très vite la jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, enfonçant ses mains dans la chevelure noire de son nouvel amant et poussa un faible gémissement quand sa langue taquina son mamelon rendu dur tant elle était de plus en plus excitée.

Vassili n'était pas avare en matière de caresse et de baiser. Il en couvait son corps avec passion, adorant l'entendre gémir et frotter son bas ventre contre lui. Son membre durcissait davantage à chaque frôlement mais il ignora son propre désir pour satisfaire d'abord celui de sa partenaire. Ses yeux se délectèrent de la voir pousser un cri quand il eut glissé une main entre ses cuisses pour venir caresser son sexe qu'il sentait chaud et humide sous ses doigts. Akila le laissait jouer ainsi avec son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse en supporter davantage et finisse par le pousser doucement pour revenir sur lui. Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement après quoi elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle le voulait maintenant en prenant fermement son membre dans sa main.

Son amant hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris sa demande silencieuse et il s'installa plus confortablement posant sur elle un regard plein de chaleur. Ecartant plus largement les cuisses la jeune femme le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité puis, soutenant son regard, elle se laissa lentement descendre sur son membre. Vassili laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir tant l'irrésistible chaleur de son sexe autour du sien l'excita à la limite du supportable. Il réprima son envie de bouger les hanches pour la prendre plus profondément, non c'était à elle d'assumer cette étreinte. Il attendit simplement qu'elle s'habitue à lui et quand elle commença à onduler sur lui il soupira d'aise, la maintenant fermement par les hanches.

Ce n'était peut-être pas l'amour qui avait poussé Akila à vouloir cet homme, et l'un comme l'autre le savait. C'était davantage le besoin de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance, le besoin de tendresse et de chaleur humaine, le besoin de se rapprocher même de manière si intime ainsi que l'attirance physique qui s'était peu à peu instauré entre eux qui avait fait naître ce désir. Mais la jeune femme n'y réfléchi pas d'avantage, souhaitant oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'un danger mortel planait constamment sur eux.

Les gémissements rauques et bas de son amant étaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, le mince sourire béat au coin de ses lèvres lui réchauffa le cœur et elle sentit enfin le poids de sa culpabilité diminuer un peu en constatant le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Elle-même n'était pas en reste, se mouvant toujours sur lui dans un rythme tranquille, presque traînant, elle sentait une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre dans son bas-ventre.

Elle accéléra la cadence seulement quand elle eut la certitude qu'elle allait bientôt venir, Vassili le comprit aussi et l'aida à le prendre plus vite en agrippant ses hanches encore plus fortement, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair par mégarde. Ils poussèrent tous deux un cri au moment de jouir, leurs corps en sueur frissonnaient puis la jeune femme se coucha sur lui, le souffle court. Tendrement son compagnon passa ses bras autour d'elle, humant le parfum de ses cheveux en pagaille. Ils ne dirent rien au début, profitant de ce qu'ils venaient de partager, Vassili ne voulait plus se séparer du corps chaud d'Akila…peut-être que tout ça n'était que l'affaire d'une nuit, il était en tout cas suffisamment mûr et respectueux d'elle pour l'accepter même si secrètement il espérait que la jeune femme puisse un jour envisager une autre sorte de relation comme il était en train de le faire lui-même à cet instant.

-Merci. Murmura soudainement Akila.

Pour toute réponse il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Le remercier était inutile, il n'avait fait que répondre à son besoin et il ne lui demandait rien en retour. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre pendant plusieurs heures avant que la jeune femme ne se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit. Akila avait toujours eu le sommeil plus difficile que Vassili pourtant en la sentant bouger il se réveilla aussi. L'atmosphère autour était étrangement calmes, voir même apaisante. Comme si une douce torpeur avait envahi l'auberge tout entière, tout était silencieux et le feu dans la cheminée se mourait.

D'un commun accord, transporté tous les deux par cette ambiance sereine et presque intimiste Ils ouvrirent une bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient acheté la veille à l'aubergiste en même temps que la chambre et burent tranquillement sur le lit. Akila avait, non par pudeur, machinalement remis sa chemise, ce qui était plutôt inutile puisqu'elle ne cachait rien. De ses yeux verts Vassili la scrutait encore, assis en face d'elle, Akila était maintenant habitué à ce regard.

-Ça doit ressembler à ça le paradis. Murmura-t-il sans la perdre des yeux.

Elle eut un sourire et même un petit rire amusé, se disant qu'il était parfois un peu loufoque ! Cet homme arrivait à trouver du bon dans chaque situation, même les plus pénibles. Cette atmosphère qui les enveloppait était si paisible que la frontière entre la réalité et le rêve leur semblait pour le coup très mince.

-Demain il faudra aller sur la planète Elwynn. Lui dit-elle en faisant tourner le vin dans sa coupe. Il y a des herbes qui poussent là-bas, elles ont des vertus contraceptives…autant éviter le risque d'un enfant.

-Ça serait si dramatique ? Dit-il sans réfléchir.

Devant le regard à la fois stupéfait et interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait il se rattrapa de justesse.

-Non ne fais pas attention, c'est le vin, toi et cette chambre qui me tourne la tête. Dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Pourtant même si ce qu'il avait dit avait été irréfléchi il devait bien admettre qu'une petite partie de lui n'était pas contre cette idée. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'un jour ils se trouveraient un coin tranquille à l'abri de tout et que peut-être à ce moment-là… ? Finalement il n'y avait que lorsque que l'on était privé de tout que l'on souhaitait des choses simples tel que vivre décemment et heureux. Toutefois il était idiot d'effrayer Akila avec ce genre de projet, elle avait sûrement ses propres démons à affronter avant de pouvoir envisager l'avenir de manière plus sereine. Pour l'heure leur voyage n'était pas fini et demain ce moment de paix fragile qu'ils venaient de vivre allait devenir un souvenir.

 _A suivre…_

 _XXX_

 **Tadada ! Bon je pense que vous l'avez vu venir avec Vassili et entre nous j'ai hésité un peu pour cette évolution entre eux mais franchement soyons honnête une minutes : Un homme et une femme, seuls rescapés de leur monde, condamnés à fuir ensemble pour survivre, ils se sentent seuls, à défaut d'être amoureux ils se plaisent et aimeraient une vie plus simple, voir normale…Sincèrement pour moi ça tombait sous le sens. En plus ça fait des mois, pratiquement 1 année qu'ils fuient, alors ils se soutiennent et se réconfortent comme ils peuvent.**

 **Et oui j'ai aussi fait le choix de ne pas écrire de passage avec Shawn. Pour plusieurs raisons, déjà parce qu'on l'a assez vu dans les derniers chapitre ce qui traduisait bien de son omniprésence dans la vie d'Akila et là justement la coupure est brutale même si je le mentionne à plusieurs reprises il n'a plus de contact avec elle. De plus je ne voyais pas vraiment l'utilité de ce genre de scène, ça aurait été écrire pour ne rien dire et franchement il est Commandant que Diable ! Il ne peut pas passer 24h/24h à courir après une humaine, de quoi il aurait l'air. Ne vous en faîtes pas il reviendra bientôt, ce wraith a plus d'un coup tordu dans son sac.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Échappée belle!

**Me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre, je sais j'ai pris mon temps cette fois et il n'est pas très long mais c'est mieux que rien comme on dit. En fait je bosse sur plusieurs fictions en ce moment et je n'avais pas vraiment l'inspiration pour celle-ci ces derniers temps, si vous voulez tout savoir il y a peu j'étais en immersion dans l'univers d'Harry Potter avec ma fic Snake and Lion du coup il m'a fallu un moment pour retourner sur stargate atlantis.**

 **Déjà un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre je vais continuer à vous donner envie de lire la suite^^.**

 **Comme toujours on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

 _XXX_

 **Quelques temps plus tard :**

Après plusieurs mois à voyager de monde en monde les deux amants estimèrent qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau faire une petite halte pour souffler un peu. Ils avaient travaillés et économisés comme des fous pour pouvoir se le permettre. Ils firent le choix de retourner sur un monde où ils avaient déjà proposé leurs services par le passé à un couple de commerçants aisés qui avait été très contents d'eux et leur avaient promis de les reprendre s'ils cherchaient encore du travail.

C'est pourquoi après en avoir longuement débattu Akila et Vassili étaient allés les voir sur leur monde : Belkan. C'était un monde assez prospère qui abritait une civilisation pré-industrielle florissante constituée essentiellement de commerçants et d'agriculteurs. Ces derniers cultivaient une variété de graines de lin capables de résister aux maladies, rendant ces dernières très recherchées par les autres peuples de la galaxie.

Le village était fortifié et richement décoré, situé au cœur d'une vallée densément boisée et entouré de hautes collines verdoyantes. Le couple dirigeait un comptoir de commerce et possédait aussi plusieurs hectares de terre à cultiver. Le mari, Marius, était un homme robuste et très théâtral dans ses réactions, sa femme Octava était joliment plantureuse et parlait très fort avec une autorité naturelle et tous deux avait une chose en commun : Leur amour du travail bien fait.

Ce fut principalement sur ce point que le couple et les deux Olésian s'entendirent tout de suite ! Akila et Vassili avaient été des employés sérieux, rigoureux et agréables, ce qui leur valu la sympathie et même l'amitié de ces honnêtes commerçants. C'est pourquoi quand ils se présentèrent chez eux ils furent accueillis chaleureusement. Vassili avait eu droit à une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la part de Marius qui se réjouissait d'avance des bons moments qu'ils allaient passer « _Entre hommes_ » et Octava avait capturé Akila entre ses bras larges et puissants comme une mère poule.

– Ah vous tombez vraiment au bon moment ! S'exclama Octava en passant une main dans ses boucles blondes désordonnées. Notre commerce a pris de l'ampleur vous savez, nous manquons de bras.

– Oui et le dernier qu'on a embauchés pour la saison s'est sauvé il y un mois avec une partie de la recette d'une grosse vente. Renchéri son époux en écumant de rage. Si je le revois ce vaurien ! Enfin, vous avez bien fait de venir ! Vous au moins vous êtes honnêtes.

C'était cette reconnaissance qui touchait les deux Olésian, le fait que l'on reconnaisse la valeur de leur travail. Il fut donc conclus qu'ils travailleraient avec eux pour une durée de quatre mois et ils seraient nourris et logés.

Au début Akila avait eu quelques réticences à rester aussi longtemps mais Vassila ne mit pas longtemps à la convaincre car ils avaient vraiment besoin de ces quatre mois de paix. Après tout parmi tous les mondes de Pégase quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'ils tombent sur quelqu'un susceptible de la reconnaître ? Il fallait quand même vivre.

 _XXX_

Le commerce de Marius et Octava prospéra avec la participation active des Olésians, les villageois et les voyageurs s'arrêtaient tous les jours à leur comptoir et parfois Marius venait même chercher Akila quand il fallait négocier avec un client difficile. Avec quelques mots choisis, un ou deux battements de cils, un peu de fermeté et l'affaire était conclu !

Toujours sous leurs faux noms Akila et Vassili s'adaptaient bien aux coutumes et aux gens de Belkan. Ils continuaient également de se présenter comme un couple et c'était peut-être vrai d'une certaine façon car avec le temps Akila avait fini par s'adoucir un peu plus et les moments d'intimité entre elle et Vassili s'étaient multipliés au point que son compagnon n'hésitait plus à l'embrasser en public, chose que la jeune femme aurait refusée lors des premiers jours de leur liaison.

Leur complicité aussi s'était bien développée et la jeune femme appréciait de plus en plus ces moments entre elle et Vassili. Comme ce jour en particulier où tandis qu'elle rangeait les paquets sur l'étagère dans la remise situé dans une petite pièce adjacente à la boutique son compagnon était venu la voir en fin de journée. A peine entré il s'était approché lentement derrière elle et étant plus grand qu'elle il l'aida à repousser un paquet plus lourd que les autres sur l'étagère supérieure. C'est alors qu'il la prit tendrement par la taille, collant son corps au sien.

– J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée…Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

– Tu es toujours en train de penser à moi ! Rétorqua Akila légèrement taquine en reconnaissant cet accent suave dans la voix de Vassili.

Piégée entre les étagères et le corps de son amant elle le laissa parsemer sa nuque de petits baisers affectueux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses mains robustes remonté sur sa poitrine et commencer à défaire délicatement le lacet de son corsage. Elle poussa un soupir en levant son bras pour atteindre la joue de Vassili derrière elle.

– Pas maintenant. Lui dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la porte de la remise. Octava et Marius…

– Ne sont pas au comptoir cet après-midi. La coupa-t-il doucement en écartant les pans de son corsage, laissant ensuite une main audacieuse se glisser sous sa chemise. Ils sont partis rendre visites à des confrères… _et j'ai bien trop envie de toi maintenant._

La jeune femme tenta à peine de résister, il faut dire que même si ils étaient convenablement logés et nourris la maison d'Octava et Marius ne comportait que deux chambres toutes deux à côté de l'autre par conséquent les deux amants n'avaient pas toute l'intimité qu'ils auraient souhaités.

Il embrassa plus sensuellement son cou, mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille, puis délaissant momentanément ses seins qu'il taquinait sous sa chemise il se servit de ses deux mains pour remonter lentement le lourd tissu de sa jupe et passer une main paresseuse sous ses jupons tandis que l'autre retournait explorer sous sa chemise. Se faisant il la pressa davantage contre lui, la repoussant un peu plus contre les étagères tandis qu'elle laissait échapper des soupirs languissants.

– Hum…ce n'est pas raisonnable…Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois sans grande conviction.

– Dis-moi d'arrêter alors…

Elle eut un sourire de dérision pour elle-même. Vassili lui laissait toujours le choix, ne s'offusquant jamais pour les rares fois où elle n'avait pas eu le goût de répondre à ses avances. Il sourit dans son épaisse chevelure, comprenant qu'il l'avait convaincu. Il retira le pique qui maintenait ses lourdes boules brunes et les regarda se dérouler en cascade dans son dos avant d'en humer le parfum comme il aimait le faire. Il sentait la peau de la jeune femme frissonner sous ses doigts à mesure qu'il remontait le long de sa cuisse pour atteindre son entre-jambe, la faisant se cambrer d'un coup et se presser contre son bas-ventre déjà au supplice depuis un moment.

Quand soudainement une sonnerie aiguë retentit dans la pièce à côté. Ils savaient tous deux ce que ça signifiait, un client venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Machinalement Akila fit un geste pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son compagnon mais ce dernier la serra plus fort contre lui.

– Laisse il va partir. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Mais cette fois-ci elle le repoussa gentiment ignorant son petit grognement frustré, le travail avant tout ! Elle resserra convenablement le lacet de son corsage et remis un peu d'ordre dans ses jupes.

– Reste ici, je reviens. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

– D'accord mais ça va se payer chère…Rétorqua-t-il mi-taquin et mi-sérieux.

Quand la jeune femme sortit de la remise, en paraissant le plus sereine possible, elle vit un homme devant la caisse qui attendait. Elle lui fit un sourire avenant en s'excusant de l'avoir fait attendre et s'enquis de ce qui l'amenait ici.

– Je travaille sur un chantier avec d'autres gars, on aurait besoin de cordes supplémentaires et de massues. Lui expliqua l'inconnu.

L'homme en question était de taille moyenne et bien que l'habit ne fasse pas le moine Akila le trouvait quand même un peu mince pour travailler sur un chantier. Mais elle n'ajouta rien là-dessus. Elle lui apporta donc ce qui lui avait demandé.

– C'est un bien beau comptoir que vous avez là Madame Octava. Lui dit-il au moment de la payer.

– Oh je ne suis pas Octava, je suis son employée. Précisa-t-elle un peu surprise, tout le monde à Belkan savait qui était la femme de Marius.

– Ah désolé, je suis arrivée ici il n'y a pas très longtemps. S'excusa l'homme, confirmant ainsi ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné. Transmettez-lui mes remerciements alors, mademoiselle… ?

– Madame. Le reprit-elle aimablement. Madame Sany.

– Bien Madame, au revoir. La salua l'inconnu.

Quand l'étranger partit Akila resta pensive. Elle demeura immobile un moment à regarder la porte d'entrée quand tout à coup deux bras solides encerclèrent sa taille et la soulevèrent du plancher comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

– A nous deux ma belle ! S'exclama la voix cabotine Vassili.

Sans plus de préambule il l'entraina à nouveau dans la remise, transporté par les vaines exclamations outrées et les grands éclats de rires, si rares, d'Akila.

 _XXX_

Le mois suivant tout le village de Belkan fut invité à venir célébrer la fin du chantier de la nouvelle et toute première usine. Une ère de prospérité s'annonçait pour Belkan ! C'était une usine destiné à traiter et usiner le bois pour les constructions. A l'aide de machines révolutionnaires le travail se faisait plus vite, la production avait doublé et de nombreux postes étaient à pourvoir.

Bientôt de nombreux partenaires commerciaux, les plus riches surtout, viendrait se fournir directement sur Belkan en matériaux déjà travaillés qu'il ne restait plus qu'à assembler. Sans parler de tous les commerces et emplois périphériques qui allaient en profiter largement.

Octava et Marius se frottaient déjà les mains de leur bonne fortune. Ils avaient vainement essayés de convaincre Akila et Vassili de s'installer définitivement sur Belkan pour profiter de cette aubaine mais le couple d'Olésian avaient naturellement refusé bien que Vassili fut plutôt tenté par cette proposition. Akila au contraire c'était renfermé un peu sur elle-même depuis l'annonce de l'ouverture de l'usine et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Bientôt il y aurait trop de gens importants en route pour Belkan…Olésia dans ses heures de gloire n'avait pas était en reste au niveau du commerce avec d'autres mondes et la jeune femme craignait de plus en plus de croiser de vieilles connaissances qui risqueraient d'amener avec elles des questions indiscrètes.

Toutefois elle se laissa emmener à la fête d'ouverture de l'usine. Là-bas son compagnon la fit danser et tournoyer dans tous les sens au point qu'elle en oublia momentanément sa contrariété cependant son esprit si consciencieux et alerte savait qu'elle devrait bientôt aborder avec lui le sujet de leur départ futur. Ils n'étaient jamais resté aussi longtemps au même endroit depuis 2 ans et elle craignait que Vassili ne souhaite plus partir…c'était de loin l'une de ses pensées qui la terrifiait le plus. Vassili la suivrait ça elle en était certaine mais dans ce cas il le ferait à contre cœur et par conséquent il serait malheureux à cause d'elle et ça en revanche Akila savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter ! Tout comme elle avait conscience que malgré l'expérience qu'elle avait accumulée en matière de « Survie » elle ne pourrait pas se passer de sa présence réconfortante…La jeune femme était dans une impasse. Elle essayait déjà elle-même de résister à la tentation de s'établir quelque part alors si son compagnon souhaitait rester la jeune femme n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister à sa demande.

A mesure que la fin de leur contrat approchait elle redoutait cette conversation pourtant inévitable. Son esprit se torturait de questions et elle maudissait mille fois celui qui était la cause de son malheur. A la fois elle voulait croire qu' _il_ l'avait peut-être oublié, que peut-être elle était en droit d'espérer vivre sereinement maintenant puis l'instant d'après elle se fustigeait elle-même en se rappelant douloureusement que c'était justement sa naïveté qui avait permis au wraith de la tromper allègrement ! Alors elle redevenait dure et sombre, détruisant à regret ses propres espoirs.

Akila ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde car la simple idée de se faire piéger au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins la terrorisait, rien que ça lui faisait atteindre un tel niveau de stress et d'angoisses qu'elle recommença à faire des cauchemars très agités et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à convaincre Vassili, qu'elle réveillait malgré elle dans la nuit, que tout allait bien.

Cette peur constante l'épuisait, l'appréhension l'étouffait. C'était à en devenir paranoïaque ! Et maintenant qu'il y avait plus d'étranger à Belkan à cause de la nouvelle usine Akila commençait à regarder tout le monde comme un danger potentiel…surtout l'homme qui était venu au comptoir le mois dernier et qui était toujours à Belkan. Akila ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais ça tête ne lui revenait vraiment pas ! Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à se défaire de l'impression étrange qu'il lui avait fait ce jour-là. L'homme ne lui avait jamais reparlé depuis, c'était à peine s'il la regardait quand ils étaient amené à se croiser dans la rue et pourtant il la dérangeait. Par le bouche à oreille elle apprit qu'il se nommait Datos et que c'était une sorte de vagabond qui voyageait là où le travail et l'argent se trouvait et apparemment il venait d'être engagé dans l'usine qu'il avait lui-même aidé à construire.

Naturellement elle garda pour elle sa méfiance vis-à-vis de cet homme à son compagnon, non seulement elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais surtout elle doutait qu'il prenne ça au sérieux. Elle voulait bien reconnaître en toute honnêteté qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre preuve contre lui mais alors pourquoi se focalisait-elle ainsi sur lui ?

Peut-être que sa santé mental devenait défaillante à force de voir des complots partout ? D'avoir constamment peur... Akila avait le sentiment atroce que cet univers ne serait jamais assez vaste pour qu'elle puisse se cacher de Shawn, les autres wraiths constituait eux aussi une menace, sans parler des espions humain à leur solde et même des simples mercenaires qui seraient ravis de toucher un peu d'argent, le fait ne même pas pouvoir être en sécurité parmi les gens de sa propre espèce lui provoquait un sentiment terrible d'insécurité et d'impuissance.

Hélas elle ne voyait vraiment pas d'issue à sa propre infortune pour le moment.

 _XXX_

Une nuit Akila se réveilla encore en sursaut, des sueurs froides perlaient dans son dos. Après avoir respiré calmement pendant quelques minutes elle se tourna vers Vassili et constata avec soulagement qu'il dormait encore. Tant mieux se disait-elle au moins elle ne le ferait pas s'inquiéter pour elle comme d'habitude.

Elle resta là un moment à le regarder dormir puis la jeune femme sortit du lit. L'esprit encore ensommeillé elle marcha d'un pas traînant tout en faisant attention de na pas réveiller Marius et Octava dans la chambre voisine puis elle descendit péniblement l'escalier de bois.

Elle marmonna quelque chose de peu éloquent quand elle failli louper la dernière marche avant de se rendre lentement dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il faisait sombre dans la maison mais ses yeux s'habituèrent vite à l'obscurité. Elle ouvrit un placard et attrapa un verre d'une main et la carafe d'eau de l'autre et bu son verre d'un trait. Elle commença à s'en servit un autre quand elle entendu des bruit de pas.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait dû refermer le placard trop fort ou quelque chose de ce genre et ça avait dû réveiller un de ces trois compagnons à l'étage.

-Désolée j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. S'excusa-t-elle tout en se retournant pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Mais à l'instant même où elle vit son interlocuteur son visage se décomposa instantanément et elle fut si choquée que son verre glissa de sa main pour tomber avec fracas sur le sol. Akila aurait voulu pousser un cri cependant il resta bloqué dans sa gorge, tout son corps fut soudainement comme paralysé tant la peur lui nouait l'estomac.

C'était bien lui qui se tenait devant elle ! C'était le Commandant ! Ses yeux habituellement jaunes ocre brillaient dans le noir d'une étrange lueur bleuté qui ne le rendait pas moins effrayant et ils étaient fixement posés sur elle. Akila était déchirée entre la terreur et l'incompréhension la plus totale ! Le wraith était exactement comme dans son souvenir : grand, majestueux et inquiétant. Son visage était neutre toutefois, même dans le noir, la jeune femme put entrevoir un faible rictus à la fois triomphant et méprisant au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu vas me suivre maintenant. Dit-il en parlant enfin, sa voix aussi basse d'un murmure laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Akila ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore trop perturbée mais en le voyant faire un pas vers elle elle sortit de son état second et recula aussitôt.

-Non.

Ce fut le seul mot cohérent qu'elle put prononcer mais à l'éclat furieux qu'elle voyait maintenant dans les yeux du wraith la jeune femme sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-Pour la dernière fois : Tu vas me suivre, _humaine_ ! Se répéta-t-il en l'attrapant soudainement par les épaules.

Complétement paniquée Akila ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de marteler sa large poitrine couverte de cuir de ses poings, criant enfin frénétiquement et avec désespoir « _Non ! Non !_ » Cependant c'est à ce moment-là que Shawn perdit définitivement patience et il l'attrapa par la gorge avant de la plaqué violemment contre un mur de la cuisine.

-Ne sois pas stupide ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir les mains vide. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, l'expression totalement inhumaine sur ses traits lui glaçant le sang.

La jeune femme se débattait toujours malgré sa poigne de fer, on aurait dit une noyée tentant de rejoindre la surface de l'eau en vain. Elle attrapa brusquement ses longs cheveux blancs et tira dessus de toute ses forces, elle lui donna des coups de pieds dans les jambes mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'agacer le Commandant déjà au-delà de la fureur.

Il siffla entre ses grands dents acérées, lui empoigna durement la chevelure et la traîna jusqu'à la table, balaya tout ce qui s'y trouvait d'un revers de la main puis il la jeta dessus et la maintenu le dos sur la surface de la table en la tenant fermement par la gorge.

-Le jeu est terminé ! Rugit-il en exposant sa main nourricière à la vue de la jeune femme totalement à sa merci.

Puis impitoyablement il abattit sa main sur le sternum de sa proie, s'apprêtant enfin à la dévorée !

Ce fut précisément à cet instant qu'Akila s'éveilla dans son lit en hurlant, la main sur sa poitrine. Elle haletait, complètement trempée de sueur et des larmes incontrôlables inondaient ses yeux. Naturellement avec un tel cri Vassili avait bondit hors du lit avant de voir dans quel état de détresse était sa compagne. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais elle eut un violent mouvement de recul en sentant quelqu'un la toucher.

-Calme-toi Akila, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Dit-il doucement après qu'elle l'eut laissé approcher.

Il la berçait tendrement, essayant d'être le plus doux et le plus rassurant possible…ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait des rêves agités, lui-même avait eu sa part après la destruction d'Olésia mais ça s'était estompé avec le temps. Toutefois il avait remarqué que sa compagne dormait peu ces dernières semaines et jamais un mauvais rêve ne l'avait impacté à ce point !

- _Il_ … _il_ m'avait retrouvé… _il_ était dans la maison… _il_ me tuait…Réussi à articuler Akila en pleurant à chaudes larmes contre son torse. Ça avait l'air si réel !

Vassili savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait. En fait depuis le jour où elle lui avait tout avoué ils n'avaient jamais reparlés du wraith. C'était un grand tabou entre eux. Vassili se sentit soudainement plein de haine pour cette créature malfaisante qui persécutait la femme qui partageait sa vie jusque dans ses rêves. Mais tout humain qu'il était que pouvait-il faire ?

-J'ai peur Vassili. Lui murmura Akila totalement désemparée. Je n'en peux plus d'être constamment sur mes gardes, je n'en peux plus de fuir sans cesse, ça ne s'arrête jamais !

-Nous n'aurons plus à le faire. Lui dit-il avec confiance. Tu n'auras plus à avoir peur, nous allons partir une dernière fois, on trouvera un endroit peu fréquenté, voir même inhabité. Partons demain.

-Partir ? Dit-elle hébétée. Mais tu aimes tellement ce monde…et Octava et Marius qu'est-ce qu'ils vont…

-Ils comprendront. Lui assura-t-il sereinement. Et ce n'est pas ça qui compte…ce qui compte c'est que nous restions ensemble.

Akila le regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être projeté en arrière, l'année dernière au moment où il avait décidé de la suivre envers et contre tout. Et il se sacrifiait encore. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel dévouement de sa part ? Néanmoins elle n'eut pas la force de se sentir coupable, trop soulagée qu'il lui propose de quitter cette ville dans laquelle elle se sentait de plus en plus oppressée…les remords viendrait plus tard.

 _XXX_

Le même soir, au beau milieu de la nuit, un homme se glissa aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre hors de chez lui. Emmitouflé dans sa cape il prit soin de ne pas faire un bruit et d'éviter de passer trop près des autres maisons, priant pour ne croiser personne à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il fut plus soulagé quand il atteignit la forêt qui entourait le village et s'aida des rayons de la lune pour se repérer, une lampe même petite aurait pu trahir sa présence.

Il devait rejoindre un point de rendez-vous très précis et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard, de plus son maître avait l'air très impatient de le voir depuis qu'il lui avait fait son dernier rapport. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de cette femme ! Le maître n'avait pu cacher une expression avide quand il lui en avait fait la description mais pour en être définitivement certain il devait le rejoindre sur la ruche pour que le maître le sonde et constate par lui-même s'il avait enfin trouvé l'humaine qu'il recherchait. En revanche l'homme frissonnait rien qu'en songeant à ce que le Commandant lui ferait s'il lui avait donné de faux espoirs…

Il marcha un bon moment jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière où le ciel était dégagé. Il n'allait pas avoir à attendre longtemps. Peu de temps après son arrivée dans la clairière l'homme entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un Dart et resta bien immobile le temps que le petit vaisseau apparaisse dans son champs de vision et que le rayon de téléportation l'emporte.

Quand il fut rematérialiser dans le hangar à Darts deux drônes l'attendait déjà. Sans un mot il les suivit à travers les corridors froids et sombres de la ruche, c'était toujours dans ces moment-là qu'il s'estimait heureux d'être devenu un espion après de longues années de dévouement en tant qu'adorateur car tout dans cet endroit lui rappelait à quel point sa pauvre vie d'humain était précaire et à tout moment les maîtres pouvaient décider qu'il n'était plus utile. Au moins en tant qu'espion il vivait une semi-liberté et sa vie était moins menacée. Cependant son angoisse augmentait à mesure que les drônes l'emmenaient au Commandant. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas trompé !

Une fois arrivée devant une grande porte organique les drônes disparurent. L'homme inspira un grand coup. Quand il entra il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, à peine éclairée, toutefois la silhouette inquiétante du Commandant se distinguait du décor car il semblait regarder des données qui défilaient sur un grand écran. L'homme s'inclina tout de suite même si le wraith ne s'était toujours pas retourné.

– Datos...tu apportes des nouvelles intéressantes ? S'éleva la voix grave et inquiétante du Commandant.

– Oui mon maître. Répondit simplement l'humain.

C'est à ce moment que le wraith se retourna vers lui. L'expression qu'il affichait était féroce.

– Il vaudrait mieux en effet. Menaça le Commandant en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Inutile de te rappeler le sort du dernier espion qui m'a déçu.

Un frisson très désagréable parcouru Datos. Depuis le temps qu'il servait ce maître wraith jamais il n'en avait eu autant peur qu'aujourd'hui ! Pourtant il n'avait pas toujours été aussi menaçant, autrefois il se montrait plutôt…condescendant. Mais maintenant il était devenu irascible et caractériel, la rumeur qui courait dans le quartier des adorateurs disait que c'était justement à cause de cette humaine, celle à qui il avait ordonné à plusieurs de ses meilleurs espions de retrouver la trace, déjà quatre avait échoué avant lui et chaque nouvel échec rendait le Commandant encore plus intransigeant. Il n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

De ses yeux de fauve impitoyables Shawn évaluait l'humain de haut en bas. Ses fentes sensorielles lui permettant de sentir l'appréhension et la peur de l'espion le mirent en appétit et il se jura de s'en repaitre si pour son malheur il n'avait pas trouvé la bonne cible.

Incapable d'attendre davantage il entra brutalement dans l'esprit de l'humain qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur fasse à l'intrusion et tomba à genoux. Le wraith fouilla avidement ses souvenirs _, il y vit ses recherches acharnées pour retrouver la fugitive, il vit ses doutes puis ses espoirs en entendant parler de nouveaux venus sur Belkan, jusqu'à ce qu'il visualise une curieuse pièce qui devait être cette fameuse boutique dont Datos lui avait parlé dans son dernier rapport. Il vit l'humain sonner sur une clochette du comptoir puis une femme apparu d'une pièce voisine et là…_

Le Commandant ne put retenir un grondement victorieux en reconnaissant les traits délicats d'Akila. Enfin ! Au bout de deux années de recherches qui lui avait semblé une éternité il voyait à nouveau son visage qu'il observa sans retenue à travers les souvenirs de l'espion. _Elle devait avoir trente ans environ maintenant, le corps humain mûrissait tellement vite. Il observa longuement celle qui l'avait trahi, sa peau bien plus brune que dans ses propres souvenirs, son regard plus dur et plus noir, sa voix qui autrefois était douce et chaleureuse sonnait maintenant à son oreille comme un son limpide et très direct. Elle avait changé, c'était indéniable. Elle paraissait lointaine, plus forte._

 _« Ah désolé, je suis arrivée ici il n'y a pas très longtemps. Transmettez-lui mes remerciements alors, mademoiselle… ? »_

 _« Madame ... Madame Sany. »_

 _Madame ? Songea le wraith intrigué. Il fouilla davantage, ignorant superbement la douleur qu'il infligeait à l'humain. L'image d'une foule en fête s'imposa alors lui, le bruit l'indisposa grandement mais il oublia vite ce détail quand il aperçut à nouveau la jeune femme, elle buvait quelque chose à l'écart quand un homme vint vers elle. Il était assez grand et fort pour un humain, comme Akila son teint était sombre et ses cheveux ainsi que sa barbe noire étaient tressé d'une manière que le wraith connaissait bien…car dans le temps il avait lui-même autorisé la jeune femme à lui faire ce type de tressage artistique. Le Commandant eut un grognement bas et menaçant en voyant l'homme passer un bras autour de la taille d'Akila et déposer un baiser sur sa joue._

 _« C'est qui celui-là ? » avait demandé Datos à un habitant de Belkan. « L'homme avec Madame Sany ? »_

 _« Lui ? Ben c'est son mari bien sûr ! »_

 _Une rage sans nom s'empara soudainement du wraith, un éclat meurtrier passant dans ses yeux de félin, décidément cette ingrate n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Il observa longuement ce rival, regrettant que tout cela ne soit plus qu'un souvenir car s'il l'avait vraiment eu en face de lui il l'aurait achevé sur le champ ! Un mépris puissant le submergea vis-à-vis d'Akila qu'il voyait sourire à ce mâle humain, puis tout à coup, quand l'homme s'éloigna, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, naturellement c'était Datos qu'elle regardait à ce moment-là, mais étant donné que le wraith voyait tout ceci à travers les yeux de l'humain il eut vraiment l'impression qu'elle le regardait. Il vit dans l'esprit de l'espion qu'il n'avait pas su déchiffrer le regard qu'elle lui lançait mais lui le comprit…ses yeux noirs étaient clairement soupçonneux !_

Shawn sortit alors de l'esprit de Datos. Ce dernier eut de mal à se remettre de l'intrusion et de la fouille mentale de son maître mais endura en silence, attendant ces prochaines instructions. Le Commandant lui tournait le dos à nouveau, ses mains se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement à mesure qu'il réfléchissait.

-Elle a des soupçons sur toi, tu dois agir très vite ! Retourne là-bas et ramène-la-moi ! Décida-t-il finalement d'un ton à la fois ferme et colérique. Fait comme bon te semble mais sache une chose…si tu la blesse avant moi je me chargerais moi-même de ton sort !

Datos n'en demanda pas plus, trop heureux d'avoir en partie réussi sa mission et s'en retourna sur Belkan en songeant que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à la place de cette femme !

De nouveau seul le Commandant demeura aussi immobile qu'une statue. Deux ans…dans la vie d'un wraith ce n'était rien…et pourtant cela lui avait paru bien long. Honnêtement il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle parviendrait à lui échapper aussi longtemps. Elle avait dû se montrer très méfiante et rusée pour que ses espions les plus redoutables ne puissent pas retrouver sa trace avant aujourd'hui…En vérité il ne savait que penser de tout ça. A la fois il était ravi, extatique, à l'idée d'avoir enfin mis la main sur sa proie et il se mourait d'impatience à l'idée de la voir traînée à ses pieds mais d'un autre côté, après ce qu'il venait de voir, il se demandait jusqu'à quel point elle avait pu changer ?

De quoi avait-elle vécue ? Où était-elle allée ? Quand il avait compris que ses espions ne suffiraient pas à la retrouver il avait eu l'idée de de lancer un avis de recherche à son encontre croyant que l'étau allait se resserrer sur elle mais là encore ça n'avait pas suffi. Mais maintenant c'était fini, d'ici quelques heures elle sera de nouveau à lui !

Il espérait aussi ardemment qu'il lui avait rendu la vie impossible durant ces deux dernières années! Toutefois il visualisa encore une fois le visage du nouvel amant qu'elle s'était choisi et aussitôt la rage et sa jalousie avaricieuse revinrent au galop…visiblement elle ne devait pas tant souffrir que ça car cette garce avait trouvé de quoi se consoler ! Alors comme ça elle l'avait rejeté puis remplacé ?! Encore un outrage qu'il saurait lui faire payer ! Il regretta même de ne pas avoir exigé de Datos qu'il capture aussi cet humain afin qu'il puisse apaiser sa rage sur lui ! Peut-être que s'il était encore en vie après qu'Akila lui soit livré il enverrai des drônes chercher ce misérable !

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, essayant d'imaginer comment ça serai de revoir son ancienne amante après tout ce temps. Il songea pour la énième fois à son désir de toucher sa peau de nouveau…mais que ferai-t-il après ? Quelle étrange sensation de toucher enfin au but. Il y avait longuement songé depuis qu'elle lui avait échappé. Ah plus rien n'était simple quand il s'agissait d'Akila… décidément il allait devoir attendre de la revoir pour faire son choix.

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres en songeant qu'elle l'avait quand même bien fait courir après elle, encore maintenant il ne s'expliquait pas cette obsession. Il pouvait au moins lui reconnaître sa ténacité…sa capture et sa chute n'en sera que plus douce quand on l'amènera à lui. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à aller la chercher lui-même, non il préférait de loin la faire d'abord languir dans la cellule la plus sombre et la plus isolée de son croiseur, juste pour qu'elle se torture l'esprit en attendant qu'il vienne enfin à elle. Ensuite il déciderait de son sort selon l'échange qu'ils auront. Il ressentit avec plaisir et même un peu de nostalgie la même sensation d'excitation que dans le temps où il allait la rejoindre sur Olésia. Il se remémora son visage dur et son regard douteux quand elle avait observé l'espion, la naïve dirigeante qu'il avait connu semblait être devenu une vrai femme alerte et déterminée à ne pas se faire prendre...Ah qu'il allait être bon de revoir cette traîtresse, il allait enfin l'avoir !

 _XXX_

 **Le lendemain :**

À l'aurore Akila et Vassili avaient déjà bouclé leurs affaires. Leurs amis avaient vainement essayés de les convaincre de rester, Akila avait prétexté un décès dans sa famille, donnant même l'adresse d'un monde pour brouiller les pistes. Marius et Octava se désolèrent de les voir partir si soudainement.

Les deux amants ne savaient pas encore où aller mais Akila s'en moquait du moment qu'ils quittent Belkan dans la journée.

-Il va falloir revenir nous voir quand même ! Que c'est dommage. Répétait souvent Octava en glissant discrètement des vivres dans leurs affaires car elle les savait tous deux trop fiers les pour accepter.

C'est en voyant ce couple de braves gens qu'Akila songeait que si elle avait eu le choix elle serait restée volontiers vivre à Belkan, mais elle ne l'avait pas. De plus elle ne pouvait se défaire de la désagréable sensation qu'un danger planait au-dessus d'eux, il fallait partir !

Elle pressa gentiment Vassili pour aller plus vite, ils revêtirent leurs tenues de voyage, jetèrent leurs sacs par-dessus leurs épaules et reprirent la route en fin de matinée.

Datos se réveilla tard ce jour-là à cause de la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à réfléchir à un moyen simple et rapide de capturer la jeune femme. Déjà il lui semblait évident qu'il devrait d'abord éloigner ou même se débarrasser de son imposant compagnon car si jamais il devait se battre contre lui il était convaincu de perdre. Il songea même à s'introduire chez eux une nuit, il n'aurait qu'à trancher la gorge de l'homme pendant qu'il dormait puis à s'emparer de sa compagne…puis il se souvenu qu'ils vivaient tous les deux avec d'autres personnes, hors il serait plus judicieux qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin gênant.

Peut-être pourrait-il lui tendre une embuscade au moment où elle fermait la boutique ? Il l'avait déjà vu faire et en général elle était seule à ce moment-là. Mais le maître ? Il n'attendrait pas indéfiniment. Il devait agir vite et bien.

En début d'après-midi il décida de retourner l'espionner seulement il ne vit personne au comptoir. Intrigué il alla également aux champs où il savait que son compagnon travaillait mais là encore il ne vit personne…avaient-ils prit un jour de repos ? Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, après avoir travaillé à l'usine, qu'il se rendit à la taverne où tous les ouvriers se retrouvaient pour boire une chope qu'il remarqua Marius.

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et alla le voir. Il se présenta et engagea une conversation anodine avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne au sujet qui l'intéressait.

-Au fait je suis passé à la boutique aujourd'hui pour vous passer une commande, mais tout était fermé.

-Ah mon gars ! Soupira bruyamment Marius en laissant lourdement retomber sa grosse main sur la table. T'es tombé mal en effet. Ma femme et moi on n'avait pas le cœur à travailler aujourd'hui…Nos amis ont dû partir précipitamment mais bon au moins ils nous ont bien aidés je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu tenir tout le commerce cette saison sans eux.

A cet instant Datos cru qu'il allait faire une attaque ! Quoi ?! Ils étaient partis ? Mais où et pourquoi ?! Marius ne put lui apporter que de vagues informations et Datos fit très attention à ce que ses questions ne paraisse pas trop indiscrètes ou insistantes mais intérieurement une véritable peur panique c'était déclenché en lui. Retour à la case départ, il devait tout recommencer. Par les Dieux le Commandant allait le tuer quand il l'apprendrait. Il se souvenu alors de sa mise en garde « _Elle a des soupçons sur toi, tu dois agir très vite !_ » Cette femme avait-elle vraiment senti le danger au point de fuir ce matin même ?! C'était jouer de malchance. Il devait d'urgence faire un rapport au maître puis aller au DHD pour recueillir toutes les dernières adresses utilisées…Avec un peu de chance il n'y aura pas eu beaucoup de voyageur aujourd'hui mais le travail à fournir allait quand même être considérable ! Le seul avantage qu'il avait maintenant c'était qu'il s'avait à quoi les deux fuyards ressemblait.

C'était tellement frustrant ! Il était juste à deux doigts de réussir. Et d'un seul coup cette foutu garce et son complice prenne le large un matin ?! Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que son maître fasse preuve d'encore un peu de patience…après tout s'il les avait trouvé une première fois il pouvait recommencer. Néanmoins la colère du Commandant allait être terrible !

 _A suivre…_

 _XXX_

 **Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit ce n'était pas mon chapitre le plus long mais c'est comme ça. J'ai trouvé que c'était bien pour le moment.**

 **Bon je suppose que ça à fait plaisir à certain que je parle un peu de Shawn dans ce chapitre, pour ma part j'ai plus voulu décrire ce qu'il ressentait de la situation plutôt que ce qu'il ressent vis-à-vis d'Akila, de toute façon lui-même ne sait pas trop. J'ai fait exprès aussi d'en dire vraiment très peu sur lui et sur son quotidien depuis ces deux dernières années car c'est prévu dans un autres chapitre.**

 **Et en ce qui concerne le fait qu'Akila et Vassili s'enfui juste avant d'être capturé c'est parce que j'ai eu le sentiment que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour Akila de se confronter à son ancien amant. De plus c'était vraiment trop tentant de les faire déguerpir juste sous son nez !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci encore de me suivre et à bientôt !**


	7. Prise au piège!

**Bon, déjà mille pardons pour cette longue attente ! Naturellement j'ai toujours la même excuse : Les aller à de la vie, manque d'inspiration, de volonté, etc…**

 **Mais voilà à un moment donné je me suis dit que j'allais me remuer une bonne fois pour toute, surtout que la fin de cette histoire approche, et oui je sais ça fait bizarre, même pour moi mais toute les histoires ont une fin. Sans compter que j'ai une nouvelle fiction en chantier dont vous me direz des nouvelles mais on verra ça plus tard.**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui n'ont pas hésité à me relancer. Ça m'a donné la motivation qui me manquait.**

 **Donc s'en plus attendre, Chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture.**

 _« Au début, on croit mourir à chaque blessure. On met un point d'honneur à souffrir tout son soûl. Et puis on s'habitue à endurer n'importe quoi et à survivre à tout prix.» Virginie Despentes_

 _XXX_

Depuis Belkan l'adorateur redoubla d'ardeur à retrouver les deux fugitifs. Par chance le maître lui avait laissé la vie sauve étant donné qu'il avait été son premier espion à avoir repéré les Olésians en fuite…par contre Datos savait qu'il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur ! Les fines cicatrices sur sa peau allant de sa joue gauche à son menton faite par des griffes acérées témoignaient de la fureur du maître quand il était revenu sur la ruche pour lui annoncer que la jeune femme et son complice s'étaient subitement volatilisés au petit matin. De plus le don de vie lui avait été refusé tant qu'il ne revenait pas avec la femme Olésian et son corps n'allait pas tarder à ressentir les effets du manque un jour ou l'autre.

L'adorateur tremblait de crainte à l'idée d'échouer dans sa mission et cette sale cicatrice qui avait manqué de peu de lui faire perdre un œil n'arrangeait pas les choses, maintenant on pouvait le reconnaitre plus facilement avec cette marque alors qu'autrefois il avait un visage plutôt quelconque qui lui permettait d'aller partout sans être remarqué ni même vue. Datos avait donc réfléchi à un moyen de tourner cette marque à son avantage et il finit par conclure qu'il ferait mieux de changer radicalement d'apparence, ne serait-ce que pour retrouver son physique passe-partout mais surtout parce que cette Akila savait à quoi il ressemblait et nul doute qu'elle le reconnaitrait immédiatement si elle le voyait. Ainsi donc il avait teint ses cheveux blonds en noir et les avait laissé pousser de quelques centimètres, troqué ses anciens vêtements de citadin de Belkan contre une tenue de voyage standard puis une fois sa métamorphose accomplit il s'était hâté de parcourir les différents mondes où les deux fugitifs auraient pu aller en utilisant les adresses qu'il avait réussi à récupérer du DHD. Heureusement peu de personne avait utilisé la porte des étoiles ce jour-là donc il n'avait que quatre adresses de planète à sa disposition…mais son aventure sur Belkan lui avait démontré que les Olésian étaient rusés, les connaissant ils ne devaient être sur aucun de ces quatre mondes, ils avaient dû passer la porte des étoiles pour arriver sur l'un d'eux puis aussitôt retraverser vers un autre monde et ainsi de suite pour brouiller les pistes.

L'adorateur devait donc repartir de zéro, glaner de nouvelles informations, interroger de nouveaux témoins. C'était un travail pénible et arasant. Il fallut au moins un mois à Datos pour entendre à nouveau parler des Olésians mais même là la piste était vraiment très mince.

Il savait que tôt ou tard ils seraient obligés de passer dans une ville ou un grand village pour faire des provisions…alors il attendait, guettait et rôdait dans les marchés, les auberges, les tavernes et autres lieu public où il pouvait écouter des ragots intéressants. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas échouer !

Datos n'était pas le seul pris au piège quand la vengeance infernal du Commandant, tous les humains à son service en subissait la violence. A commencer par Ghenia, la concubine officielle de Shawn. D'ordinaire c'était un exploit pour une servante de Commandant d'être resté sa favorite aussi longtemps mais à défaut d'être totalement conquise et dévouée à son maître l'adoratrice n'était pas idiote…car certes elle le servait toujours avec la même ferveur depuis des années mais pour son malheur le maître avait changé…il ne la regardait plus comme avant ou plutôt il ne la regardait pratiquement plus. Ghenia avait alors cru que son maître ne la désirait plus et cependant il n'avait pas cherché à la remplacer…chose curieuse qui soulevait bien des questions.

La jeune femme désespérait de lui plaire à nouveau, mais comment ? Dans les quartiers des adorateurs, lors des repas, elle ne supportait pas l'attention que les autres lui portait, car naturellement tous était au courant de la situation. Il y avait ceux qui la dévisageaient avec pitié et ceux qui ricanaient en attendant de la voir tomber pour de bon ! Sans parler de ces rumeurs qui courraient depuis quelque temps, comme quoi le Commandant faisait activement rechercher une femme…Depuis plein de spéculations avait vu le jour au sein des humains de la ruche et la pauvre Ghenia n'en dormait plus. Etait-ce vrai ? Est-ce que le Commandant était trop préoccupé par une autre ? Même au point de ne pouvoir se résoudre à prendre une nouvelle adoratrice parmi toutes celles de la ruche qui serait ravie d'être choisie ? L'idée lui parut absurde ! Mais tout de même effrayante.

De son côté, loin de se soucier des rumeurs, Shawn était comme à son habitude sombre voir lugubre. Ses journées étaient rythmées par ses devoirs de Commandant, par des combats entre l'alliance de sa Reine et une fraction ennemie ainsi que la découverte d'une nouvelle réserve de nourriture. Toutefois son esprit partait toujours ailleurs quand il n'était plus occupé. Il songeait inlassablement à la façon dont une certaine humaine ne cessait de lui glisser entre les doigts.

Et dire qu'au début, une fois que sa colère était retombée, il s'était amusé de l'idée de la traquer. Mais maintenant que la chose traînait et tardait sans fin ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus du tout ! Akila lui paraissait tellement lointaine à présent…comme une chimère qu'il touchait du bout du doigt mais s'évanouissait dans la nature au moment où il allait l'attraper. Elle le narguait ! Il en était sûr !

Il se sentait bafoué par cette insignifiante créature ! Mais sans doute était-ce un peu de sa faute, il avait été trop clément avec elle, jamais elle n'avait réellement ressenti la peur salutaire et le respect que son espèce devait ressentir envers la sienne. Dans le temps il avait toujours été condescendant mais aujourd'hui Shawn prenait peu à peu conscience de l'étendue de son mépris pour la race humaine, oui il méprisait ces faibles créature imparfaites et vulnérables, et cependant il ne pouvait arrêter d'être fasciné par leur côté éphémère et la richesse de leur diversité, aucun ne se ressemblaient trait pour trait… encore moins les femelles. Il siffla entre ses dents en pensant ça, c'était justement là que résidait le problème…Akila était unique. Il pouvait toujours trouver une autre femelle qui lui ressemble mais la sensation ne serait pas la même à coup sûr. Il lui fallait l'original.

Le wraith avait lui-même conscience que cette obsession n'était ni normal ni seine cependant il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Pas contre elle et contre personne d'ailleurs ! Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de l'appâter…n'importe quoi susceptible d'éveiller son intérêt au point qu'elle se mettrait à découvert…

Puis soudainement, dans un éclair d'inspiration, une idée lui venue ! Une idée si brillante qu'il en était lui-même stupéfait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour le dissimuler. Il devait vite contacter son espion.

 _XXX_

Quelque part dans un monde de Pégase une troupe de marchands itinérants rangeaient leurs stocks et préparaient les roulottes pour être fin prêt à partir. Ils étaient une vingtaine, homme et femme, à parcourir ainsi les routes et les mondes en proposant leurs produits, qu'il s'agisse de nourriture, d'artisanat ou d'objet divers. Par les temps qui courrait il valait mieux pour les marchands de voyager en groupe, cela dissuadait les brigands de les dépouiller.

Leur prochaine destination était la planète Edowin, c'était un beau monde où il faisait très chaud avec de larges étendus de sable. Les maisons y était rudimentaires et de forme carrées et rectangulaires, faites de murs de briques crues structurées avec des colonnes de roseaux liés. Les briques étaient fabriquées avec de la boue récoltée sur les rives du fleuve qui passait à la sortie de la ville.

De par la couleur claire des maisons et le soleil radieux qui y régnait la ville semblait rayonner de clarté ! Les rues étaient toujours très animées, empli d'un assourdissant brouhaha provoqué par les commerçants, les passants, les lavandières allant laver le linge à la fontaine de la place, ainsi que le bruit des animaux qui transportaient des charges ou bien circulaient en toute liberté dans les rues.

Dans cette agitation Datos était tout à fait à son aise. Il était vraiment facile pour lui de se fondre dans cette masse de gens qui allait et venait en permanence. Il resta un moment dans cette ville, appliquant le plan de son maitre, faisant courir la rumeur que des survivants d'Olésia s'étaient installés sur cette planète. Depuis il avait patiemment attendu, espérant que le piège allait marcher.

Puis les semaines passant il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, redoutant chaque rapport négatif qu'il devait faire au maître. La seule nouveauté qui était venue en ville était deux ou trois troupes de marchants itinérant qui avait installé leurs stands et leurs roulottes en bordure de la ville.

Ruminant l'état de ses plans, ses pas l'entraînèrent naturellement vers le campement des marchands, il allait avoir besoin de marchandises venant d'autres planètes de toute façon. Il n'y avait pas à dire Edowin était un peuple vraiment très ouvert en matière de commerce et des gens de tous horizon s'y côtoyaient. L'attention de l'adorateur fut tout à coup attirée sur une jolie femme blonde, avec sa peau très blanche et ses yeux bleus on la remarquait tout de suite comparé aux gens du coin qui avait la peau majoritairement mate ou noire. Il prit plaisir à l'observer discrètement aller ici et là et converser avec les clients.

-Magda ! L'appela soudainement un homme derrière un stand de poterie artisanale. Tu peux me trouver Nylis ? J'aurai besoin de mes outils, elle sait où ils sont rangés.

La dénommé Magda acquiesça en souriant puis partie un peu plus loin dans le campement là où se trouvait les roulottes. Sans se l'expliquer Datos suivit la jeune femme qu'il trouvait fort plaisante, il la suivi jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue au détour d'une roulotte mais là encore il s'approcha en silence puis il vit la jolie blonde s'arrêter devant une autre femme.

Et c'est là qu'il l'a reconnu…elle était là, juste à quelques mètres en face de lui, celle que lui et ses prédécesseurs recherchait depuis bientôt 3 longues années, il l'avait enfin sous les yeux !

Au début il avait eu un doute en la voyant car elle semblait différente de l'époque où elle vivait sur Belkan. Adossé contre la roulotte, mains nonchalamment posées sur les hanches, la femme discutait tranquillement avec son interlocutrice. Elle était affublée d'une robe dont la jupe était constituée de plusieurs bandes de tissus et de voilages de couleur chaudes, un ravissant mélange d'orange sombre, de pourpre et de rouge, ses manches étaient pourpre et bouffantes mais ouvertes par une longue fente partant du haut du bras jusqu'aux poignets, tous cela accompagné d'un simple corset noir qui permettait de faire ressortir les couleurs vives de la robe qui se mariaient à merveille avec sa peau brune.

Elle ressemblait à une saltimbanque avec ces vêtements et ses lourdes boucles de cheveux brin qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules nue. Datos voulu bien reconnaître à son maître qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une belle femme. Il la vit rire à ce que l'autre femme lui disait puis elle s'éloigna paisiblement vers une autre roulotte où elle entra.

Datos n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux, c'était bien réel ! Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire et puis il mettrait la main dessus ! Mais l'autre Olésian ? Son compagnon ? Où était-il ?

Luttant difficilement contre la pulsion qui le poussait à foncer droit sur la fugitive et l'enlever tout de suite il chercha d'abord son compagnon dans le campement car dans son souvenir ces deux-là n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre…et il ne s'était pas trompé ! L'homme aidait ses camarades à décharger des grosses caisses de livraison un peu plus loin. En le voyant faire Datos se félicita de ne pas avoir agi sous l'impulsion car cet homme avait vraiment la force d'un ours ! S'il s'en était pris à sa compagne il l'aurait surement rattrapé en quelques enjambées puis il lui aurait arraché la tête.

Cette fois-ci il allait attendre avant de prévenir son maître, inutile de lui donner à nouveau de faux espoirs si c'est pour que cette femme lui échappe encore, il n'y survivrait pas sinon. Il fallait agir prudemment, déjà il devait trouver une occasion de mettre hors d'état de nuire son compagnon sans trop risquer sa peau.

 _XXX_

Loin de se douter de la terrible machination qui planait sur eux les deux amants profitaient allègrement de leur nouvelle vie. Peu de temps après leur fuite de Belkan, Vassili avait fait l'a connaissance du chef d'une troupe de marchants et ils avaient rapidement sympathisés. Après quoi lui et Akila se joignirent à la troupe. Ce fut une période bénite pour eux, ils avaient non seulement trouvé un moyen de voyager souvent, de vivre décemment et en plus de faire partie d'une communauté.

Le temps de la solitude était fini et cela avait transformé Akila qui pour la première fois depuis bientôt 3 ans se disait qu'elle avait peut-être suffisamment expié ses fautes et qu'elle avait elle aussi le droit d'être heureuse.

De son côté, encouragé par la métamorphose positive de sa compagne, Vassili avait enfin osé lui demander sa main car c'était une chose qui lui tenait à cœur depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais tenté de peur d'effrayer Akila…mais pour son bonheur elle accepta. Ils allaient donc se marier dans un mois. L'idée d'épouser Vassili n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit d'Akila étant donné qu'ils vivaient déjà comme un couple mais elle avait senti que c'était symbolique pour lui, que cela marquerait un tournant décisif dans leur relation et dans leur vie. Il était temps de tourner la page…et d'oublier Olésia.

Cependant une rumeur circulait depuis un moment, comme quoi des survivants de leur monde avaient été vue sur Edowin. Cette rumeur était arrivée jusqu'à eux et malgré leur méfiance une faible lueur d'espoir c'était allumé en eux. Etait-ce vrai ? Y avait-il réellement d'autres Olésians encore en vie ?

Vassili avait prévu d'aller jeter un œil en ville mais il préféra qu'Akila reste caché au campement, juste par prudence. Il fit le tour de différentes auberges et tavernes, sans succès. Visiblement tout le monde avait entendu la rumeur mais personne n'en avait réellement rencontré des Olésian. C'est donc bredouille que Vassili rentra le soir, il n'était pas vraiment déçu, car Olésia était maintenant une époque de sa vie qu'il devait laisser derrière lui. Au moins aujourd'hui il avait tout ce dont il avait rêvé, un toit, des amis, un travail et une femme dont il était follement éprit et qui sait ? Peut-être que lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête lui donnera-t-elle des enfants ? Etant né dans une famille nombreuse il avait toujours voulu fonder une grande famille lui aussi seulement l'occasion ne s'était jamais présenté jusqu'à présent.

Mais soudainement, alors qu'il sortait de la ville, apercevant le campement au loin, il vit une silhouette noire marcher dans sa direction. Au début il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, la rue était à tout le monde, pourtant l'homme encapuchonné marchait vite et allait bientôt passer à côté de lui, l'ignorant Vassili allait le dépasser quand brusquement, d'un geste extraordinairement vif, l'individu lui fit une légère entaille sur le bras avec sa dague puis il s'enfuit en courant, s'engouffrant dans les rues sombres de la ville.

-Ma parole, vous êtes dingue ! Cria Vassili au fuyard sans pour autant chercher à le suivre.

Cela avait était si soudain, si inattendu qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Regardant son bras il y vit la faible entaille et se demanda pourquoi cet espèce d'illuminé lui avait fait ça ? Avait-il eut affaire à un fou ? Il eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment en regardant l'entaille et couru pour rejoindre le campement. Et il avait raison, car à peine eu-t-il posé un pied au campement qu'il eut des vertiges, des tâches noires brouillèrent sa vision et tous son corps fut pris de tremblements puis il perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur le sol.

Heureusement que les gens de la troupe étaient nombreux ce soir-là car il en fallu bien plus d'un pour le soulever et le ramener à sa roulotte. Vassili ne s'était pas réveillé mais il poussait de temps à autre des gémissements, son front était brulant et il était en sueur. Akila se tenait à son chevet, elle avait fait appeler d'urgence la rebouteuse de la troupe, une sorte de guérisseuse moitié chamane qui vivait avec eux, elle avait déjà fait des miracles par le passé et maintenant la jeune femme l'attendait, folle d'inquiétude. Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à Vassili mais on suggéra que cela avait un rapport avec la coupure qu'il avait sur le bras gauche car elle avait une vilaine couleur violacée. Akila serrait la main de Vassili dans la sienne de toutes ses forces, priant qui voulait bien l'entendre pour que son compagnon vive.

La guérisseuse ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans la roulotte et chassa tout le monde hormis Akila, de toute façon il aurait fallu la traîner dehors pour la faire sortir. La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années examina soigneusement Vassili, passant ses mains couvertes de tatouages étranges au-dessus de son corps en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles pour Akila qui la regardait faire avec anxiété.

-Pitié Khan, dis-moi ce qu'il a ? Supplia-t-elle une fois que la guérisseuse eut retiré ses mains.

-Quelqu'un a attiré le mauvais œil sur ton mari. Dit-elle avec gravité, secouant les grelots d'argents attachés dans ses longs cheveux grisonnant. Regarde.

Elle prit délicatement le bras de Vassili, toujours inconscient, et lui montra la plaie qui virait maintenant au noir.

-La lame été sans doute empoisonnée, il va falloir combattre le mal le plus vite possible ou il sera perdu.

Akila retenu un sanglot tant la fatalité de ces mots lui transperçait le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et si Vassili avait réellement été empoisonné qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Qui pourrait vouloir le tuer ? Et pourquoi ?

-N'aie crainte, la Khan sait y faire. Tenta de la rassurer la rebouteuse, commençant déjà à préparer ces étranges mixtures dont elle avait le secret. Ton mari est fort, mais il va falloir être patient et l'aider.

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, si Vassili venait à mourir elle était sûre de ne jamais s'en remettre ! Avec le temps ils étaient devenus complètement dépendants et dévoués l'un à l'autre, s'il ne survivait pas elle en mourait. Ce qui c'était passé n'était pas naturelle, quelque chose de terrible se tramait et celui qui avait tenté de tuer son compagnon était juste là, quelque part dehors !

Une fureur noire s'empara d'Akila à cette seule pensée ! Ce perfide serpent ! Elle le retrouverait et lui ferait chèrement payer, il allait forcément récidiver, il suffisait d'attendre, mais que les ancêtres lui en soit témoin elle le tuerait !

Le gémissement plaintif de Vassili l'arracha à ses projets de vengeance et elle eut comme un coup dans l'estomac de le voir souffrir ainsi. La guérisseuse commença à nettoyer la plaie puis elle enduisit tout le corps de Vassili qu'un étrange baume couleur verdâtre et mal odorant en marmonnant des incantations. Dans le fond Akila se fichait éperdument du côté ésotérique de cette pratique du moment que son compagnon guérissait.

Cela dura un certain temps avant que la rebouteuse ne se redresse du lit où elle s'était assise, l'air épuisée.

-Le poison est tenace mais j'ai bon espoir, heureusement qu'ils l'ont amenés ici aussi vite sinon il serait déjà mort. Dit-elle en passant un tissu humide sur le front de Vassili, puis elle alla prendre le bol dans lequel elle avait fait le baume et le tendit à Akila. Tiens ma fille, il faudra lui en mettre tous les jours. Tous les jours ! Je reviendrai, je vais aller chercher d'autres herbes demain.

Depuis Akila ne quitta plus la roulotte, elle ne dormait pas non plus et mangeait peu. D'autres membres de la troupe avaient pourtant tenté de la convaincre de les laisser prendre le relais en vain. La jeune femme se refusait à quitter le chevet de son compagnon. Comme l'avait prédit Khan la guérison de Vassili allait être longue et éprouvante.

Pendant ce temps, furetant toujours non loin du campement Datos s'étonnait que l'Olésian ne soit pas encore mort, d'ordinaire les quelques gouttes de venin qu'il avait mis sur sa dague suffisaient à abattre un cheval ! Décidément ces gens-là avaient de la ressource !

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Au moins il n'aurait plus à se soucier de cet homme. Maintenant il devait trouver à moyen de l'atteindre elle.

 _XXX_

Quelques jours plus tard Akila n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir de la roulotte, elle avait besoin d'air frais ainsi que de soleil. Son amie Magda ne la laissa pas s'enfermer à nouveau, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas forcé de tout faire toute seule et prit sa place au chevet de Vassili dont l'état semblait stable à présent. Se sentant soudainement inutile Akila finit par prendre deux sceaux et partit en direction du fleuve.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas complètement tiré d'affaire Akila était soulagée que l'état de son compagnon s'améliore. La Khan était vraiment talentueuse, elle songeait aussi qu'elle devrait trouver un moyen de la remercier pour son aide.

Mais maintenant elle réfléchissait davantage à qui était responsable de cette agression et surtout comment elle allait le retrouver.

Arrivant au fleuve elle déposa ses sceaux et passa de l'eau à son visage et dans son cou tant il faisait chaud. Elle admira un moment les éclats de lumières à la surface de l'eau, produit par les rayons du soleil, donnant ainsi l'illusion que le fleuve entier brillait comme des milliers de diamants. Après quoi elle remplit un à un les sceaux puis fit le chemin inverse avec sa lourde charge.

C'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'une vive douleur la saisit à la tête, elle eut juste le temps de s'entendre pousser un cri puis tout devint sombre.

 _XXX_

Quand Akila ouvrit les yeux, péniblement, elle mit du temps à reprendre ses repères, surtout qu'elle se sentait vigoureusement secoué !

-Ah enfin ! S'exclama une voix exaspérée.

La jeune femme secoua la tête même si ça lui causait une douleur atroce et voulu bouger sauf que ses mains semblèrent solidement unies l'une à l'autre. Elle fut encore secoué jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait et surtout de qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

C'était un homme. Il se tenait accroupie devant elle, semblant satisfait qu'elle soit enfin consciente cependant il n'y avait vraiment rien d'amicale sur son visage balafré…à vrai dire son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Lâcha l'homme. Aller debout, j'en ai marre de vous porter.

Ayant du mal à saisir tous ce qu'il lui disait Akila jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle et ne vit que de larges étendus de sables à perte de vue ! Ils devaient s'être éloignés de la ville, autre point inquiétant elle comprit aussi que ses mains étaient attachées et une corde plus longue reliait ses poignets à la ceinture de cuir de l'homme.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous ?

Pour toute réponse l'homme sembla perdre patience et il l'attrapa violement par le bras pour la remettre sur ses deux jambes.

-Aller ! J'ai suffisamment perdu du temps ! S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant déjà d'elle.

Elle faillit tomber à cause de la corde qui tirait sur ses poignets mais sur le moment elle ne chercha pas à le ralentir. Ça y est, elle était fichue ! Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis des années était finalement arrivé.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Redemanda-t-elle, faisant attention à ne pas chanceler.

Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment puis tirer un coup sec sur la corde. Akila hoqueta et accusa le coup, cet énergumène avait sans doute raison de ne pas se présenter, ça n'avait aucune importance car inutile d'être devin pour deviner pourquoi il l'avait capturé.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure, la nuit commençait à tomber sur les dunes de sable. La porte des étoiles était à quelques kilomètres du village, ils ne devraient pas tarder à y être, surtout si son ravisseur continuer à marcher à cette allure.

-C'est _lui_ qui t'a envoyé me chercher n'est-ce pas ? Lui parla-t-elle à nouveau.

Il l'ignora superbement, accélérant le pas au point qu'elle tomba par terre avant de se relever complètement furieuse.

-Bien sûr que c'est lui ! Continua Akila, faisant fi de l'énervement palpable qu'elle produisait chez cet homme. Tu n'es pas un mercenaire, tu sembles bien trop pressé de me livrer à ce monstre ! Tu es quoi ? Un adorateur c'est ça ?! Eh ! Tu m'entends ?! Réponds-moi sale chien !

Il se retourna vivement et l'attrapa violement par sa chevelure.

-Tu vas te taire oui ! Lui cria-t-il en la secouant puis amenant son visage près du sien. Regarde ! Regarde ce qu' _il_ m'a fait par ta faute ! Il lui désigna la cicatrice qui défigurait son visage et c'est là qu'elle le reconnu.

-Toi…Murmura-t-elle se souvenant enfin de lui, l'étranger de Belkan, celui qui avait suscité presque immédiatement sa suspicion. J'avais raison de me méfier de toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te plaigne ?!

-C'est vrai que toi et ton amant vous ne m'avez pas facilité la tâche. Dit-il avec rancœur. Ni à moi ni à mes prédécesseurs. Mais c'est fini maintenant, avec de la chance lui va sûrement crever et toi tu vas recevoir ce que tu mérites !

Il la relâcha en la repoussant et s'apprêta à reprendre sa route sauf elle refusa de faire un pas de plus. Il songea qu'il allait sûrement devoir l'intimider pour qu'elle accepte de marcher à nouveau, Akila elle lui aurait volontiers craché au visage si seulement il avait été plus proche.

-C'est donc toi qui a agressé mon compagnon…Affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demandait. Ça a dû t'emplir de fierté n'est-ce pas _adorateur_ ! Dit-elle en l'inondant de son mépris. Combien d'années de vie les nôtres vont-elles rapporter à la tienne ?!

-Ça ne te regarde pas femme. Rétorqua-t-il s'apprêtant à se ruer sur elle avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler.

-Oh sûrement pas beaucoup à ce niveau-là. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sarcasme mordant, le provoquant volontairement. Et maintenant tu vas me livrer à ton maître…alors que les derniers Olésian vont disparaitre de l'univers, qui donc de ta race devras-tu tuer pour vivre ?!

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

D'un seul coup elle tira rageusement sur la corde, mettant toute sa fureur dans son geste. L'autre extrémité de la corde étant attachée à la ceinture de Datos il fut tiré en avant et tomba à son tour. Sans attendre elle se précipita vers lui et lui donna un puissant coup de pieds en pleine tête ! Instantanément du sang s'écoula abondamment de son nez visiblement cassé, profitant de sa confusion la jeune femme se jeta sur lui et rechercha activement quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour la défaire de ses liens. Par chance il avait un couteau à sa ceinture qu'elle prit en s'éloignant vivement de lui. Ses gestes n'étaient pas très sûr tant elle essayait de faire vite tout en tirant sur ces liens, son cœur manqua à battement quand elle vit l'adorateur se retourner pour se mettre accroupie.

-Maudite garce ! Ragea-t-il en tentant vainement d'arrêter le saignement.

Dans un ultime effort où elle manqua de se couper gravement le poignet Akila parvint à couper la corde et à libérer ses mains. Mais soudainement la porte des étoiles, encore loin d'eux mais visible, s'activa et les yeux noirs d'Akila s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant un Dart passer la porte !

Sans un regard de plus pour l'adorateur la jeune femme prit ses jambes à son cou, elle court aussi vite qu'elle le pu mais sa robe et le sable la ralentissait, le vrombissement du Dart se faisait plus proche sans qu'elle n'ose lever les yeux pour le voir. Elle manqua à plusieurs reprise de glisser sur les dunes de sable particulièrement traîtres, elle ne savait pas où elle fuyait, ni même si c'était encore possible pourtant elle se refusait à se laisser attraper sans rien tenter une dernière fois.

Puis tout à coup elle sentit quelque chose de lourd s'abattre sur elle et elle s'écroula par terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle fut vivement retournée et vit le visage furieux et ensanglanté de l'adorateur au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois ! S'exclama-t-il plus déterminé que jamais.

Elle se débattue autant qu'elle le pu, le frappant, le repoussant avec force mais il lui faisait perdre du temps et le Dart les repéra facilement.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle, tentant vainement de se libérer de son emprise.

Elle ne pourrait pas lutter indéfiniment contre lui, elle se souvenu alors qu'elle avait encore le couteau dans la main quand elle courait mais l'avait lâché malgré elle quand elle était tombée. Dans un dernier espoir elle le chercha d'une main tout en essayant de repousser son assaillant de l'autre, elle parvient à se retourner difficilement et puis enfin elle sentit le manche du couteau sous ses doigts. Hélas Akila eut tout juste le temps de s'en emparer avant que le rayon de téléportation du Dart ne l'emporte avec Datos !

Plus tard dans le hangar à Dart, le Second attendait avec deux Drones que les deux humains soient rematérialisés sur une passerelle proche de leur position.

Quand le rayon de téléportation balaya le sol de la passerelle un homme et une femme étaient étendus sur le sol, inconscients, mais avant même que le Second eut le temps de faire un pas vers les corps les deux humains se réveillèrent simultanément et à l'instant même où ils se virent leur lutte repris encore plus sauvagement que sur Edowin. Datos s'était immédiatement jeté sur la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de fuir mais Akila lui donna un coup de tête qui acheva de lui briser définitivement le nez, le faisant se redresser en poussant un cri de douleur puis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se ruer sur elle à nouveau Akila serra le couteau de toutes ses forces dans sa main et de toute sa rage elle le lui planta dans la jugulaire !

Les yeux de Datos s'agrandirent d'incrédulité. La jeune femme le repoussa une ultime fois en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la poitrine et il s'effondra sur le dos, se vidant de son sang en poussant des gémissements étouffés avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

« _Pour Vassili !_ » Songea la jeune femme en crachant sur la dépouille de l'adorateur.

Bien qu'elle éprouva un grand soulagement et une joie malsaine face à la mort de cet homme le pire était encore à venir ! La colère se dissipant peu à peu Akila pu enfin se rendre compte avec épouvante qu'elle n'était pas entourée de grandes dunes de sables mais de vaisseaux wraith. Levant les yeux elle aperçut un wraith la fixant de toute sa hauteur, son regard jaune et cruel passant successivement d'elle à l'adorateur mort.

La créature eu un sourire vicieux en voyant l'éclat de peur dans les yeux noirs de l'humaine et Akila sentit tous ses membres frémir de terreur et de colère à cause de ce sourire-là. On aurait dit une bête sauvage prise au piège, poussant un cri de rage elle récupéra le couteau de la gorge de Datos et s'élança sur le wraith mais le rayon paralysant du fusil du Drône la frappa en pleine poitrine et elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, inconsciente.

 _XXX_

Quand elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme avait vraiment cru émerger d'un terrible cauchemar…quelle ne fut pas sa déception en réalisant qu'il ne faisait que commencer !

En effet elle était dans une espèce de cellule froide et sombre, elle eut un tressaillement en constatant que le mur était fait de matière organique mais passé le moment de dégoût elle finit par s'y adossé et fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : pleurer de tout son soûl ! Akila était littéralement terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre…Combien de temps s'écoulerait-t-il avant que Shawn ne vienne la tuer ? Et dire qu'il se trouvait certainement quelque part dans cet endroit sordide ! Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait.

Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus une larme à verser sur son propre sort, elle essaya de calmer son esprit bouleversé et de trouver une solution…mais bien entendu elle n'en trouva aucune sur le moment. Déjà elle ignorait les plans de Shawn à son égard, donc elle avait du mal à appréhender ses pensées.

Un nouveau sentiment de honte lui sauta à la gorge en se remémorant leur passé commun pourtant, grâce à Vassili sans doute, elle avait cessé de s'accabler toute seule, de porter tout le blâme comme si elle était la seule responsable…elle avait été naïve et amoureuse d'un mensonge, ce n'était pas un crime après tout, il n'y avait que la conséquence qui était désastreuse et puis même si elle n'aurait pas était l'amante du wraith ça n'aurait rien changer à la destruction d'Olésia.

Non…c'était _lui_ le responsable ! Lui qui l'avait trompé, qui lui avait fait croire qu'il la respectait alors qu'il jouait avec elle depuis le début.

En fait Akila savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir vivante, ce fut surtout cet état de fait qui lui donna la force d'être déterminée sur une chose : Foutue pour foutue, elle ne céderait sur rien ! Elle ne lui accorderait plus rien.

Evidemment avec cet état d'esprit elle se condamnait elle-même, mieux que quiconque elle savait que le wraith n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on pouvait dire non sans risquer sa colère.

Puis tout à coup le visage de Vassili s'imposa dans son esprit. Il allait s'en sortir ça elle en était sûre, mais comment allait-il vivre sa disparition, il n'était pas idiot il ferait certainement le rapprochement entre son agression et sa disparition soudaine…elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, il ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés tous les deux elle s'était réjoui de la perspective de vivre une vie simple aux côtés de cet homme extraordinaire qu'elle admirait et surtout qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour ! Mais il vivrait ! Et ça c'était l'essentiel.

Las de toute cet infortune elle s'allongea sur le sol poussiéreux et glacé, elle allait mourir dans cet endroit sordide, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était réellement épuisée par ces dernières épreuves et s'endormi d'un sommeil agité.

 _XXX_

Une jeune femme marchait vers les cellules, un bol à la main. Elle baissait la tête quand un ''maître'' venait à passer. Elle marchait de couloir en couloir, la brume sur le sol faisait un peu voler sa longue robe bleu ciel, elle arriva bientôt devant un long couloir menant à une cellule. Inconsciemment, elle ralentit le pas, l'atmosphère était angoissante et terriblement froide. Quand elle fut devant la grille, elle put voir le corps d'une femme allongée sur le sol, visiblement endormi ou inconsciente.

L'adoratrice ouvrit la grille et entra prudemment dans la cellule, de toute façon un Drône patrouillait régulièrement devant le couloir menant à la cellule. Elle posa le bol par terre à côté de la femme puis osa la regarder un instant. Alors c'était elle la créature qui tourmentait son maître ? Certes elle avait l'air jolie malgré les tâches de sang sur son visage mais que pouvait-elle donc avoir de si intéressant pour que le maître en fasse une affaire personnelle ?

Tout à coup la femme remua l'adoratrice recula de quelques pas. Quand Akila ouvrit les yeux et vit cette inconnu elle ne sut si elle était soulagée ou non de voir une humaine plutôt qu'un wraith. Elle se redressa, passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure en désordre mais resta assise par terre, toisant la femme avec méfiance.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sans émotion apparente.

\- Le commandant m'a envoyé vous apporter à manger. Expliqua-t-elle sans vraiment répondre à sa question, lui désignant le bol à côté d'elle.

En regardant le bol, Akila afficha une mine dégoûtée, puis elle observa attentivement la jeune femme. A première vue elle devait être assez jeune, peut-être moins de vingt ans. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement frisés, d'un châtain assez clair, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Sa peau était pale et ses yeux avaient la même couleur que sa robe bleue. Il était plus qu'évident que cette femme était elle aussi une adoratrice, ce qui lui valut tout de suite le méprit d'Akila qui songea avec amertume que c'était à ça que Shawn avait voulu la réduire 3 ans en arrière.

Ghenia n'aima pas du tout la façon dédaigneuse dont cette femme la toisait soudainement, pour qui se prenait-t-elle ?! Et en plus elle se permettait de la tutoyer de façon si familière ! C'était bien là un signe qu'elle n'avait aucun respect pour elle.

-Tu peux reprendre ce bol, je n'y toucherai pas ! Déclara l'étrangère.

Le visage de l'adoratrice devint pale de frayeur : -Mais c'est le Commandant qui a ordonné de vous donner à manger. Il ne sera pas content si vous ne vous alimentez pas.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Répondit froidement Akila.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, les yeux noirs d'Akila semblaient lancer des éclairs.

-J'espère que _mon_ maître vous fera chèrement payer votre arrogance ! Lâcha Ghenia de plus en plus amer.

Tout à coup ce « _mon_ » assez possessif interloqua la détenue. Au début elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une adoratrice quelconque mais contre toute attente elle comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la propre adoratrice de Shawn. Cette dernière le lui confirma fièrement quand elle lui posa la question pour en être certaine.

-Et depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis des années. Consentit à lui répondre l'adoratrice bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain intérêt pour la chose.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre elles. Puis brusquement, comme s'il y avait eu un déclic, Akila se mit à rire franchement, fort et sans aucune retenue. Ghenia parut choquée par son comportement.

-Vous êtes folle ? Pourquoi riez-vous ?!

Akila eut du mal à s'arrêter, encore une preuve qu'elle avait été bien aveugle ! Ce n'était pas tant de la jeune femme qu'elle riait mais d'elle-même, de toute cette histoire. Tout cela n'était qu'un beau gâchis.

-Je ris parce qu'il semblerait que ton maître nous ai fait cocues toutes les deux. Dit-elle simplement, continuant de rire mais plus discrètement à présent.

Ce fut comme si une lame venait de transpercé le cœur de Ghenia. Il était clair dans l'esprit de l'adoratrice que son maître avait tous les pouvoirs et dans le fond elle n'avait que faire qu'il s'accouple avec d'autres femmes du moment qu'elle restait sa favorite, mais là…en présence de cette étrangère qui s'avérait être sa rivale elle se sentait pour la première fois réellement menacée !

De son côté Akila aussi se fichait éperdument que Shawn eut une autres femme dans sa vie du temps où ils se fréquentaient, ce qui la dérangeait c'était de savoir pertinemment qu'en revanche le wraith n'aurait sûrement pas tolérer qu'elle ne lui soit pas exclusive. Elle se sentait une fois de plus trompée.

Pourtant elle se remémora que Shawn avait voulu faire d'elle sa nouvelle adoratrice…que serait donc devenu celle qu'il avait déjà ? Akila n'osa pas y penser mais sur le moment elle eut bien pitié de cette jeune femme en réalisant qu'elle était bien plus à plaindre qu'elle.

Ne supportant plus la vue de la prisonnière, l'adoratrice s'enfuit à toute allure, la porte de la cellule se referma aussitôt derrière elle.

 _XXX_

Dans ses quartiers personnels Shawn luttait contre l'envie irrépressible de se ruer aux cellules. Non il devait se retenir le plus longtemps possible sinon il était persuadé de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser…de plus il avait déjà un plan et il devait s'y tenir.

Le wraith jubilait et avait retrouvé toute sa confiance en lui de savoir que cette ingrate était enfin à sa merci. Il devait toutefois se méfier car il avait appris de son Second que la jeune femme avait tué son espion dès qu'ils furent rematérialisé. Shawn eut le sentiment qu'il allait devoir la redécouvrir et il avait déjà hâte de briser chacune de ses défenses. Elle était enfin là, quelque part sur son croiseur, pour le moment posé au sol sur une planète déserte en vue d'y construire un avant-poste.

-Puis-je faire autre chose maître ? Demanda humblement Ghenia.

L'adoratrice venait de finir de ranger les quartiers de son maître et attendait ses nouvelles instructions. Shawn lui jeta un regard en biais.

-As-tu nourris la prisonnière ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton impérieux.

Le regard de Ghenia fut soudain fuyant.

-Oui maître cependant elle a refusé de s'alimenter.

Le wraith se figea puis la regarda franchement cette fois. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ceci mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage.

-As-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

Là encore l'adoratrice ne sembla pas à son aise. Elle préféra passer volontairement sous silence le fait que d'une certaine façon la détenue l'avait informé qu'elle avait été l'amante du wraith pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle lui rapporte quelque chose de leur échange. Puis elle eut une idée.

-En réalité elle n'a dit que peu de chose mon maître…mise à part qu'elle ne se sentait pas concerné si son refus de se nourrir vous contrariez.

Le wraith haussa une arcade sourcilière avant qu'un sourire vicieux n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ainsi ses longues dents pointues. Ah audacieuse Akila, il la reconnaissait aisément là. Son adoratrice s'inquiéta de sa réaction, ce sourire voulait-il dire qu'il allait prendre plaisir à tuer cette impudente ? Ou bien voulait-il dire autres chose ? Une chose qui pour le moment lui échappait.

 _A suivre…_

 _XXX_

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Oui je sais je vous laisse sur votre faim avec une fin pareille, cependant je trouvais qu'il y avait déjà suffisamment d'éléments nouveaux dans ce chapitre. Et ma foi j'ai bien peur que le prochain chapitre soit le dernier…et oui déjà.**

 **Naturellement vous vous doutiez qu'Akila n'allait pas pouvoir fuir indéfiniment. Et oui je n'ai pas eu le cœur à tuer Vassili car au fur et à mesure de l'histoire je me suis surprise à réaliser qu'il avait une vrai présence, une vrai personnalité et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de tendresse pour ce personnage. Quand je me demandais si je lui faisais passer l'arme à gauche dans ce chapitre je finissais toujours par me dire «** _Non franchement c'est un homme bien, il ne mérite pas ça, si je le fais je suis vraiment une garce !_ **»**

 **Honnêtement vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? ^^**

 **Aller à la prochaine pour le huitième et (peut-être dernier) chapitre.**


End file.
